A Lion Still Has Claws
by Light-in-Oblivion
Summary: A single person can change everything. Watch as Hadrian Lannister, reincarnated from Harry Potter, shows the world of Westeros what he is made off. For even with a different Coat, a Lion Still Has Claws.
1. Chapter 1

**A new Story, and this set in a world I am much more familiar with!**

 **We have all read about the Harry Potter comes to Westeros. We love them because in many cases they unite two universes that are so huge, open and alive!**

 **So a few things first. Hadrian (I know everybody uses that name, but I like it!) was born 279 AC, that means that he was born before the Rebellion, and before Jaime joined the Kingsguard. As we are using the TV-Shows universe, the Tourney of Harrenhal happened in 281 AC, the Rebellion started 282, and ended the same year.**

 **A Large problem when writing in this world is that we really don't have months. So I'm using the First Month, Second Month and so on up till twelve, to help establish a time line.**

 **The only Book elements I am using is Brightroar, and a few Lannister cousins. This will help in the long run. I am also creating OC's every here and there.**

 **For more of my opinions and facts they are after the text.**

* * *

Chapter 1

298 AC, Seventh Month

"Lucion! If you lose again I'll kill you!"

"Have you seen his sword!"

"But Lucion I wasn't aware it was big things you were afraid of! Might explain your fascination with-"

"Fuck you Damon!"

Hadrian face-palmed. "They are Lannister's, yet they act like uncouth northerners," he mumbled he watched his cousins sparring down in the yard. Casterly Rock was warm in the sun. It warmed the stone, made it reflect all over the castle, sparing no one. It made the small breezes from the Sunset Sea truly god's sent as they offered a small relief from the unrelenting heat.

Hadrian smirked as he saw some guards stare at him from the yard, both respect and scorn in their eyes, even after all these years. Built like his father, with the same face and eyes but with black hair, Hadrian ironically looked more Baratheon then either Joffrey, Myrcella or Tommen. And he was a much better fighter than Joffrey is. He was better than Joffrey, period.

The bastard of Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer and Kingsguard to King Robert Baratheon, Hadrian had been both blessed and cursed in a single stroke. Born 279 AC, he was blessed with the Lannister blood and his father's marshal prowess, yet cursed because of his bastard status. Hadrian's mother was a women from a higher echelon merchant class, and Jaime had acknowledged him early on. He had because of his father's acknowledgement and the desperate situation with no good Heir to Casterly Rock existing, been sent to his grandfather, Tywin Lannister, for fostering once reaching the age of three.

Here Hadrian worked hard for his new name. It became clear to the Old Lion early on that Hadrian not only was a skilled swordsman, but a clever politician and tactician. That had made Tywin test his grandson, and years of proving himself had payed off. After hard work, and terrible events, he had been given the name Lannister, and became the Heir of Casterly Rock.

A lot of the lesser Lannisters, and Cersei, had been furious and objected long and loudly. But Tywin held his ground, and Hadrian kept the name. That wasn't to say that Hadrian had no supporters. His father Jaime, uncle's Kevan and Tyrion and other Lannister's did support Tywin with his decision. It was clear for many that Hadrian had what it took to rule.

"Harry! Come on down here!" Daven Lannister called to his cousin. Daven was a huge man, with a large beard that made him look like a savage. It didn't help that Daven's weapon of choice was a huge double-edged axe.

"Sure, I'll be there soon!" Hadrian called. The eighteen year old made his way to where Lannister knights and men were busy sparring with each other, and Hadrian smiled as he picked up a blunted bastard sword and joined his two cousins, having already dressed in a simple leather armor made for sparring before he left his room.

Damon and Lucion Lannister, both members of lesser lines of the Lannister's, had grown up here in the Rock, and had been Hadrian's loyal swords for years. They both had the classical looks, blond hair and green eyes, but Daven was heavier built and preferred a greatsword while Lucion used a sword and shield. Damon was Daven's younger brother, both being sons of Stefford Lannister. Lucion was a bit further away in the family tree, being the son of Damion Lannister.

"Maybe we'll actually beat him this time!" Lucion japed. He had a nasty bruise, curtesy of Damon's right fist, above his right eye. He was leaning against a weapon rack.

Hadrian snorted. "Maybe if you get more men," he said confidently.

Damon frowned. "But it's only me here…"

"Hey! What about me!" Lucion asked.

Damon shook his head. "Hadrian said _men_."

Lucion was suddenly up, his sword ready and shield up. "Ok, that's it! If I defeat Hadrian you stop joking about my gender!"

Damon, leaning with his hand on the hilt of his greatsword, shrugged. "Deal. Now let's go get some Harry-Steak."

Hadrian snorted. "You two are like an old married couple."

"We're not!" both shouted as they advanced on Hadrian.

"Hey Daven, you counting!"

Daven chuckled, his deep voice echoing around the yard. "I am. Give them hell."

Hadrian didn't verbally respond as he raised his sword and attacked his cousins. Both of them were ready for it.

The three swords sang as they hit and Hadrian was forced on the defensive by sheer force. Then he lashed out, his sword intercepting Damon's as he sidestepped Lucion's and struck him hard on the hip, before punching him to the ground with his fist. Damon had recovered and tried to take advantage of Hadrian's focus, but he was parried and Hadrian allowed his sword to slice Damon on the chest, leaving a nasty bruise.

The men around them applauded at their Black Lion, and Hadrian grinned as Lucion started moaning about unfairness.

"Hey Daven, how long?"

"Twenty," Daven said with glee. That sent Lucion and Damon into another round of complaints.

"You have to humiliate us, didn't you?" Lucion said.

Hadrian grinned and helped Damon up. "Best way to learn."

"Bullshit!" Lucion shouted from the ground. "How are we supposed to learn if you keep hammering us into the ground?"

Hadrian raised a single brow in amusement. "You lasted longer than before, didn't you?"

Lucion waved him off. "You just want to impress the girls!" he pointed to the balcony where some ladies were watching, and they giggled as Hadrian nodded towards them, a charming smile on his face.

"But of course, Lucion! All I do is for the ladies!" Hadrian dramatically said.

Damon placed a hand over his heart. "But what about us. You can't have them all!"

Hadrian laughed and walked away, joining some other guards, not giving his friends an answer. In return they kept bickering for minutes.

"Ok, again you blond shits," Hadrian said and his sword traveled in circles as he swung it forward and backwards as he prepared for round two.

His cousins grimaced but nodded and soon they were ready.

"Lucion."

"What Damon?"

"I got a bad feeling about this."

"You two girls have bad feelings about everything," Daven shouted.

Hadrian grinned. "I'll go easy on you. Have to be a gentleman towards the ladies after all."

Lucion roared and charged, as Hadrian blocked his sword with his own and used his free hand to punch his cousin in the face. Lucion staggered back, but Damon was there to save him. His greatsword cleaved through the air, forcing Hadrian to jump backwards. Lucion had now recovered and they started to circle Hadrian.

"Now you are doing it right," Hadrian said and braced himself. This spar lasted five minutes, as the two idiots actually didn't go all out, letting his cousins strike out at him as he parried and dodged them over and over.

"Damon, you are overextending yourself, close your guard or a man will gut you with his sword," Hadrian said and sidestepped next attack and let his sword hit his cousin straight in the stomach with the blunted edge, making Damon fall to the ground in pain. "Just like that," Hadrian commented at his cousin's current situation.

Hadrian then grinned and jumped to the side, avoiding Lucion and then lightly stretched out his leg, sending the poor fellow to the ground in surprise flat faced. As Lucion turned around on the ground, he was met with the point of Hadrian's sword.

"Dead. You need to stop moving as much as you currently do."

"You are killing me, Hadrian. How am I supposed to win the hearts of the ladies if you beat me to the ground every single time?" Lucion complained.

Hadrian laughed and removed the sword, "I believe you are impressing them enough. I think that's Leinna Lannister staring at you," Hadrian said.

Said girl's face went red with embracement and the men in the yard roared with laughter. Damon had by now stood up and tackled Hadrian to the ground. The spar wasn't over after all. The two youths fell into the ground, Damon roaring his victory before Hadrian rolled them over and drew a dagger from his belt and placed it at Damon's throat.

"Didn't really think that through, did you?"

The older cousin laughed. "You heard me roar," he japed.

"And then there was no one left to hear," Hadrian said. "Don't ever do that, Damon. You have no idea which man have trained extensively in close combat or is wearing a dagger. Not to mention," at this Hadrian removed the dagger, "you lose focus on your surroundings," at this Hadrian smashed his fist into Damon's face.

"Was that necessary?" he moaned in pain as Hadrian picked himself up from the ground.

"Aye, pain is a damned good motivator too learn. Now go find a maestar to fix that ugly thing you call face," Hadrian said and lifted his cousin up and sent a guard to escort him to the Maestar.

"Ok lads, again!" Hadrian said and watched as the men resumed their training. Hadrian walked up to Daven how was overseeing the training yard.

"They're getting better."

Daven simply huffed. "They are too childish. I just hope they don't lose courage in their first real battle. Life is not a game."

Hadrian simply glanced at his cousins. "They are Lannister. They will learn."

"Or Tywin will verbally tear them apart."

Hadrian didn't respond, but just watched his cousins. " _No. They will learn or I will tear them apart."_

Hadrian spent several more hours in the yard, walking around the men and helping them improve their skills. It was a good way to raise the skill of the Lannister army, as well as helping Hadrian's popularity. A lord giving pointers to his soldiers showed that he cared.

As the sun finally started setting Daven called a halt. The men were all tired and sore, so no one complained.

"I am impressed. In this rate well have the best trained army in Westeros," Hadrian commented.

Daven wasn't a man to show emotion, or many words, but a proud smile did reach his face. "It takes time, but soon every man will be able to hold his own."

"And the levy training? How's that going?"

It had been a project started by Hadrian. Have all young men spend six months in their respective lord's castles learning the basics of the spear, sword and shield. It had been protested widely amongst the Lords, but the results were a much better organized, equipped and trained army. Daven was the overseer for the levies around Lannisport.

"They're fine. Some of the lads complain a bit too much, especially the merchants sons, but they all fall in line."

"Good, then I am off to see Grandfather. See you later," Hadrian said. Daven only grunted in goodbye.

Tywin Lannister was not a man you kept waiting. Most of Westeros feared the man, and the rest respected him. While there were people that didn't like, and indeed hated Tywin, none dared say that to his face. You only had to ask the Reyne's what happened when you attacked him or House Lannister.

Hadrian and Tywin had a relationship based on respect, ruthlessness and cunning. In his early years Tywin had always kept an eye on Hadrian's progress, but it was only when he reached ten that they had really started talking.

It had its original roots in Greyjoy rebellion, where his mother had been raped and killed at Lannisport where she lived, and the rest of his maternal family killed with her. Hadrian had spent the entire night staring at the fires below, quiet, but worried. It was one of the first time's Hadrian had spent any major time with his grandfather, and Hadrian had been allowed to stay in his solar while Tywin commanded the battle from there. Why Tywin allowed Hadrian still didn't know. Had he been any other man Hadrian would have put it on sympathy and feelings, but this was Tywin Lannister. No, Hadrian is quite certain that it had been another test. And as Hadrian had sat staring out the window in silence, not losing his composure.

But morning came and the news that his mom had been killed reach him did break him. He was only still ten. Those early hours Hadrian locked himself in his room and did cry. A lot. Even though he was raised at Casterly Rock, it was more at the pleas from Jaime then any ideas of caring for blood. For hours Hadrian cried for his mother, that he met weekly and loved dearly. Then he searched for his grandfather, and found him with Uncle Kevan and other nearby western lord's discussing their countermove.

 _Hadrian knocked at the door to Tywin's Solar, and he could hear how the lords inside went quiet when he knocked._

 _The door was opened by Kevan that gave his great nephew a sympatric smile. "Hadrian, this really isn't the time. Come back later," his uncle said and tried to close the war. But Hadrian spoke up faster._

" _I want to go with the army," he said calmly, staring at his grandfather. The room fell silent and all the lords stared at Tywin._

" _And why do you want to go?" Tywin had asked._

" _Because they killed my mother. And I know I can't fight in the battles, at best I can shoot arrows and run errands. But I want my change to do avenge my mother," Hadrian told them._

 _Tywin had stared long and hard at his grandson, his face showing nothing but his eyes… his eyes glinted with… satisfaction? Pride? Hadrian couldn't place it, but he knew that his grandfather was pleased with Hadrian taking initiative._

" _And if I were to deny your request, what would you do?" Tywin asked, testing him._

" _I would sneak upon the ships and do what the men ordered me too. If I help a single soldier kill an Ironborn, then I'll be happy," Hadrian said and stared into his grandfather's eyes._

" _Good," Tywin said shocking most in the office. "You have a goal, and you'll fight to reach it. Like the Lannister you are."_

 _It had always been Tywin's goal to have Hadrian legitimized, as he was the only grandson that he had that was worth anything. Hadrian had been with Damon when Tywin had heard about what Joffrey did to the cat…_

 _Let's just say that Tywin wasn't happy._

" _Once Jaime gets here, you'll be his squire," Tywin revealed._

 _Hadrian bowed and said. "Thank you."_

That had been how Hadrian came to serve in the Greyjoy Rebellion. He only saw two battles, but those he did see were bloody and savage. The Storming of Lord's Port and the Siege of Pyke. It had been a great learning experience, and was also the longest time Hadrian had ever spent with his father.

Hadrian knew that Jaime loved him. But duty came in the way, and they saw each other very rarely. And when they did see the other, Queen Cersei was usually close. Cersei hated Hadrian's very existence, and scorned him as often as she could. Hadrian personally believed that only Tywin's threat that Tommen nor Joffrey would inherit the Rock if Hadrian were too "suddenly" die was the only reason he wasn't followed by assassins everywhere he went. Seven bless his grandfather sometimes.

The corridors were cut out from the stone, decorated with painting and banners, and red carpets covered and soften the floor. The corridors went on forever, and a person not familiar with the different paths could easily get lost. But for Hadrian that had lived here for most of his life, he knew them all like the back of his hand. After minutes of walking he finally arrived at his grandfather's office. Hadrian knocked on the door to the solar and entered as he heard Tywin call "Enter."

The room was on the top of the Rock, built into one of the larger towers facing the sea, and the room was very large. A large clear window was open, letting the soft breeze cool the summer heat. The room itself was covered with bookshelves filled with books and scrolls, many of them over a hundred years old. Two large maps, one of Westeros and one of the Westerlands was pinned to the left side of the wall. A few smaller Lannister banners hanged in the room to the right. In the middle a large desk decorated with gilded golden lions at each corner, and behind a large, but comfy chair. Behind the desk sat Tywin Lannister, the Lord of Casterly Rock.

His grandfather had seen better days, sixty years old and on his last mighty steps before death. Because of that the man had started to teach Hadrian everything he knew a few years back. The old lion was bald and kept a thin mane of golden beard, dressed in the finest red, black and golden clothes, and his eyes remained as imposing and calculating as ever in the orbs of green that sent half the kingdom to bed in fear.

"Hadrian, done sparring?" Tywin asked and waved to a chair in front of the desk. Tywin always felt that his grandson spent too much time training, when he should be studying. Personally Hadrian agreed, but sparring was one of the best activities he knew that allowed him to forget the amount of stress he had some days.

Hadrian sat down and smiled. "Wasn't much of a sparring match, but it served its purpose."

"Good. Now, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Tywin said with cold eyes.

"Haven't you already guessed?" Hadrian questioned.

"I believe I have _guessed_ correctly but speculation is only speculation. Not the truth."

"I want to go to King's Landing. Things are happening in the realm again at a frightening rate, and you'll have to excuse if I offend you in saying this. But I do not trust Queen Cersei to further House Lannister's interest."

In any relationship there were a few points two people didn't agree upon. For Hadrian and Tywin the largest was Joffrey, the second Cersei. But to be fair Hadrian had every reason for not liking Cersei. His first time in Casterly Rock the woman had nearly drowned him. Hadnt Jaime intervened Hadrian would be dead. You got to love family.

Hadrian could feel Tywin's eyes staring at him, and therefore stared right back. "My daughter is more than capable to secure the interests of House Lannister."

"Cersei isn't stupid, I agree," Hadrian said. "And she does have a great mind for conducting plots and schemes, as well as predicting short-term consequences. But she is horrible at seeing long-term consequences as well as predicting how different people will react. And with how unstable King's Landing is right now I do not want either my father, aunt or cousin to represent House Lannister."

Tywin quirked an eyebrow. "You do not trust your own father?"

"I trust my father with my life," Hadrian said and leaned on the desk. "Just not with anything political. He is too brash."

The two stared at each other again, both trying to get the upper hand. "And what politics aren't you trusting your family with?"

"The handling of our new Hand, Lord Eddard Stark."

A little over a month ago did Jon Arryn suddenly die, and King Robert had ridden to the North to ask Eddard Stark to be his new Hand of the King. The reclusive northern lord had agreed and came south a few days ago. Robert had already declared that a Tourney was to take place, and Hadrian wanted to participate. Hadrian knew that Tywin despised Stark for the honorable fool he was, and felt a bit slighted that he wasn't named Hand of the King.

Tywin scoffed. "Lord Stark is from all the reports bumbling around King's Landing like a fool, not understanding the game."

Hadrian started to shake his head. "Even more reason for us to be there and stop Cersei or Jaime, and especially Joffrey, from insulting Lord Stark. Who do you believe our King would support if our Houses came to blows, the House of his long dead love and best friend or the House that produced the wife he hates. Not to mention that any war with the Stark's would mean that we would also fight the Riverlands and the Vale."

"War?" Tywin said. "You are talking as if war would break out any second."

"You can read the winds of politics as well as I can. Don't play the fool, grandfather."

Now Tywin glared at his grandson. Hadrian didn't budge however. "You are looking out for the best interests for House Lannister, all branches. I am looking out for House Lannister of Casterly Rock. And the Crown owe us too much for me to just sit here and let it grow. Especially as things are only getting tenser between the kingdoms."

"So what, you want to make sure the Crown starts to repay their debt?"

"I like to call it economic damage control," Hadrian replied.

"But using your own arguments, if Cersei insulted Lord Stark enough so he would declare war, having King Robert in our debt would make sure that he couldn't choose sides," Tywin said.

Hadrian smirked. "Once again, short-term. The King must intervene if his vassals come to blows, and then he must pick side. Do not underestimate Robert Baratheon's love for the Starks, it might be the ruin of us. And if a war would happen we need all the money we can get. War does cost money."

"Robert Baratheon owes us three million gold dragons," Tywin harshly said. "He cannot betray us."

"He is the King," Hadrian argued. "If a war happened he can annul the debt, and then just raid Casterly Rock once he starves us out. He has the power."

" _He won't see reason, very well. Time to change tactic,"_ Hadrian thought. "Say that nothing does happen, which is entirely possible, with how much money His Grace throws away. He will bankrupt the Kingdoms in this rate."

"So you are going to stop Robert from bankrupting the Kingdom?" Tywin asked.

Hadrian snorted. "Roberts a fool. A brilliant general and warrior, but he was never suited for ruling. And it shows. He isn't only in debt to House Lannister, but the Iron Bank, the Faith, the Merchant Cartells, the Tyrell's are now also getting in on it. He is this close," Hadrian said using his thumb and index fingers, pinching them together leaving a miniscule gap, "to be in debt to so many different people he will use loans to repay his debts. And once that happens House Lannister will never get its investment back. Because he will only pay us back once every other loan is repaid. And that is unacceptable. A Lannister pay his debts. And Robert Baratheon owes us a big one, or have you forgotten?"

"I am fully aware of who owns House Lannister a debt," Tywin dryly replied.

"Then you know how important it is that we decrease the huge debt. How long can they be in debt before they drag us down too? Our mines are going dry, if I hadn't coerced you to continue digging you would be out of gold veins," Hadrian argued. When the Rock had finished the last vein, Hadrian had stubbornly asked Tywin to continue digging. A few weeks later they stumbled onto a new large one, and several more after digging deep in the bowels of the Rock, by pure blind luck. It would sustain them for a few generations, but the work was dangerous, as the workers had to move slowly to not collapse the very deep tunnels.

Tywin had furiously started investing all over Westeros and Essos, making sure that they would have a secure income for the future. It also helped that all the money stolen from the Tarbecks and Reynes, and that the hidden treasury had refined gold bars worth twenty five million dragons.

"They are family, and they will pay back once Joffrey is on the throne, knowingly or not," Tywin said. Tywin's plan was to use a small percentage of the tax the Royal Treasury gained monthly to slowly pay of the loan.

"When Joffrey- Grandfather. Joffrey is the largest moron in the kingdoms. He will make the Mad King look kind," Hadrian growled.

It was the largest sore spot between the two. Hadrian despised Joffrey because of his sadistic ways, and his incredible stupidity in politics and… well everything else. What grained on Hadrian's nerves was that Tywin knew what kind of boy Joffrey was, but his loyalty to the family blinded him. Or kept him from acting. "Joffrey is half Lannister, and he will pay his debts."

Hadrian shook his head in defeat. "He is a spoiled child with father issues. Nobody I have seen has even been remotely successful in controlling him."

"He will learn, or I will teach him myself," Tywin promises.

"A sharp lesson?"

"Perhaps a _very_ sharp lesson," Tywin admits.

"Good. Because he needs one. He doesn't understand the circle of vassals," Hadrian speculates.

"Oh, and what circle is that?" Tywin asks.

Hadrian frowns and thinks before explaining. "Joffrey looks at the Seven Kingdoms and its regions with mostly despise. He thinks the North, Dorne and the Iron Islands are garbage cans and wastelands. Admittedly, the Iron Islands are nearly exactly that, but Dorne and the North? The two regions with the best natural defenses and the North has arguably the most experienced soldiers. Humiliating them is stupid."

"And the Starks are the Baratheon's second strongest allies," Tywin says.

Hadrian nods. "The North is not to be underestimated. If Ned Stark wanted to cut the North from the rest of the Kingdoms, he'll march his army south to Moat Cailin and he is done."

"We can sail to the coasts, attack from the sea," Tywin counters.

"We could… but for how long? The North is huge, and cold. Our men would freeze and shiver around campfires while the Northerners ride through the night and attack us with our breeches down. Invading the North is nigh on impossible. And even the Targaryen's failed taking Dorne."

"And the rest of Westeros? Does my grandson look at them with respect?"

Hadrian shake his head. "Only the Westerlands and half of the Crownlands. He tolerates the Reach and the Stormlands, and don't really care about the Riverlands. He calls the Vale weak."

Tywin frowns. "The Vale is many things, weak? No."

Hadrian shrugs. "He calls them weak because they _allow_ the presence of the Mountain Clans to remain." Hadrian leaned back shaking his head. "How long do you think Joffrey will sit on the Iron Throne before he either insult some Lord or kills one? My gold is on less than a week."

"And the vassals?"

"How many wars will Joffrey start? How many times will our men leave their families to fight a new war for a King that never learns? They will fight quite a few times, since they are loyal, and fear us, but eventually they will be too tired and homesick. What will we do then? Kill them? Our own men, direct Lannister soldiers will also be tired, and might in the long run rise up in defiance instead for going out on another war. A Lord rule his people only as long as he can keep most of them happy and loyal. That has a limit which even fear cannot overcome."

"And what will you do, when our men wants to go home and threatens with rebellion?" Tywin asked.

"Depends, but I will not allow that to happen. For if it happens, it is already too late, and our own smallfolk will rip us apart," Hadrian said.

"And your plan to stop that?"

"When the day comes, and I hear mumbling, I will simply refuse Joffrey. The continuation of the name is what matters, and as long as he contributes to it, I will fight. But when he starts to drag it down one too many times… I will do what must be done."

"Good," Tywin said Hadrian could see that he had answered right. "You are right, of course. Joffrey is just likely to benefit us as he is to drag us down. That boy cannot be controlled, and until we find a way to do so we must be careful."

Tywin stood up and approached one of the walls, and Hadrian stopped breathing. "Hear us Roar," Tywin mumbles loudly. "The family words. Our more official motto. It means that people will hear us when we are slighted, that we will not sit back and watch anybody threaten or injure our family. But the roar must be backed up with the bite, something you do," he said and reached for a sword at its honor place on the wall behind Tywin's desk.

"A Lannister pays his debts, is the second. And that too is true. Even amongst family." Tywin carefully takes down on of the items on display and walks towards Hadrian. "It means that when somebody hurts us, we hurt them back. If somebody helps us, we help them when they need it. You also understand that."

"Gerion always wanted you to have this, and I agree. Only somebody loyal to the family should use Brightroar, and you are good enough, and understand what it means to be a Lannister, to wield it properly," Tywin said and laid the Valyrian bastard sword in front of him.

It was a beautiful sword, fully restored and having its hilt and guard rebuilt. The scabbard was red with golden threads running through it, and the sword made a clear noise as Hadrian unsheathed it. The smoky, black lines told the signs of the steel's true heritage, and Hadrian could nearly feel how sharp the blade was. The hilt was comfortable, allowing Hadrian to put both hands on it, with the lower hand slightly covering the gilded steel lion pommel. The cross guard was large, and rather thick, and made of the best castle forged steel available. Hadrian took a few swings, feeling the perfect balance.

"Thank you, Tywin," Hadrian said, his voice thick with emotion.

Then he saw his grandfather do a rare thing, he smiled, a smile that reached the eyes. "I didn't have you legitimized because you are Jaime's son, no I did it because you are the best heir I could have. You are smart, a good fighter, and priorities family, even when family is crazy and stupid. You will do your part to carry on the Lannister name and make me proud."

Hadrian chuckled. "The marriage speech again?"

Tywin snorted, actually snorted. "You are more than old enough, but no. I still haven't found a suitable match since Alysanne Lefford married a lesser Lannister and the stupid boy took on the Lefford name."

It was a sore point in Tywin's armor. When Hadrian first had been legitimized a lot of people still would think of him as a bastard, and therefor that Hadrian wouldn't inherit the Rock. So the lords looked elsewhere for betrothals, and when it finally became clear that Hadrian would inherit the Rock, most, if not all daughters were engaged or already married. Tywin had been furious. "Time to start looking outside the Westerlands, then?" Hadrian asked.

Tywin glowered at him. "Perhaps. But the decision is still mine."

Hadrian snorted. "As it always have been." Hadrian sheathed Brightroar and sat down again, the sword in his lap. "So do I have my leave for King's Landing?"

Tywin tapped his fingers at the table, clearly going over his options. "Very well, take fifty men, including your cousins that always follow you and Ser Lyle, and ride to King's Landing. Press the new Hand to make sure the Crown starts to pay back the loan, with interest. We need to earn something from it after all."

"Is it wise to press for interest? Will that not make people doubt our riches?" Hadrian said.

"It might, but most likely not. It will simply look like we are tired of loaning money without getting it back. And the interest won't be that big. A single percent should do it."

"That is thirty thousand gold dragons, Grandfather."

"And they can pay it back," Tywin said, dismissing Hadrian's concerns. "And try to bring my daughter and her oldest son back to the ground from whatever cloud they have imagined up they are floating on while you are in the capital," Tywin said.

"Like Cersei doesn't hate me enough, now I am going to try to order her around. That can _only_ end well," Hadrian said with a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"She will do as you say, as I will send her a raven reminding her about the duty to the family she is so eager to go on about," Tywin said. "And do well in Tourney, you won the melee the last time, and I except the same result."

"As long as there aren't any new comers I don't see how I can lose," Hadrian confidently said.

"Good. Now, go and tell your friends, you have a long ride starting tomorrow," Tywin said in what was clearly a dismissal.

Hadrian smirked and stood up again. "Goodbye grandfather."

"Be well, and don't do anything stupid," Tywin said.

Hadrian left his grandfather quickly enough, knowing that Tywin didn't appreciate sloppiness or stalling. He carried Brightroar like a baby in his arms as he navigated the huge halls of the Rock. It took a little over five minutes to reach his personal quarters and he entered them without stopping. The room was divided into three parts, bedroom, study and armory. There was also a privy in a secluded area of the bedroom, and the cisterns of the Rock washed away any waste quickly enough so no smell lingered. The bedroom had a large double bed with red sheets, a few bookshelves with more enjoyable books and a two large banners. One of the Lannister Lion and one of a Black Lion on Red. It was Hadrian's personal sigil, as he was because of his hair called the Black Lion.

The study had a smaller desk designed like his grandfathers, and had maps of different locations of Westeros and the Westerlands in detail, as well as books on politics, history and strategy. The armory is exactly what it sounds like. Hadrian's personal armor, designed like Jaime's Lannister armor, as well as several swords, shields and bows hanging on the wall. A large male lions stuffed head hanged there too, a trophy after a very lucky hunt. A single set of leather armor with lions carved into it also hanged there, more for hunting then battle.

Hadrian walked towards his bedroom, where Tywin had installed a trophy holder of polished oak, where Brightroar fit perfectly, laying into the holders grip horizontal. The scabbard Hadrian placed at the holders' side, leaning to the wall. He then sat down on the bed just starring at the magnificent sword, remembering how Gerion had returned with it.

When Tywin had first about his younger brothers plan to retrieve the ancient sword his grandfather protested, loudly. But Gerion was always a free spirit, and had after weeks persuaded Tywin that he could do it. Hadrian had hugged his uncle's legs, begging him not to go. Hadrian had told Gerion that he was leaving him and his newborn daughter Joy, and his uncle had stopped at that. Then he had lowered himself to Hadrian's eyelevel and said. _"I will be back, if you pray for me and keep little Joy safe, I will be back"_

Hadrian had stared suspiciously at Gerion before his hand shot out and he asked _"Promise?"_

Gerion had laughed and shook the offered hand. " _I promise_."

Hadrian had no idea what had happened, but he could have sworn that Gerion glowed gold at that very moment. So for six months Hadrian had spent most of his time with little Joy, and Gerion had returned. He was wounded, pale and shaking, but Brightroar and the crown of King Tommen was in his hands. He had dropped both and hugged Hadrian hard, mumbling thank you.

To this day, Hadrian had no idea why his uncle thanked him, and he didn't either knew what had happened in Valyria. Gerion had refused to speak about it, and he died in the Greyjoy Rebellion, taking Euron Greyjoy with him. Brightroar was nearly lost again, but was recovered and taken by Tywin that had it gather dust in his office. Until now.

" _The Greyjoy's"_ Hadrian growled in his mind. That damnable Rebellion was the cause of so much pain and success in Hadrian's life it was ridiculous. It had been a glorious day when King Robert arrived at Lannisport, with the might of the Reach, the Stormlands, the Crownlands, the Vale and the Riverlands with him. The northerners were taking boats from Seagard. Hadrian had run out of the Lion's Mouth towards his father, and Jaime had lifted him up and hugged him for a long time.

It was the first time Hadrian ever got hugged liked that by his father. Then the hype continued, as Jaime too was glad that Hadrian would squire for him, and father and son spent a week together at the Rock, happy and together.

Then the day the ships would sail came, and Hadrian was given a light armor, a bow and a short sword for his personal defense. Hadrian had seen the battle at Lords Port, but hadn't participated in it. Later as he walked in its carnage and smoking ruins Jaime had taken him to the side and explained that war was an ugly business, and no matter what the Starks thought, innocents were always killed or harmed. Hadrian had steeled his nerves and nodded.

Then Pyke came, Hadrian had ran with his father and fetched his sword and shield as Jaime went into the breach. Hadrian had only entered the breached castle once most of the fighting was over. He had gone in there, shaking like a leaf, arrow notched. He could still remember when a small side door had opened and a handful of Ironborns flanked the attackers.

He could still hear Jaime's panicked call, and he could still remember the clearness when Hadrian had on instinct raised his bow and fired, getting lucky and hitting an Ironborn in the throat. Then his father arrived and cut the rest into pieces.

Then, once the battle was over Hadrian was staring at one of the towers when one of the men trapped under a destroyed tower moved. It had been Maron Greyjoy, second son of Balon. The Ironborn had a broken leg, an arrow in the shoulder and bleeding from a head wound, but otherwise he looked alright. Hadrian had reacted on without thinking, walking quickly up to the man and before Maron knew what happened he had a sword shoved into his throat.

Hadrian could still hear the scream Balon Greyjoy and his two youngest made when they went out after surrendering and seeing Hadrian standing there, his sword buried in their family. King Robert had him brought before him that evening. Balon had been there, restrained but struggling against his guards to get to Hadrian, Lord Stark on the King's right side, his grandfather to the left. His father Jaime had left his position near grandfather and had walked up to Hadrian, and put both his hands on his son's shoulders. Guarding him like a lion guarding its cub.

" _Why did you kill the boy, his father had surrendered, the battle was won," Robert asked. Hadrian had shivered, standing in front of those men had been a haunting experience._

" _The Greyjoy's killed my family, Your Grace. I just took my vengeance."_

 _Robert stared hard at Hadrian, judging him. "Hadrian Hill right? The only Lannister to die that was your family was Gerion Lannister." Many people carrying the name Lannister had been killed, but most of them were of minor branches, and were at least five generations away from the main branch._

" _My mother and her family lived in Lannisport, Your Grace."_

" _Ahh…" Robert sighed, pity and understanding in his eyes. Then he looked at Lord Stark, who was staring at Hadrian with ill-disguised disgust, then at Tywin whose eyes showed nothing of what he felt. "You'll leave for Casterly Rock today, and never return here, Lannister."_

 _Hadrian flinched. "My name is Hill."_

 _Robert laughed. "You are ten and killed two squids in a single day! That is good boy! And you did it in either self-defense or in mercy. Maron fell over thirty feet, the boy must be bleeding internally! And, your grandfather has been pestering me to give you the name Lannister for a year! So in reward for doing your duty to the realm and killing a Greyjoy, you are now Hadrian Lannister!" Robert declared._

 _Hadrian looked at his father and was met with a warm smile, and he could see the pride in Tywin's eyes. But he also saw the disgust in Ned Stark's eyes increase and the hate in the remaining Greyjoy's. "Thank you, your Grace," Hadrian said and left Pyke with his father, heading towards the ships anchored at the coast._

Later that night, Tywin had come by and told Jaime of how proud he was over Hadrian. He was paying his debts, like a Lannister. Like a strong Lannister.

Hadrian sighed and stood up and left his room, intent on informing his friends about their in depending journey, and then to go and be with Joy for a while. He always spent at least an hour with her daily, in honor of Gerion.

He found her in her room in the upper parts of the Rock, reading a thick book in the library. This library wasn't the biggest, but it was the most remote, and tomes of every Lannister King or other notable Lannister that had ever lived. Joy´s golden hair was braided into a single pony-tail, and her green eyes focused on the pages. "What are you reading?" Hadrian asked as he entered.

Joy looked up from her book. " _Life of Loreon ll, How the Lion roared,_ it isn't a very good book, but it helps pass the time."

Hadrian chuckled and sat down in a chair to her side. "And otherwise? Have the Septa been hard on you?"

Joy's smile faltered and Hadrian could feel the rage in his mind. "She doesn't like me because I am a bastard, she thinks I have no place learning about stitching or singing. At least not with Cerenna and Myrielle."

Hadrian placed his arm over her shoulder and hugged her. "I thought at least Myrielle was kind to you?"

"Both Cerenna and Myrielle, and Lanna are kind to me. They don't always like me but they are kind. It's just that I am so much younger then them. It makes it hard to find anything to talk about," Joy complained.

"What are they talking about? You are pretty mature for your age," Hadrian said. "You should have something in common at least."

Joy grimaced. "I am more mature then them. That is the problem, they are still stuck on fairy tales."

Hadrian shivered, realizing where this was going. "Please don't tell me that-"

"Yep."

"Knights and golden princes? Really? They should be over that by now!" Hadrian begged.

"No no, they are not. And they are still going over how beautiful you are, and how enchanting your green eyes are and how they will marry you and have your babies," Joy sang, her joy at seeing her cousin's growing horror too much to resist.

Hadrian stared at her before shivering, and looking around in the library, half believing that they would come out of the shadows. "They so need a new hobby. It is not happening! I am not marrying them, and aren't all of them already promised to another?"

"They are."

"So why are they so dead set on having me!"

"They think you are yummy."

"Seriously, yummy? What does that even mean?"

Joy's eyes lit up with mischief. "That means that they want to devour you like a piece of cake," she sang.

"You are lying," Hadrian said.

"No. They still think that Lord Lannister will break their betrothals and marry them to you instead."

Hadrian's shoulders slumped. "They are never going to give up, are they?"

"No."

"I'll have to live with them even when they are married and have children of their own?"

"Yep."

"Even when I have children of my own?"

Joy gasped. "The Legendary Black Lion, who hates the shackles, thinking about his future children? Blasphemy!"

"You are enjoying this aren't you, you little rascal," Hadrian said.

Joy nodded happily, making Hadrian smiled. As a bastard she had a hard life, and didn't smile often. Hadrian saw her as his own sister, both having grown up despised, and loved by Gerion.

"So, are we reading this book?" Hadrian asked and sat down as Joy started reading loudly, just enjoying being in each other's presence.

Hours went by before Joy started to yawn, her exhaustion obvious. "Come on little rascal, let's get you to bed."

Joy tried to shake of her sleepiness. "I'm not tired!" she hotly said. Her yawn that came a second later didn't help her cause.

"Sure you aren't. But, as I am leaving tomorrow you need to be up early to say goodbye."

Suddenly Joy was much more alert. "You are leaving? Where?"

"King's Landing."

Joy suddenly smiled. "Tell Myrcella I said hello. I know Queen Cersei despises me, but Myrcella and Tommen are kind."

"That they are. Nothing like our dear aunt."

Joy hissed. "I deny any relations to that woman."

Hadrian grabbed her shoulder. "Be careful. Cersei may have no supporters in Casterly Rock, thanks to me, but such talk is still dangerous. Nobody, except my father, likes Cersei. But she is our Queen, and a Lannister."

"That doesn't mean I have to like her. Plenty of Lannister's hate each other."

"Such as?" Hadrian asked.

"Tywin and Tyrion, Cersei and Tyrion, You and Cersei, you and Lancel and many more. We are a complicated family."

Lancel Lannister was one of the few Lannister individuals that despised Hadrian. The reason was clear. If Tommen hadn't inherited the Rock, and as Tywin had disinherited Tyrion from the Rock in his mind, Casterly Rock would have passed to Kevan, and then his eldest son Lancel. Hadrian's existence had made Lancel's chance at being Lord Lannister nearly impossible.

Hadrian didn't disagree with Joy's observation. "True. But enough of that, we need to get some dinner, I need to tell Lucion and Damon that we are leaving, and then you are going to bed."

It looked like Joy tried to shot lightning bolts with her eyes. "If you behave I'll make sure the cook makes a strawberry pie for you…" Hadrian bribed her with.

There were exactly five things you could bribe Joy with. Books, Knowledge, helping her escape the Septa, pranking her female cousins and Strawberry Pie. The Pie was always the easiest option. "Deal," Joy said, closed her book with a bang and skipped out of the library, leaving a gaping Hadrian behind.

"She just tricked me… she just pulled one on _me…_ " he said. If Lucion ever heard of this he would hear it to his last day.

He then stood up and rushed after the ten year old.

* * *

The next day at dawn Hadrian sat upon his black war-steed, Tirion, fully dressed in his armor, Brightroar strapped to his waist and surrounded by Lannister men-at-arms. Damon and Lucion rode up to his side, fully armored, carrying the Lannister Banners. "You ready?" Damon asked Hadrian.

Hadrian nodded and turned Tirion around, calling out the "Let's go!" and rode out of the Lion's Mouth. Dawn had just settled, making the banners shine like blood and molted gold, but the air was still cool. The fifty men lined up, Daven and Lucion with Hadrian at the front, and Lannister banners in the front, with the banners of Crakehall, Clegane, Payne and Brax behind the Lion.

As they got out of the hill and of the bridge leading to the Lion's Mouth, Hadrian turned his head and looked at his home. Casterly Rock was mighty, nearly twice the height of the Wall, with hundreds of towers crowning the mighty mountain, and below Hadrian could hear the small harbor inside the Rock waking to life.

Visenya Targaryen was said to have doubted if Aegon the Conqueror could have taken the Rock, and with two leagues of stone from west to east, and north to south, it was highly possible. The Rock was by far the second largest castle in Westeros, only Harrenhal had ever rivaled it. The Lion's Mouth itself was intimidating, two hundred feet high was the natural opening, and on it the Lannisters had built a strong bulwark of towers and walls a hundred and fifty feet high, making it nigh impossible to storm it. The heavy weirwood and steel gate, gilded with gold, was twenty five feet wide, and instead of the classical gate that opened by parting in the middle in too two separate parts, the Lion's Roar was a single huge piece, that was bolted to chains from underground, and using a wheel you could slide the gate shut, going out from the northern section to the southern, and completely sealing the Rock.

Casterly Rock had never fallen to an enemy. Attacking the Lion's Mouth was madness, but going through the natural caverns beneath it was worse. The Greyjoy's tried that. Too late they realized the trap as portcullises slammed down, trapping the Ironborn in small groups in cages, and Lannister men soon came with spears and bows, butchering them like animals. Not to mention that in times of siege, more portcullises could be dropped and close the harbor.

Hadrian stared at its might, before his eyes traveled to Lannisport. The city was the third largest in Westeros, only the capital and Oldtown beating its size. Lannisport was home to nearly 250 000 people, its trade, gold and fish. The city had several large manors, home to cadet branches of House Lannister, and had walls a hundred feet high with strong towers and battlements scattered around on it.

Soon however they rode to far away, and the hills of the Westerlands showed themselves. It took fourteen days to reach King's Landing, with them other nobles and knights of the Westerlands had joined up, arriving I groups or alone to join the Black Lion to the capital.

The procession had with the newly arrivals grown from fifty to nearly a thousand, with each lord having guards, many knights having squires, and just extra personal like cooks, smiths, servants and more. Hadrian hadn't actually chosen a squire, but Lucion and Damon were always there to help. But Hadrian would much rather maintain his equipment personally.

Their journey through the Riverlands were…tense. Hoster Tully had every reason to dislike and fear having Tywin Lannister as a neighbor, and it didn't help that Hadrian had to keep the Mountain on a tight leash.

The third sore point in his and Tywin's relationship. While Hadrian agreed that Gregor Clegane was an asset to House Lannister, he needed to be reined in. Allowing that man to rape and pillage as he did was dangerous, but Hadrian knew how to keep both Clegane's happy. And far away from each other.

Soon they left the Riverlands, allowing Hadrian to relax a bit. The Crownlands were much safer, at least in some areas. Soon the Capital came into sight.

This wasn't the first time Hadrian visited King's Landing, but it was the first without his grandfather. The capital at first looked was stunning. Large walls, a full harbor and the Red Keep at the top of Aegon's Hill. The second impression was the smell. It smelled waste, dead bodies, perfume and worse.

"What can smell this bad?" Lucion complained.

Damon sniffed the air. "Hey! I recognize this this scent!"

Hadrian could hear the trap, and grinned as Lucion said "What?"

"It smells like your sister after a good fuck!" Daven japed. It took Lucion a few seconds to realize the meaning of his cousins' words.

"You fuck!" Lucion roared as he tried to strangle Daven, and Hadrian laughed.

"Then the scent must run in the family!" Hadrian said.

Both idiots turned to look at him, Lucion still strangling Damon. "Huh?"

Hadrian grinned ear from ear. "You both have sisters…" he said and rode on.

The men behind them laughed, and Hadrian saw the Strongboar struggling to remain on horse, his booming laugh shaking the air. Then the two idiots understood and Lucion stopped his work on Damon and instead went for Hadrian. Hadrian simply lifted an eyebrow as he saw his cousin's hands. "Really? You really wanna try that?"

Lucion grumbled and let his hands fall down and the men kept laughing as they rode through the Lion's Gate. The citizens stopped their business to stare at the new arrivals, and also glare quite a bit at the Lion banner, but even more at the Clegane one. That the people of King's Landing hated Lannister's were no big secret. The city hadn't been sacked since the Dance of Dragons, one hundred and fifty years ago. Then Tywin Lannister had come and brutally sacked the city, ending the Targaryen's and seating Robert Baratheon there instead. And things hadn't gotten better since then.

It was important to understand that while the citizens of the capital had hated the Mad King, they had still remembered the prosperity they got under House Targaryen, and therefore the city still loved the old dynasty. Indeed, the Crownlands were a much divided region, one third following Stannis Baratheon, one third following the Lannister's and the last bunch don't giving a shit anymore.

Soon the company approached the Red Keep, and its gate opened for the Lion banner. The courtyard was a beehive of activity, with stewards and servants running around organizing, and three proud banners hang in the air. The first was the crowned Stag, proudly prancing on a yellow field. Hadrian saw the golden lion on red just below, and finally was the grey direwolf on white a bit away from the other banners. Hadrian indeed could see at least ten guards with the Stark colors, and he inwardly shook his head. _"The wolf is mighty in the north, but amongst lions, stags and worse, they melt and loose."_

Hadrian dismounted and was soon approached by a steward with Baratheon colors. "Ser Hadrian, quarters have been prepared for you and your men in the Maegor's Holdfast, your things will be taken there."

Hadrian nodded. "And my father? Where is he?"

"Guarding the King, my lord."

"And where would that be?" Hadrian irritated asked.

The steward frowned. "In the small council chambers, my lord. You are not welcomed there."

Hadrian grinned. "The Crown owes Casterly Rock three million dragons, and I am also here to negotiate the start to repay us. Do you want to tell the King why the terms got better for me, and worse for the Crown?"

The steward stood there stuttering before giving up. "Follow me, good Ser."

Hadrian smiled. "See that was easy. Damon! Take the men and install them at their quarters, and remember to behave!" he told them, roaring out the last part.

Damon nodded and soon Hadrian followed the stuttering fool of a steward. Soon they entered the Throne Room, and Hadrian observed the peaceful look of the Room, with wines painted on to the pillars, and at the end of the hall stood the Iron Throne. Hadrian gave it a fleeting look, it was a big ugly thing, before proceeding to the back and was soon near the Small Council chambers when he saw his father.

"Standing there till winter comes?" Hadrian said.

Jaime had been half sleeping, so he jumped into the air a bit at the sudden new voice. "Hadrian!" he called and laughed stepping up and soon father and son gave the other a quick hug.

"Hidden away at Casterly Rock, must be so boring," Jaime said his green eyes glinting with mischief.

"It truly is. Without uncle Tyrion grandfather has nothing to be angry about, or distracted, so he has had all the time in the world for me," Hadrian joked.

"You should be honored. Seven knows that you were living in one of Cersei's dreams."

Hadrian shudder. "Don't ever say that. And you know that having Tywin's full attention on you isn't exactly funny."

Jaime smirked. "He's been hard on you?"

Hadrian molded a horrified face. "Don't say that so Renly hears it. He might take it the wrong way."

Jaime laughed. "He might want sneak into your chambers," he teased.

Hadrian shuddered at the thought "Giving me nightmares? You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Or Loras might be kind enough to join. Must be Renly's personal dream," Jaime continued.

Hadrian hit his father on the shoulder. "Or I might be able to persuade your fellow Kingsguard to look the other way while I give Lysa Arryn the keys to the tower."

Jaime lost his smirk. "That's not funny."

"No, it hilarious. I remember the way she looked at you, and then at her husband," Hadrian said, grinning. "What happened really? Lord Arryn was healthy as a bull."

Jaime shrugged. "Men fall sick all the time."

"Yeah, but Arryn? It's strange, and now Ned Stark is here, bumbling through politics like a bulldog, right?" Hadrian said.

"You mean like a direwolf?"

"I believe even wolves can be stealthier then Stark, even wolves large as horses," Hadrian countered. "He is making more enemies than friends, or am I wrong?"

"If he makes any friends," Jaime answered.

"How did Cersei take the news that her golden son is marrying a Stark?" Hadrian asked grinning.

Jaime smirked. "I have to admit, that was a funny scene."

"Can you describe it?"

"The usual. Throwing things, cursing at Robert, threating servants, demanding to write to father."

"And Joffrey?"

Jaime frowned. "Rather well. He doesn't like her, girls is as stupid as they can be, and just as naïve. But he thinks her pretty, so maybe she has something?"

Hadrian chuckled. "So we will soon have a new Cersei. A bitter queen with an awful husband that is viewed as a pair of breast and legs?"

"Pretty much. Lady Stark was very happy about the match."

"Did Lady Stark hit the head? Southern princes and Stark girls do have a history for ending badly," Hadrian said.

Jaime nodded, "And history is looking to repeat itself. Things might get ugly."

Hadrian stared at his father. " _What are you up to?_ "

"Now father, saying such things _are_ dangerous," Hadrian warned.

Jaime gave his son a winning smile. "We are of course only chatting, Harry."

Hadrian nodded towards the door. "What are they talking about in their?"

"The tourney, what else?" Jaime said.

Hadrian scoffed. "Their incredibly large debt?"

"That's what some might think," Jaime dryly said. "But Robert calls it _counting coppers_ and doesn't give a shit if he is in debt. As long as he has boars to fuck and whores to hunt he is happy."

Hadrian laughed. "Then give him a Crakehall girl and he should be set for life!"

Jaime stared at his son, mouth open. "Haha! Good one, but don't let Strongboar hear you say that."

"You know he is here, right? Half the nobility from the Westerlands arrived with me. Bloody wankers, half of them spent the journey complaining or boasting. Especially the Frey's."

Jaime nodded wisely. "The Frey are born with two talents, being annoying and ass licking."

"Poor aunt Genna."

"Poor aunt Genna indeed."

The two chuckled at that. Genna Lannister was the only person alive that could lecture and humiliate Tywin. Of course, it was a bit of a family secret, but it was so funny seeing the mighty Tywin crumbling in front of a single old and rather short woman. "Eh, personally, I believe as long as she can yell at Grandfather every now and then she is happy."

Jaime chuckled. "So are you competing?"

"I am," Hadrian said, "are you? Going to best Loras Tyrell at what he does best?"

Jaime glared at his son. "Hitting men with pointy things?"

"He can't be _that_ good, Renly is still up and kicking," Hadrian pointed out. "But honestly, is the competition any good? I am joining the joust and the melee, cannot wait to see Joffrey's face, and Cersei, when she realizes what my newest sword is."

Jaime frowned before his eyes lit up in mirth. "Father gave you Brightroar? Ha, finally! That will be sight to see!"

Hadrian draws the blade slightly, allowing the Valyrian Steel to reflect in the sunshine. "The pride of the Lannister family, if you listen to grandfather," Jaime said.

"I still don't understand why you rejected the blade."

Jaime got a soft smile on his face. "That sword should be wielded by either the Lord Lannister or the Heir. Gerion deserved because he found it, and as I'm a Kingsguard I cannot inherit my fathers lands and titles. They pass to you, and if we are being honest, you need all the help you can get. I am still the superior sword," he boasted.

Hadrian didn't deny that. He was good, and might one day be as good as his father, but right now Jaime were still better than him. "So what? You allowed me to have it because of charity?"

"More like helping my son? Or do you not want to keep it," Jaime said with a smirk.

"In your dreams," Hadrian said and chuckled. "I'll never let this sword out of my sight."

"I think you might have too. Valyrian Steel is not allowed in the melee."

"I'm sure I can get Robert to allow me to use it. But speaking of the tourney, will any of the Stark's compete?"

Jaime laughs. "Lord Stark don't fight in tourneys, wants to keep his moves secret. None of his sons, or ward, came south so only a few of his household guards will be joining."

Hadrian snorted. "So no new challenge? Or is the mighty Joffrey joining?"

Before Jaime could rebuke his son for his words on the Crown Prince, the doors to the Small Council opened and the members of the council started to pour out, only to stop at the sight of the two Lannisters.

Hadrian could identify several of them. There was Varys the Eunuch, the Master of Whispers in his purple robes and bald head. Even Tywin wasn't sure what Varys was loyal too. Then there was Grand Maester Pycelle, a man that Hadrian despised. Pycelle claimed to be loyal to Tywin, but in reality was loyal to Queen Cersei, and his _dear_ aunt hated him. Pycelle was more likely to poison him then aid Hadrian. That the man looked like a pervert with his beard and old greedy eyes didn't help him.

Then there was Lord Petyr Baelish, which was by far the most dangerous of all the Small Council members. Dressed in expensive clothes, with green grey eyes and a dark hair with a small beard, the man had gone from nothing to quite a lot, and was one of the richest and well informed men in Westeros. Hadrian did have a sneaky suspicion that both Varys and Baelish had Blackfyre blood in their veins. Especially Baelish was under suspicion, as the man was known to own a Valryian Steel dagger. A small poor Vale House with roots from Braavos in possession of a Varlyrian Dagger? It was a bit fishy.

Then there was Lady- I mean Lord Renly Baratheon. The man had the classical Baratheon looks, with black hair, a strong jaw, broad shoulders and deep blue eyes. The man was dressed in expensive green and yellow clothes, with small lines of black on them. Must have taken him hours to dress this morning. Or Loras helped him.

"Hadrian!" Renly called, "so good to see you! We might actually have a really good final this time!"

Hadrian smiled. "Lord Renly, are you joining the lists?"

"Of course," Renly said, "somebody must represent House Baratheon!"

" _More likely to get knocked down in the first rounds"_ Hadrian mused quietly. Renly was living in a fairy tale, as the man had never been in battle, never killed a man. Hadrian liked the words he heard from an old guard from Storm's End. " _Robert is Steel, flexible and strong. Stannis is iron, and will break before he bends. Renly is like copper, fancy to look at but in reality useless."_

That was the truth of the Baratheon brothers, like stags they looked strong, but in reality they were prey to the hunters like lions and, indeed, direwolves."Is Loras going to join? Need some good competition except for my father and the Mountain."

Renly shrugged. "I know that Loras is entering, so that will be a good fight. But you aren't really here for the joust are you? You have always enjoyed the melee more."

"That is true, has Thoros gotten over his defeat from last time?" Hadrian said smirking.

Renly chuckled. "Took a nice amount of wine and whores, but I think his pride has healed. Going to knock it down again?"

"Somebody must do it," Hadrian said grinning.

"Ser Hadrian, do you have any business with the Small Council?" a strong voice interrupted.

Hadrian nodded and turned to the new Hand. "Lord Stark, I am here to negotiate a plan for the Crown to start to repay the debt you owe House Lannister."

Eddard Stark was a man that looked impressive, but in reality he looked so out of place it was painful. The North never had the time to evolve the politics that ruled the South, as they always had to fight of one enemy or the other, or the fighting the cold. It made the grey eyed lord dressed in leathers stick out like a black flower in a garden of white. "The Crown's debt will be repaid, but we really don't have the resources right now, Ser Hadrian," Petyr Baelish said.

Hadrian lifted a single brow. "Oh, I believe you need to find those resources and quickly, Lord Baelish. My Grandfather has been very generous in his loaning to the Crown, and can wait, but rumors are that the Iron Bank is growing… restless. You are running out of time, and loans are meant to be repaid."

As dangerous as House Lannister were, the Iron Bank overshadowed them. If that Bank didn't start getting paid back chances were great that they would start to support the Targaryens, or other claimants to the Throne. Keeping the Iron Bank happy was a must, but Hadrian refused to allow them to be the only ones getting their money back.

Baelish smirked. "Yes, they are. But, we are repaying them, slowly."

"Not fast enough, as your debts only grow larger to that bank. It is in the Crowns best interest to pay that debt off. And as you can clearly pay a little to the Iron Bank, you can scrape together money to pay back House Lannister. Even family has limits," Hadrian said starring at Baelish. "And Lannister's do pay their debts."

The two stared at each other, none backing down.

Lord Stark then interrupted, "If you two follow me we can surely come to an agreement, Ser Hadrian."

Hadrian eyes narrowed before conceding. "Lead the way, Lord Hand. And I'll see you later father," he said in goodbye.

All Jaime did was to smirk. "Have fun!" he called out after. And Hadrian had to suppress his own smirk at Lord's Stark frown. He really needed to learn how to keep his feelings secret. But Lord Starks hate against the Lannister's were understandable.

Hadrian had thought about it for long before he realized that the Stark's had been the House to suffer the most in the Rebellion, yet no Targaryen's were faced with the blade of a Stark. By all rights Aerys Targaryen had been Ned Starks to kill, and Jaime robbed him of that. Robbed him of his revenge.

Hadrian took his time to observe Lord Stark as they walked towards the Tower of the Hand, Baelish. Hadrian got amused as he saw the Stark guards tense at a Lannister's presence, and he could also Baelish eyes gain a small glint in amusement at the hostility. " _What are you playing at now, worm?"_

The walk up the tower was rather quick, if winding and tiring in the extreme heat. Stark opened the door to his personal solar, and Hadrian took a quick look around. The room was rather bare, with the minimum amount of decorations, except a huge greatsword leaning to one of the walls, and a few books and a dagger at Stark's desk.

"Valyrian Steel, Lord Stark?" Hadrian asked and pointed to the sword.

"Aye, my ancestral sword, Ice," Lord Stark answered and sat down in his chair behind the desk.

"Jealous Lannister?" Baelish asked, smirking.

Hadrian grinned. "Not at all. I much more prefer a sword you can use in combat, that one looks a bit big."

Stark nodded. "It's mostly ceremonial."

"But still, for the mighty house of Lannister to not have Valyrian Steel, must be awkward," Baelish said. "And your grandfather has been searching for so long…"

"Nah, Brightroar is more than good enough, and can be used in battle." Hadrian said laid his hand on his sword.

"It was recovered by your Uncle Gerion, wasn't it?" Stark said.

"It was, and upon his death by the hands Euron Greyjoy it was given to my grandfather, and he kept it in his office. I was given it only a fortnight ago," Hadrian revealed, and could see Baelish's eyes harden. _"Good, so the mockingbird doesn't know everything_ ". Not surprisingly. Gerion had only been home for a few months before the Greyjoy Rebellion started, and Brightroar had been used by him. And as Gerion was never involved in any of the large fights not many knew of Brightroar's existence.

Tywin had always said that you don't boast over things. Be graceful about them, and therefore in difference to many other Houses Tywin hadn't showed of Brightroar every chance he got, it had mostly gathered dust in his solar. And as good as Baelish's spies were, getting into the solar of the Lord of House Lannister were beyond them.

"Now," Lord Stark began, "what is this about starting to repay the loan House Lannister gave the Crown?"

"It is easy, House Lannister cannot and will not continue to loan any money whatsoever, and as long we don't get anything back. Our deal is simple, we want five percent back, with one more percent in interest, back every year, starting as soon as the next year starts," Hadrian said.

"That's not possible, Ser Hadrian. The Crown barley has or earn enough gold to make the realm spin, we need all our money," Baelish said.

Hadrian shrugged. "Then you won't get any more loans, Lord Baelish."

"I am sure we can think of something," Lord Stark tried to amend.

"My Lord Hand-" Baelish began.

"Enough. Ser Hadrian is right. The Crown cannot rely on Tywin Lannister's gold forever, we need self-providence, and start to repay our loans. We only need a little bit to amend House Lannister and the Iron Bank," Lord Stark pressed on. "Do you have any ideas, Ser Hadrian?"

"A few, but I really don't care how you pay back," Hadrian admitted. "But three millions is too much to just let it continue grow, even for the Lannister's. Raise the tax, have a fee for everybody wanting to compete in the upcoming Tourney, place a toll on brothels, there are a million options, Lord Stark."

"That there are. But why collect the debt now, Ser Hadrian. House Lannister isn't exactly running short of money, right?" Baelish said.

Hadrian laughed. "Not at all! My grandfather is still shitting gold, don't worry. But even Lannister's have limits on borrowing, even to family, before it gets a bit too much. It would of course also help my cousin Prince Joffrey to take the Throne with full coffers."

Stark frowned. "King Robert is still young, Lord Hadrian. He has many years to live."

"Don't make me laugh, Lord Stark. The king is heavily overweight, and drinking more wine in a single day then the rest of the Red Keep together. His Grace has maybe ten years left, and the Crown only owes more money every year," Hadrian said.

Stark was clearly not happy with his answer, but it was the harsh truth. And say what you will about the Ned Stark, he was a man of the truth. "Very well, Ser Hadrian. I and Lord Baelish will come up with a suitable plan to pay back House Lannister the gold. You may leave," Stark said coldly. Hadrian smirked and took his leave.

"Don't take too long working out an answer. I want a plan set in motion before the tourney is over, because once it is am returning to Casterly Rock," Hadrian said.

"I think that we can come up with something, Ser Hadrian. Give your family my regards. I am certain that the queen will be thrilled that you are back in the capital," Baelish said.

Hadrian smiled and felt one of his brows quirk upwards. "Lord Baelish, I am certain that my extended family loves me just as much as your extended family likes you." Hadrian said, smirking at the man. It was no secret that Baelish's foster father Hoster Tully hated the man. Why was up for debate, but with Lysa Arryn's obvious obsession for Baelish it wasn't hard to figure it out.

"Yes family relations can be so different depending on one's family," Baelish continued. Hadrian simply huffed, knowing that the little lord meant Jaime and Cersei. Hadrian and his Uncle Tyrion has known for ages what the idiotic twins were doing, and Tyrion praised the gods every day that nobody had found out. A sentiment Hadrian agreed on.

Hadrian smirked and bowed before Lord Stark before turning and extending his hand to Baelish. Baelish took the offered hand and Hadrian smirked as he quietly said. "Be careful. Or the wolf will hear the boast the little bird makes about the trout sisters. And his teeth's looks very sharp."

Hadrian could see Baelish eyes look a bit afraid before he covered it up. Hadrian gave the minor lord a razor sharp smile before he turned around and walked out, eyeing the Stark guards as he moved though the tower. As he entered an isolated corridor heading to Maegor's Holdfast he saw a Stark guard walking towards him. The guard smelled of alcohol and Hadrian begged to the Seven that the men wouldn't notice Hadrian, as the Black Lion was way too tired to deal with a drunken fool.

"What are you doing here, Lannister?" the Stark guardsman asked swaying where he stood.

Hadrian didn't even turn around as he answered "That's Lord Hadrian to you. Know your courtesies."

The Stark men guffawed at him. "Aren't you the Kingslayer's bastard? The Black Lion?"

Hadrian didn't turn around as he said. "It is Ser Hadrian, guardsman. Learn how to talk to nobility."

The Stark man spat in front of Hadrian. "A bastard lion roaring loud, but no bite."

Hadrian stopped and turned around, starring coldly in the man's eyes. "You must forgive me for what I am about to do."

"What is the little cub goin-" the man spoke no further as Hadrian stabbed him with a conjured dagger in the throat, before in quick session banishing his armor and clothes and throwing a portkey in the form of a silver coin on the body, transporting it to a brothel in King's Landing.

They will think he got drunk and died in some kind of fight that is regular in brothels.

Hadrian leaned against the wall nearby as soon as he apparated from the Tower to an abandoned corridor. Magic was hard to perform, and he could only do it in small measures. Doing what he just did, and adding the silencing and notice-me-not charm around the area to stop spies to see, and Hadrian had used his magical reserves for two weeks at least. Damn!

The dreams had started at ten years old. On the night after killing Maron Greyjoy, he dreamt of another world. Of another life. The truth, the horrible truth of why he remembered was a harsh one. Harry Potter, as his name had been, had recovered all of the Deathly Hallows, earning him the title Master of Death.

What a joke that was. It was a sadistic joke at that, and Joffrey would maybe even enjoy it. Scratch that, the little brat only enjoyed people he injured.

Nobody could be the master of death. What happened was that you mastered your own death, in a twisted way. Your body still died, but your soul lived on, and in difference to all other souls, that never remembered their former lives, Hadrian did. And one could only activate his former life's by pleasing death.

Only Life can pay for a Life.

Hadrian Lannister both despises and respects Harry Potter. The boy was brave, kind to his friends and stubborn, never giving up. But he was a fool. Not killing his enemies, but letting them live was a deadly and idiotic mistake. Not seeing that the redhead was a fool and that he leaned too much on the bushy haired girl. Not to mention the old big bearded man. That was some sloppy manipulation.

But he did remember the magic, how to cast and what the different spells did. Learning to cast the wand-less and silent wasn't easy, and very exhausting but it gave him a secret weapon that no one knew about.

Hadrian had sworn to never be that kind or manipulated that he had been as Harry Potter. Never. He was a Lannister. Hadrian Lannister, Heir to Casterly Rock and all its titles. He was a lion.

And he could match his bite to his roar.

* * *

 **So a basic starting chapter. Hadrian is the son of Jaime, not Tyrion, simply because I still believe that Tywin would deny any offspring of Tyrion any chance of Casterly Rock.**

 **I also really wanted to include more Lannister's! Too often you read these stories and there are only the main Lannister's! Next chapter will be meeting Cersei, The Evil Shit That We Miss When We realized That Ramsey is Worse, and Myrcella and Tommen. As well as the Stark Household.**

 **As for marriage, take it easy. No Margaery will jump in here. While the two would most likely work, she is jumping for Queen. Romance is open for options, just remember that Dany, Marg and Sansa is gone! And I am using the show! That really doesn't allow for many girls...**

 **You will find out while Sansa is out later.**

 **Now, before we continue my views on Game of Thrones need to be said, so if I bash a favorite of yours, I will tell you now.**

 **First I am not a huge Lannister fan, indeed my favorite is Tywin and Tyrion. I simply like the ruthlessness and politics. I am a Stark Loyalist, but sadly the show busted my number one option as the new King in the North when they killed Rickon. Now I am a huge Jon Snow fan, I do like the hero, and was hyped that the R+L=J theory is TV-Cannon. Do note that I do not think that he is a Targaryen!**

 **Why?**

 **It's too romantic for the world of Game of Thrones. I promise you, even if Jon is the son of a Targaryen, I'm sure he is still a bastard. If he is of rape is still up for debate. And if I am wrong I am going to take the shit with grace.**

 **But there are Stark's I hate for their stupidity. Especially the old red-haired one. Too many mistakes that she as a Lord Paramount's daughter should have seen. And her eldest son… marrying a foreign girl with no huge armies or gold to her name… stupid!**

 **As for my view on Dany. I do not like her. Why? Because without her dragons she would be dead. And even then only Tyrion stopped her from damaging even more. I'm not saying that Jon is smarter when it comes to politics, I think that they are equal.**

 **It's said to say, but between the current monarchs Cersei is the better politician…. Wow that world has problems! Do note that the monarchs have advisors that are good in politics and the like.**

 **Now that that is over, next chapter will be published when it is ready.**

 **Read and Review!**

 **Light-in-Oblivion**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am back!**

 **I'm so sorry, for the late update, but life came and kicked me in the butt. I got, (had to use Translate for this one so if it is wrong, do tell me nicely) an ear canal inflammation. I still haven't fully recovered, and spent nearly a week drugged with three different sorts of painkillers just to be able to sit up straight with my ear going dunk.**

 **This also means I cannot use headphones, and as I use music to relax and let imagination flow when writing, it got more difficult.**

 **But I do have a treat for you guys. The largest chapter I have ever written. Without AN it reached 16k. This chapter does include a lot, and more will be written at the end.**

 **Without out further ado, Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2.

298 AC, Eight Month.

Two fucking days. It took two days before Hadrian had started to recover after his use of magic on the Stark guard. How he hated having access to that kind of power, but not the means to fully utilize it.

Magic was, sadly, a pathetic weapon at best. Magic would give him an edge for a short while, and could save his life, but magic was too tough to perform to be an efficient weapon. He had theories that the death of the Dragons, cutting down the Weirwood Tree's and other acts made by the Maester's and the Faith had crippled the flow of magic. Hadrian did have much easier time using magic when close to a Wierwood, such as the ones on the Isle of Faces or the huge Weirwood in Casterly Rock. His one journey to Highgarden had also enriched his magic, as the Tyrells had three of the damned trees.

The Valyrians were clearly powerful mages, and the few Valyrian artifacts Hadrian had researched on were heavily enchanted. The enchantments were so good that they were far more superior to anything Hadrian remembered from his former life. They had layers of magic, each with a purpose and a meaning, strengthening the artifact and giving them power far superior to anything Hadrian had dreamt of. But they also were the only good magical focus that Hadrian had stumbled upon.

Having Brightroar had already strengthened Hadrian's magic, and he had started to delve into some of the tougher spells available. But he couldn't exactly use Brighroar as a medium for his magic. Pointing a bastard sword around like a wand was a bit… obvious. No, he needed something smaller, like the knife Lord Stark had in his office.

But that would have to wait, as for now Hadrian would have to rely on wandless casting and the small boost having Brightroar near him would enhance his magic. There was of course the Oath between him and Gerion, but even now Hadrian wasn't sure how it had happened. Magical Oath's were binding between magical. That of course meant that Gerion must have had a magical core, but that still didn't explain how an oath like that sprung up.

But for the two days Hadrian had spent in isolation, claiming food poisoning that he got from his travels to the city. They had stayed at many inns and ate hunted animals. It wouldn't be the first time somebody ate something bad on the road. And because he was feeling sick after all that magic people had an easier time believing him.

As for the guard… Hadrian berated himself repeatedly for that. It had been stupid, his nerves had been fried after keeping the Mountain in check, dealing with Baelish and the fuckin demands from his vassals and he simply… snapped.

While a cutting curse would have been easier, Hadrian was glad he didn't do that. The cut would have been so clean that only Valyrian Steel would be looked on as the murder weapon. And as two of the three Valyrian blades in King's Landing belonged to House Stark Hadrian would have been a prime suspect.

Thankfully everybody thought the guard went to a dirtier brothel and had a bad ending. It was hardly the first time that happened.

But now it was time to re-enter King's Landing. Therefore the nobles that had gossiped about Hadrian behind his back fell awkwardly quiet when he entered the Throne Room, dressed in a replica of his grandfather's more formal attire, Brightroar strapped to his waist and head held high. The two Lannister Guards behind him helped.

This would be the last time before the Tourney that the King held court, as he would be pissed drunk once the tourney started. Smart people would wait for that to happen before asking Robert for anything. A drunk Robert was a happy and free going Robert.

"Next to approach the King!" the Steward called out from beneath the Iron Throne. It was guarded by five of the Kingsguard, with only Blount and Jaime being missing, more than likely guarding Tommen and Myrcella.

A snobby teenager, more than likely a nobleman's son, approached the King. "Your Grace, I'm Ser Galwarn Tarth, my father is second cousin to Lord Selwyn Tarth."

Robert seemed to regain some sense of interest upon hearing Galwarn's last name. No surprise really, House Tarth originates from the Stormlands, Roberts ancestral lands. And being that the King was surrounded by Crowlanders, River Lords and Westerlanders the man must be somewhat happy to see a Storm Lord. "Selwyn Tarth is a fine man."

Galwarn nodded and gave a false smile. Hadrian nearly sighed. _"You need a better mask you snotty brat. Even Robert sees through it!"_

"He is. And that is why I am here. My Lord has a bit of a problem with his heirs. He sadly has no sons and-"

"What of it?" Robert said strongly. And no wonder, Lord Selwyn was a great supporter of Robert during the Rebellion.

"With no sons the inheritance of the Tarth lands they are in disarray. I am asking you to resolve this once and for all," Galwarn said.

"Lord Selwyn has a daughter. Whoever marries her will inherit the Tarth lands," Robert declared with a grin.

Hadrian had to use every bit of his trained mental capabilities to not laugh at the look on Galwarn's face. Even he had heard of the Beauty of Tarth. Oh this was gold…

"Your Grace-" Galwarn tried but Robert got a hungry grin.

"Are you not man enough for her, Ser Galwarn?"

Hadrian could feel a smile nearly forming of his face as he laughed inwards. Robert Baratheon had tricked a noble! This was gold! Two surprise in one day! Not only did Robert knew something about his bannermen, but he used it to trick someone!

And while Hadrian could keep a straight face, many others couldn't and laughter rang around in the Throne Room, while Robert only chuckled. Galwarn was very red in the face. "Mari-Marriage? Your Grace-"

"You aren't too closely related. And from what I've heard she is a woman flowered. There is no reason why you couldn't marry her," Robert stated leaving no room for argument.

Hadrian had to bite his own cheek, and he could see his Aunt barely suppressing a smile of her own, but her eyes betrayed her. She too found this enjoyable.

The entire court laughing or smirking, and grinning in Robert's case, broke the young man. "But she is so ugly! No man wants her!"

The effect was immediate. Robert simply nodded towards Barristan Selmy, and the old Knight marched forward and slapped the boy before stepping back. Galwarn looked so shocked you could nearly think he had never been slapped before… that might actually be the case.

"That lady," Robert growled. "Is of a higher rank than you, a daughter of one of my most loyal bannermen and you have no right to say things about her. Now, leave. I will not change the fact that whoever Lady Brienne marries will become the next Lord Tarth. Seven above knows that I owe Selwyn that much."

Galwarn, having humiliated himself nodded and left the Throne Room in a hurry. Cersei could barely contain her smirk. And was that appreciation Hadrian saw in her eyes towards Robert?

Nah, that bitch doesn't have feelings about anything that hasn't come from her own womb.

After the comedy that had occurred court was dismissed, and Hadrian turned to his guards. "Go tell Lucion and Damon that I will want to meet them in the training yard in an hour. And if you could get Clegane to come I would appreciate that."

The guards gulped at Hadrian's words. And no wonder, no matter what Clegane it was, you were flirting with death by disturbing them. "Not Gregor, I need technique training. Get Sandor if he can't see if you can find my father."

The guard did relax upon his words. "We'll see to it, my lord. But are you sure you won't need guards?"

" _No. Not with what I am about to do,"_ Hadrian growled in his mind. Stupid, but loyal, guards. "That will not be necessary, I'll be perfectly safe."

The two shared an uncomfortable look. "As you wish. When should Clegane or your father be in the yard?"

"In an hour. I have business to take care of."

The guards made a quick bow before leaving, and left Hadrian alone in the throne room. His eyes naturally sought out the Iron Throne. Even here he his magic resonated being so close to a chair made by dragon fire, and the room was soaked in thick magic, thanks to the dragon skulls that hanged here.

Magic always left traces. And the Red Keep was a treasure trove.

But sadly, the great chair made out of the Conquerors enemies swords was still an ugly thing. Aegon the Conqueror had tried to establish a dynasty of tough, but wise rulers. He failed. But every family had good lords and bad ones.

The Lannister's had their fair share of bad examples. There was a reason nobody used the name Loreon Lannister after Loreon IV. Or as history remembers him, Queen Lorea.

Hadrian left the Throne Room, heading directly to the Royal Apartments through the backdoor. He had already missed valuable time. And he did have things to do. Time was precious.

The Royal Apartments had wide corridors and small gardens beneath it. The red stone shined in the sun, and Hadrian could even hear birds chirping. It was a very peaceful place. Of course the secret tunnels running alongside did damper the effects.

Talk about walls having ears…

But Hadrian had a purpose and was soon at the right door. The door was guarded by Idiot Number Two. Jaime called him Meryn Trant.

"I'm here to see the Queen, Ser Trant."

Trant sneered. The man wasn't very impressive looking, but he was a better sword the Boros Blount. "You are not allowed inside. Only people invited by Her Grace are."

Hadrian sighed. "I am her nephew, and I have family business to talk to her about. Now, you can either move or I'll go downstairs and make the Mountain move you." He really didn't have the time or energy for this.

Trant's hand flew to his sword. "Is that a threat?"

Hadrian smirked. "It is. Now, we both know I can beat you. We both know that the King and Queen will be angry, but they will not do anything. You, my dear Ser, are replaceable. But I don't feel like killing, so I will leave now and get Ser Gregor."

Trant had paled to a stunning white and was sweating. Hadrian smiled sweetly going for the kill. "Or you let me inside. Your choice, good ser."

Trant moved to the side faster than the speed of light and bowed. "Go inside my lord," he said.

Hadrian smiled. And that was the reason he kept the Mountain around. Damn good door opener. "Ser Trant, do stand a little bit away from the door. It would be a shame if you… heard things."

Trant, still scared of Hadrian's previous threat seemed to have an internal battle before taking two steps further from the door. It wasn't much, but Hadrian wasn't going to press the issue. The man was one of his aunt's creatures anyway.

"We will not want to be disturbed," the young lord said as he pushed the door opened and entered his aunts living quarters. Her dining table, personal desk, bed and wine carafe were there arranged to make the room look bigger. It did work, but sadly, Hadrian's appreciation of the room ended when he saw her.

Hadrian might call her a bitch, but even he knew that Cersei Lannister was a beauty. With her long hair, green eyes and plentiful body some people didn't understand why Robert fucked whores. Than you spent an hour with her in person and you suddenly understood.

"My queen," Hadrian said respectfully and bowed his head, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Hadrian," she answered, her voice hard and cold yet sweet. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Hadrian motioned for a chair. "Might I sit?"

"Still not feeling well?"

Hadrian chuckled. "Bad chicken. Nothing I can't handle. I'm actually sparring later today."

"It is good that you have recovered," his aunt said. Hadrian only motioned for the chair once again.

Cersei only nodded and soon he sat down. "I am here on the orders of grandfather. Trust me, I really don't want to be here," he said after getting comfortable.

"And why not? Don't like my company?"

Hadrian simply leaned his head to the side and smiled a little bit. "More like waiting for the bucket of water to appear."

Cersei smirked. "I do make… powerful first impressions, don't I?"

" _Your first impressions make men run to the hills screaming, my dear aunt,"_ Hadrian thought. He only smiled. "I believe that's a talent we Lannister's have."

All he got out of that was a small twitch on her left eye. "Yes. That we do."

A servant entered the room and started pouring up wine, stopping the conversation. As the servant left the room Hadrian raised his goblet. "For the prosperity of House Lannister."

"For the prosperity of House Lannister," Cersei answered and raised her own glass. The wine was rich and smooth, leaving a sweet taste.

"This is wine from Essos," Hadrian said in appreciation. "Myr, correct?"

"Yes," Cersei answered. "They do make the best red wine, if you cannot get the best Dornish that is. But sadly for every good barrel Dornish there are two bad ones. So imported wine is usually better."

"Must have cost a nice sum of gold," Hadrian said and took another sip. "Myr is a nice distance from King's Landing."

"Nothing I can't afford."

"You, or House Lannister?"

Cersei only smiled. "The same thing, no?"

Hadrian only raised his glass. "Perhaps," he said. "But enough of pleasantries."

"You did have some _orders_ from Father, correct?" she said with a fair bit of scorn. Not surprising, Cersei enjoyed her freedom.

Hadrian nodded. "I do. And I am not even going to same say them until you've had a bit more wine."

That caught Cersei's attention. "Bad news then?"

"More like really unpleasant news."

"More unpleasant than with drawing House Lannister's backing of the Crown financially?"

So those news were out. " _Fuck you Baelish"._ "It needed to be done."

"My son is to be King, do remember that. And if his mother's house will not support him, who will?"

Hadrian had to respond carefully. "I'm always supporting family, my queen. But with a growing debt House Lannister cannot risk going backwards forever. And it will be years before Joffrey ascends to the throne."

"So you have time to regain the money. And once Joffrey is King House Lannister will only reap more rewards if they are loyal," Cersei said with that small smirk of hers.

"Robert Baratheon is still King," Hadrian said. "and will be for some time. And his spending increases daily. Ten years ago the crown wasn't in debt. Five years ago they had less than a million dragons in debt. A year ago they were three million's in debt. He has doubled the debt in a year, as he keep wasting more and more money. How much in debt would the Crown be in another five years? Or even ten?"

Cersei, to her credit, actually looked shocked. She obviously didn't have any control or view of the financial state of the Crown. "It has increased that much?"

"It has," Hadrian replied. "And he is reaching out to more people for money. The Tyrells are starting to build up a nice hold on His Grace. And they have several daughters and sons that are unmarried."

The one thing you could trust Cersei on was her instinct to protect her children. And as she had no wish see them married to Tyrells, Hadrian knew he had her. "Joffrey is betrothed to the Stark girl."

Hadrian snorted. "Oh? The boy doesn't show it. From what I've heard he hasn't been in her presence since the incident at the Trident, and you know it. I also know Margaery Tyrell. A very pretty thing, with all the intelligence of her grandmother. Do you know the story of how Olenna Redwyne became Olenna Tyrell?"

"I can't say I do," Cersei said.

"Olenna was set to marry a Targaryen, while her sister was to marry Luthor Tyrell. But upon Luthor visiting the Arbor Olenna became _lost_ and ended up in Luthor's room. After that Luthor wanted what Olenna gave him."

It didn't take a genius to understand. "Margaery might do the same thing."

"And Sansa Stark is from what I've gathered not good enough to even compete with the little rose."

"And the rose has probably some experience."

"Yes, though probably only with her mouth."

Cersei choked before she recovered. "And how do you know that?"

Hadrian shrugged. "She will not risk her maidenhood, but experience through the mouth cannot be proven and only help her in seducing men."

"How did you learn of the true nature the Queen of Thorns marriage to the Late Lord Tyrell?" Cersei asked interested.

Hadrian smirked. "I visited Highgarden not too long ago. Went for a walk and happened upon Olenna telling a minor Tyrell lady how she could seduce me. Wouldn't surprise me if Lady Margaery knew that story before. And even if she didn't, she is clever enough to come up with such a scheme."

"Have Lady Margaery tried her… powers of persuasion on you?" Cersei asked.

"She did. But I was ready and rejected her before anything happened. That might be the only reason she isn't my wife."

"Having Lord Tyrells daughter marrying you would secure their allegiance."

Hadrian chuckled. "True, but the Tyrells are tired of being seen as _stewards,_ " he said. "There is a reason they tried to have me marry a minor lady of the House, not their precious Rose."

Cersei lifted her head as she understood. "They want to be part of the Royal Family."

Hadrian frowned. "They want a powerful man marrying to their daughter. But especially they want a man Margaery can manipulate. I can resist her, but others cannot. And if the man happened to be in line for the Throne, the better. They want and actually do need Royal Blood. Other houses in the Reach are still wondering why stewards rule them. And Margaery can easily seduce young boys. "

Cersei's eyes flashed. "Are you calling my sons weak-willed?"

" _As they are now? Oh yes,"_ Hadrian thought. "They are young, and have never had a woman. Young minds are easily manipulated. I am not immune to manipulation either, but I've been trained for a long time by your father to resist just that. Have Tommen or Joffrey received such training?"

"They are my sons and will not fall easily, besides," Cersei said as her eyes got hungry. "Where has the Black Lion learned the ways of the women?"

A slip. It wasn't a big slip by any means, but the wine was addling his mind. Occlumency only protected you so far. "Uncle Tyrion got me drunk one night. Woke up with a nice whore in a bed in Lannisport."

" _Plus married in my previous life, and I had children. That usually means that I did something right,"_ Hadrian thought. It was the one thing that haunted his current and the later years of his previous. Had Ginny loved _him_ or the _Harry Potter?_ The reason for the suspicion was heartbreaking, but Hadrian was worried that at least one of his children had been sired by another man.

In his ignorant youth he didn't see the signs, but now later he saw them. It didn't help that Lily Luna Potter's eldest child had been born with blue eyes. And as neither Harry nor Ginny had that in their genes, and Lily's husband had brown eyes, it made Hadrian very suspicious indeed. And Lily had looked very little like him. James at least had his hair. Or his daughter had cheated. That could have happened.

Of course, he wasn't completely faithful either. He did have a few interests on the side when Ginny would spend months away on Quiditch. Fleur had the same problem with Bill. And one night with wine led to things.

Hadrian, and Harry, was well aware that made him a hypocrite. Blaming his wife for sleeping with other men when he himself slept with another woman. But he was only human, and he had married young. While he had been… content, he was plagued with doubts and thoughts of how life could have turned out. His affair with Fleur had proved that he did make a mistake marrying young. It was one of the things that made him warry of marriage. People changed a lot when they were young. Even in their twenties.

And even if he was wrong about his wife or daughter's affair, the fact that _he_ had cheated, made him more cautious for such things and had an easier time seeing the signs. Hence why it took him thirty minutes of hard-thinking about Cersei's children to understand the truth. And of course that view in Casterly Rock years ago didn't hurt, on the contrary, it solidified his suspicions.

"Being unexperienced in any field makes you a target. I like to call it education. Besides, it was one time," Hadrian answered, his smile not wavering once.

Cersei, probably realizing that she didn't have a crack to use, changed the subject. "And the reason for me to fear the Tyrells?"

"There are three persons a Tyrell can marry from the Royal Family. Renly, Tommen and Myrcella. I want no kin of mine near them in that way. And while Renly is a likely option, Olenna isn't stupid. She will want Tommen or Myrcella, as they are easier to manipulate and more likely to have children."

"Olenna isn't Lord Tyrell, her son is."

Hadrian waved her argument of. "Mace Tyrell, also known as the Oaf of Highgarden, listens to his mother's counsel. She will not allow her granddaughter to marry Renly. She will still want your children, and they are excepted to marry."

Cersei didn't look thrilled by Hadrian's argument. "I have known of the risks of who my children would marry for a long time."

"But what is stopping the Tyrells from marrying Margaery to Tommen and then assassinate Joffrey? That way they get their wish of making Margaery a queen, something she wants to be."

Cersei looked down in their wine. "And Myrcella?"

"Myrcella would be the perfect bride for Loras, if you forget his bedpartner. And she is still in the age when knights are the perfect husbands."

"And an increasing debt-"

"May see your children married to a Tyrell."

Both took a sip of their wine. "Do you see," Hadrian began. "We are no longer the only players. The Tyrells and Martell's have been pushed aside since the fall of the Targaryen's, but they are coming back. This Lannister summer we've had is coming to an end. And Robert hates us."

"My children are his."

Hadrian stood up with the carafe and walked over to Cersei. "More wine?"

"Thank you," Cersei said and held forward her glass. As she did so Hadrian leaned closer and said. "Robert has no trueborn children," he said quietly and walked back to his chair. Cersei sat their stunned, her breath ragged and eyes wide.

"Ple-"

"Anything to say about the wine? I do have to get the name of the merchant, this stuff is good."

"Ho-"

"I have always envied your relationship with my father. I remember during the Tourney of Lannisport when I had a nightmare and sought out my father for safety. He was sadly enough busy, so I went back to sleep alone. Having a twin when you grew up must have been comforting, always having a friend."

Cersei, understanding now that Hadrian wasn't going to tattle, relaxed. "It was nice to always have someone to talk to."

Hadrian smiled and nodded. "I can only imagine. Now, the orders from grandfather are simple. Do not antagonize the Starks."

Cersei's face grew a bit red in anger. "It is they that attacked Joffrey!"

"I've heard the story. Now, I agree that you acted correctly nearly all the way. A butcher's boy, even if the rumors are false, striking a Prince and living to tell the tale? Cannot be allowed. But to twist the knife further and killing their direwolves? That was stupid."

"That beast scarred my boy!"

Hadrian slammed his goblet down. "You killed the wrong wolf!" he hissed. "And made the Stark's hate you! Be thankful that Sansa Stark has the attention span of an insect or no Stark would be on our side! You went too far, and you know it!"

"So what?" Cersei spat. "I was supposed to let all of that slide? No true punishment for the Stark's?"

"Yes!" Hadrian said. "If you had the right wolf even Ned Stark couldn't argue about executing it. But you took from what all I've heard was a kind and calm wolf, your sons betrothed's wolf, and had it put to the sword for the action of another."

"They were dangerous. Why the Starks even allowed their children to have direwolves as pets I will never understand."

Hadrian growled. "Then you could have it sent back north. Another thing Stark could have understood after the attack. But you went full on and had it killed. That single act has made people more sympatric for the Starks since the Mad King murdered Rickard and Brandon Stark! It was a mistake!"

Cersei and Hadrian were both red in the face, their eyes filled with fire. "I don't have to listen to you. I am the queen," Cersei said.

Hadrian simply held up his hands. "True, you don't have to listen to me. But you are alienating the Stark's. So many families are circling us like vultures that we cannot afford more mistakes, or there will be war."

Cersei waved him of. "Robert is my husband. He will always support us."

"Even if everything was brought to light?"

Cersei froze. "How dar-"

"If me and Tyrion can figure it out so can others. Jon Arryn knew. I have heard about the old Hands last words. An idiot with only a small knowledge of the Royal Family can figure that one out. Varys, Baelish and more probably knows. What if the Tyrells, Martells or the Starks hears about it? What if they told Robert? Say what you want about His Grace, the man is a tactical genius. If anybody can crack the Rock, it's Robert Baratheon."

"They will never know."

"Renly most likely suspects," Hadrian said.

Cersei paled. If one Baratheon knew… "So why hasn't he told Robert?"

"Robert would never believe his brothers. No, Renly is being more subtle. I've heard this from a servant, so I might be wrong, but apparently Robert was shown a portrait of Margaery with Renly standing nearby and saying _doesn't she look like Lyanna?"_

Cersei's eyes flashed with so much hate that it actually got Hadrian of guard. "How dare he? I am the Queen!"

Hadrian was glaring at his aunt. _"And the Queen's first job is to give the King Heirs. You and Jaime just had to fuck. Why couldn't you have sired a single Baratheon you hag?"_ he thought. "There was nothing stopping him. He knows we aren't in a position of great power until Joffrey takes the throne. There are houses we cannot touch."

"The Lannister's are the strongest House in Westeros, and we are the richest."

"We are, but we cannot fight all of the combined Westeros alone. Can we beat the Starks, yes. Stark and Tully? Yes. Stark, Tully, Arryn? Maybe if we go on the defensive. Stark, Tully, Arryn and Baratheon? Not a chance. As long as Robert Baratheon lives the Stark's have the support of the King."

"If the rumors don't reach Robert he will-"

"I said this to grandfather. Do not underestimate Robert Baratheon's love for the Stark's. If he is forced to pick side he will always chose Stark. It doesn't help that your son is a Prince that is mistreating a Stark girl."

Cersei lost all color in her face. Her eyes widened and she gaped a little bit. "Didn't think of that, did you?" Hadrian said and sipped his wine very pleased that he had stunned Cersei into silence.

Cersei mutely nodded. "I did not," she whispered.

"You know that Robert doesn't truly care too much for his children. He doesn't know about how Joffrey treats his wife-to-be. But others do, and whispers will start," Hadrian said taking a sip of his wine.

Hadrian set down his goblet. "We don't like each other," he began. "but we are family. That single fact binds us together. We fall or rise together. And I do love Myrcella and Tommen. They are sweet and innocent and my cousins. But I cannot heal our relations to the Stark's alone. I need your help."

That seemed to get Cersei out of her stupor. "Why ask me?"

"Because you aren't stupid. Father couldn't play politics even if his life depended on it, Joffrey is still too young and so is the rest of your children. I do not want a war. You don't want one either. That makes us allies."

"Allegiances are usually mutual beneficial," Cersei replied. "What do I get out of it?" she said with a more playful tone.

"No wars not enough?" Hadrian japed. Cersei didn't move a single muscle. "What is going to happen with Tommen once he comes of age?"

Cersei frowned. "He is Joffrey's Heir. His place will be here, with his brother."

"Tommen is after Joffrey in the line of succession until Joffrey has a son. In a few years he will marry the Stark girl and a year after that we'll most likely have a new heir to the Throne. And yet Tommen has no place to go to."

"Dragonstone."

"Will be ruled by Stannis's heirs. Now, I do not know about you, but marrying Tommen to Shireen is a bad idea. On multiple fronts." Hadrian said. He could see the disgust Cersei felt for Shireen fill her eyes. Hadrian personally pitied Shireen Baratheon, and knew that she could become important. But while he wasn't blinded by the Gray-Scale, others were."

"That girl will never marry my son, or anyone else."

"Probably," Hadrian agreed. "But Dragonstone then falls to the Joffrey's Heir, or second son. Still no Tommen."

"Then he will be Lord of Storm's End," Cersei said.

"Storm's End belongs to Renly Baratheon. And while his chances of having children are small, they do exist. Tommen won't see Storm's End for a long time, if ever."

Cersei actually looked worried for her son. She clearly hadn't thought this over. "But were will he go?"

"Castamere," Hadrian said as he smirked.

Cersei's head snapped up so fast you hear her neck crack. "Castamere? But it is a ruin."

"I'll admit it's a bit wet," Hadrian said smirking. "But given enough years it can be fixed. And I will need a new lord of it. And Tarbeck Hall. I can actually allow Tommen to choose, both places have positive and negative side."

"Once Joffrey is King he can give Castamere or Tarbeck Hall to Tommen by Royal Decree."

"He can, but that will cost money," Hadrian said. "If you aid me in bringing back the Stark's to our neutral or good side I will stand for the cost of rebuilding _one_ of the castles and give Tommen a million gold dragons as an economic base. He will need it. The lands are disarray, and while Tarbeck Hall could easily be rebuilt as a naval for trade, it will take time. Same thing with getting the mines around Castamere back up running. Not to mention the cost to maintain a household and a guard."

For the first time in her life Cersei gave Hadrian a thankful look. "Thank you," she even actually said.

Hadrian gave her a soft smile. "He is family. I will do my best to take care of it. But there is one demand for both castles if he chose's it."

Cersei frowned. "What?"

"No lion banner or any combination of white, red and blue. You can understand why. Oh, and he will have to rename Tarbeck Hall. Castamere can still work."

Cersei gave a small laugh. "That is manageable," she said with a smile.

"And, if you can get Joffrey in line I'll add a bonus. I will fight for that Myrcella will not only marry one worthy of her, but somebody she likes. Love I cannot guarantee, but she will have a good husband."

Both knew it was a shaky promise at best. But Hadrian was going to try. He would do that for her even if Cersei didn't rein Joffrey in. But his aunt didn't need to know that…

"If I rein Joffrey in?" Cersei said.

"He doesn't have to love the Stark girl," Hadrian said softly. "He only needs to pretend. That will be enough."

Cersei seemed to actually be happy for his proposal. "And how will we accomplish this?"

Hadrian shrugged. "We start simple. And no time like the present, right?"

Cersei only nodded, so Hadrian continued. "The best way for this to start is to heal the wound between Sansa Stark and Joffrey. Have the boy approach her, don't mention the fucking Trident, and have him give Sansa something. Then he invites her family to dinner with his family."

"Family dinner? Really?" Cersei said.

"It's a simple excuse to get everybody in the same room. And I mean all the family, Robert and Renly included. They are Baratheon's after all."

Cersei didn't even bat an eyelash. "Of course. And I suspect as the Crown Prince's cousin you will be joining?"

"Yes, and I'll not be bringing Lucion and Damon Lannister with me. They are a bit to… wild for that. But if you can get Father to be the guard for the dinner that would be appreciated."

Cersei smiled. "That will be nice." Then Cersei only raised her glass. "To House Lannister," she said.

Hadrian in return raised his. "To House Lannister." He finished his glass before setting it down on the table and standing up. "With your permission to leave, my queen."

Cersei simply waved him off, and Hadrian turned around and left. He saw Trant standing a few feet from the door, and the man took an involuntary step backwards as Hadrian swept past him.

That had gone better than excepted, but it had only been so because Hadrian had dropped so many bombs. He had forced Cersei's mind to evaluate on so many different things that she had simply agreed too many things she otherwise never would have done.

He had in a simple way blackmailed her. Damn that felt good. Of course he now didn't have to much new dirt on her, so he would be forced to get some for the next confrontation.

Of course, having spent that much time with his aunt he had needed to let some steam lose. And that's the reason he had sent his guards to fetch Clegane. Hadrian was in desperate need for a good fight.

The corridors of the Red Keep were full of life once you left the more private area that was the Royal Apartments. While servants and the like still walked those corridors, it was nothing to the beehive that was the rest of the Keep. Servants, guards, knights and nobles all walked around. The nobles gossiped and plotted, the knights bragged trying to impress ladies, and the servants went around doing their job and spying for whoever paid them.

Of course, Hadrian's conversation with the queen had been completely private. Two days with nothing to do had allowed him use his personal spies to… remove the spies located around the queen during their conversation.

Baelish, Varys and indeed Cersei would need to recruit some more.

As for Hadrian's own spies, if they weren't long timers that he owned through some means, he had them sent into a nice room were Gregor was waiting deep in the secret parts of the Red Keep.

As said, the Mountain had his uses and he was legendary loyal to House Lannister. The bodies would be dumped into the Blackwater.

The Game of Thrones was not won by the weak hearted. Could you win being noble? Perhaps, if you had a lot of luck. Most people didn't have that luck. Harry Potter had that luck, but Hadrian Lannister wouldn't dare challenge Lady Fate like that again, so he wasn't taking any chances.

Not to mention his memories as Harry Potter. That boy had showed mercy, and what had it gained him? Voldemort's resurrection, that's what. Sparing Pettigrew had been a mistake. It had led to so much death.

Harry won the war, but he lost it as well. His memories of Delphi Riddle proved that. He had been a hardworking Auror, had indeed changed his World for the better, and what was his reward? The same wounds, the same anger that had teared the Wizarding World apart still existed. Leaving a single block unturned, a single factor unchecked, and that could later kill you and all you hold dear.

Solution? You did not allow loose ends.

The sparring yard was filled with knights and competitors, getting some last minute training before tomorrow. Hadrian could see several people he recognized. Yohn Royce in his bronze armor instructing his sons. The Redwyne twins were sparring with Loras Tyrell. And so many more.

Hadrian had only taken a quick tour to his chambers and changed into his sparing armor before going down here. It was simple, didn't really allow that much protection but it kept him light and quick, as well as allowing more movements then his formal attire. He scanned the yard before grinning, seeing his cousins sparing against a very good opponent.

"Damon! Close that gap!" Hadrian roared as he walked closer to where Damon and Lucion were fighting against the Strongboar. "Ser Lyle! If he doesn't close that gap you are allowed to hit him as hard as possible!"

Many people stopped their activates as Hadrian stepped onto the yard and immediately started directing his cousin's technique. "And Lucion! If you are using a shield you bloody well use it! Don't stand there and block with your sword!"

Damon simply huffed while Lucion took his time and gave Hadrian a dirty glare before they started a renewed attack on the Strongboar. People didn't call him that as a taunt, that man was strong as a boar. Wielding a huge greatsword the man was arguably the third strongest knight in the Lannister Arsenal, only after the Clegane brothers.

Lyle Crakehall was also damned quick and the Lannister cousins had to use every trick they knew to stop the knight from beating them. Lucion stood there using his shield to block Lyle's attacks, while Damon circled around trying to find an opening. When Lyle was forced to lash out to stop Damon, Lucion would strike, but Lyle would somehow slip away.

Finally it came to an end when Lyle struck so hard that Lucion's shield war ripped away, and Lyle hit him in the stomach, but Damon swopped in from behind and placed his blunted sword near Lyle's neck. All three stood there taking in the situation before they started laughing.

Some people nearby clapped their hands. "Good job lads," Lyle said. "You nearly got me several times."

Lucion and Damon were both breathing heavily, nearly laying on the ground from exhaustion. "We got him?" Lucion asked.

Damon weakly nodded. "I did. You died."

"Were you not fast enough?"

"He is faster than me."

"Not an excuse," Lucion said.

Hadrian smiled at their banter. "So none of you want to go up against me?"

Both groaned while the Strongboar laughed. "Don't torture them, Ser Hadrian. They fought well and have earned their rest."

Lucion and Damon gave confirming sounds from the ground. "How long have you been at it?" Hadrian asked.

Lyle looked up to the sky. "One maybe two hours? I've lost count."

Hadrian nodded, impressed at how long they had sparred. "I'm impressed. Didn't know they had the stamina."

Lyle grinned. "They must impress the ladies somehow."

"I didn't even know they could impress ladies," Hadrian said grinning back. On the ground Damon and Lucion were trying to get back up on their feet.

"Shu-shut-up," Lucion said trying to stammer words out.

Damon was only a little better off. "Lucion has no need to impress the ladies."

Hadrian simply waved him off. "Don't do another joke on Lucion's manliness. We've all heard that one before."

Lucion smiled gratefully at Hadrian. Damon only chuckled drily. "Point."

"Lannister!" a rough voice barked then through the yard. If Hadrian had felt like Moses crossing the Red Sea when he arrived at the yard, Sandor was the God that made the sea split. People close to him jumped into the air and away from him, giving the scarred man a lot of leeway. And no wonder. The man's helmet rested in his arms, leaving his burnt face open for the world.

Hadrian didn't find any pity or disgust for the man. Pity wasn't there because Sandor hated it and the scars were very useful for scarring enemies. And no disgust because Sandor had no choice about his looks. No, Hadrian only felt respect for the man. He knew what he was, what he was in the eyes of House Lannister's different members, and accepted it.

That man was strong.

"Clegane, Prince Joffrey allowed you to leave?" Hadrian asked. He didn't actually think Clegane would be allowed to come here. Joffrey wasn't very fond of Hadrian.

"He didn't at first. But then his mother summoned him, and told me to leave."

Hadrian pressed down the smile. So Cersei was following his advice… good. "Lucky me."

Clegane scoffed. "I wouldn't call it lucky."

Hadrian only grinned. "So are we going to spar?"

Clegane grunted as he unsheathed his heavy greatsword. Hadrian only grinned harder. "Our personal weapons? No blunted blades?"

"Blunted weapons are for cunts," Clegane said.

Hadrian walked closer to Clegane. "My blade is a bit shaper than yours."

Clegane only smirked. "Then I have to be a bit more careful when I pound you into the ground."

Hadrian chuckled. "Never change, Sandor. Never change," he said as walked into the arena, Clegane following.

"You going to use your helmet?" Hadrian asked.

Clegane looked down at the helmet, then back at Hadrian, then back again at his helmet before tossing it to a nearby squire. "Damage it and I will kill you," he growled at the terrified squire. "Draw your blade, Lannister."

Hadrian did just that in a simple and quick move, revealing Brightroar to the crowd. He twirled around in a circle, feeling the balance of the sword.

"Valyrian Steel?" Clegane asked.

"Yep, sharp enough?" Hadrian challenged.

Clegane smirked as his eyes grew harder. "This will be good," he said before he stepped forward and struck. Hard.

Hadrian didn't dare to block any attacks head on. No, Clegane's brute strength would pummel him into the ground if he tried that. Instead he allowed Brightroar to slide on Clegane's sword as he dodged the attack.

This cat versus dog style where Clegane kept pushing and Hadrian avoided continued for what felt like hours. This was two men that were stubborn, tough and very good with the sword. Over and over again Clegane struck, using brute strength with a surprising amount of technique and speed to force Hadrian back. In the meantime Hadrian danced around Clegane, using speed and agility to avoid and re-direct the blows.

Around them knights and nobles of all ages and genders were staring at the fight. No one yelled, as they didn't want to interrupt the fighters, even if Hadrian could hear whispers in the back of his head.

But as with all things, an end came. And as with most, it was quick and deceive. Hadrian, drowning in his own sweat and nearly dehydrated, stumbled for a second while dodging another blow. Clegane saw this and capitalized on it, placing his sword down low behind Hadrian's legs, felling him.

It hurt falling that quickly on sand. It hurt a lot. It didn't help that every muscle in his body was screaming, his bones aching and he could barely think straight. One thing he and Harry Potter did have in common was their _catch the Snitch or die_ attitude. They never gave up.

"Wa-wat-water," Hadrian forced out while laying on his back, starring into the sky.

Since when was it that blue?

He could feel a small pain in his legs, but was too tired to look at it. He trusted… who was it he trusted again? Dam something? Right?

"Hadrian!" he heard people call out.

Can they stop calling out! Can't they see I am trying to sleep? Stupid House-Elves.

"Drink this Ser!" a female voice said and poured the best liquid in the world down his throat. Hadrian greedily gulped down the water, feeling his mind snap back into place.

"Hadrian, how many fingers am I holding up?" Damon asked.

Hadrian very elegantly gave him _the_ finger.

"He's fine," Lucion said and helped him up from the ground.

"How long?" Hadrian asked as his eyes adjusted to standing up. And the light. Curse that sun.

"Nearly an hour, we thought you two were trying to kill each other," Damon said.

"We didn't even reach an hour?" Hadrian said. All that adrenaline had really fucked with his sense of time.

He could hear Daven scoff in the background. The Strongboar laughed. "He sounds disappointed."

"You surprised?"

"The Black Lion never gives up. I'm of the belief he doesn't understand the word."

"Of course I don't," Hadrian called towards them. "Giving up ain't fun!"

People in the yard laughed. Hadrian then turned to his competition. "Fine move there, Clegane. You ok?"

Clegane looked better than Hadrian, but not by much. He too was sweaty, and seemed a bit unstable on his feet. "I'm fine. Takes more than your little dancing around too beat me."

Hadrian laughed hollowly. "Good. Are you entering the tourney, Clegane?"

"Only the joust."

Hadrian lifted an eyebrow in surprise. "Really? Thought you were going to join the melee, not the joust."

Clegane shrugged. "Don't have the time for both, chose the joust this time."

Hadrian decided to not push the matter any further and let the matter rest. "So when can we do this again?"

The grin on the Hounds face was feral. "How long are you staying?"

"A week or so after the Tourney. Say we make this a daily routine once the tourney is over?" Hadrian asked. Say what you want, but that sparr had been bloody excellent for his skills. Hadrian had no illusions about the fact that there still existed better fighters in Westeros than him. The Mountain, his father, the Hound and a few more were still better then him.

And might always be. You cannot be perfect.

"Deal. Now I need to get some bloody wine before I report back to the Prince," Clegane said and left. The crowd parted at his approach. If they only did for that right reasons Hadrian would ask how Clegane did it. It looked so bloody cool.

"You are crazy."

Hadrian turned to Lucion. "Why? Because I want to get better?"

"No," Lucion said and waved his arms. "Because we thought you two were trying to kill each other. You went all out."

Hadrian simply shook his head. "We didn't. If we had this fight would have ended much sooner. I'm good, but the Clegane's are better. We merely didn't hold any punches back, but still didn't go all out. There is a nice then difference there."

He bent down and grabbed Brightroar. He twirled easily around before sheathing it again. "Now, who was the kind lady that gave me the water?" he asked with a charming smile and a happy mood.

Then it almost instantly died, and he was barely able to keep the smile on his face. "I did," a young lady said. "My name is Desmera Redwyne, Ser Hadrian."

Desmera had the same hair and appearance as her twin brothers. Red hair, freckled face and brown eyes. Hadrian hadn't fully realized that importance earlier. He hadn't thought that other souls survived death. Then the uncomfortable reminder hit him.

Unless you spilt your soul, it could never die. Only reborn in another body, in another dimension or world. One of the reasons Tom Riddle's actions were so disgusting was because he ironically actually died, while the others continued.

Death was a bitch, but Fate was the mother of bitches. This was just another little twist from that particular bitch.

Hadrian Lannister had just found his old wife.

" _To death do us apart… bullshit. Oh that old fucker and old smelly lady must be laughing in hell."_ For Desmera Redwyne was a fucking copy of Ginerva "Ginny" Weasley.

Fate truly fuckin hated him. Then Hadrian remembered the silver lining, Ginny wasn't a Master of Death. Or a more appropriate term would be Marked by Death. Unless activated she couldn't remember him.

"Ser Hadrian?" Desmera said.

Hadrian shook his head. "Sorry, got a bad headache. I just wanted to thank you, my lady. While all the other baboons just stood here you did something."

Desmera blushed. No wonder at that, she was only fourteen.

Oh fucking hell. _"I do not need another red-haired stalker! One life was enough!"_ Hadrian however kept his smile on.

"It was no problem, Ser Hadrian. You fought well and long. I know that my own brothers often forget to drink when they train in the sun."

"The sun is much stronger on the Arbor, isn't it?"

Desmera smiled. "It is. This honestly is a bit cool on our skin."

Hadrian glanced at the sky. The sun was starting to fall. He needed to get ready for the evening. "I hope to one day visit the Arbor. I heard Aegon the Conqueror went hunting on the Arbor before his invasion. Must be a wonderful island to bring a man like him there."

Desmera literally beamed with pride. "He did. Most people think he first touched Westerosi soil the day he invaded, but that is a lie."

"I would like to hear more about it, but sadly I am invited to dine with my aunt later. I bid you farewell my lady," Hadrian said and inclined his head.

"Have a good evening, good Ser," Desmera said before leaving, walking towards her brothers.

Her Twin brothers.

Hadrian's mind screamed. Was he followed by three Weasleys? And the twins at that!

Ginny. George… Fred. What did that mean? Were there others in Westeros from his world? But who? Where? So many questions had been borne, but Hadrian had no way to deal with them. Then another realization hit him. If he ever found a way George and Fred would meet again.

George had been a great friend, and Hadrian/Harry owed him that much. A Lannister pays his debts.

"Hadrian? You still there?" Damon asked.

Hadrian to his shame realized he had been starring at Desmera. "Sorry, spaced out."

Damon and Lucion looked between their cousin and Desmera. "I can understand that."

"Yeah, just never thought you favored red-hairs. Always imagined you as brunette lover."

The face of Hermione Granger, his sister in all but blood, jumped up in his mind. "No, not brunettes either."

Damon blanched. "So blonde's then?"

Hadrian chuckled at their antics. "No. I really don't have a type. As long as they are independent and intelligent I will not care for their looks."

Damon and Lucion, mature as they were, looked utterly confused. "Huh?"

Hadrian patted their shoulders. "Go and enjoy the evening. I'm dinning with the Queen, her family and the Stark's. Go have fun, but if you embarrass me or the Lannister I will hang you outside your sister's rooms, so you can listen to their gossip for hours."

As most of Cerenna's, Myrielle's and Lanna's gossip included shagging Hadrian the two Lannister's really didn't want that. They _really_ didn't want that.

Both of them raised their backs and nearly saluted as they said goodbye and walked as fast as courtesy allowed to their rooms.

Ah, the power of persuasion and blackmail. Hadrian regretted that Harry wasn't sorted into Slytherin. That would have been way funnier. He then said his goodbyes to Lyle before too leaving the yard.

Finally his mind could return to the Souls of his old world. How would he handle Ginny? While the part that was Harry Potter really wanted the Weasley Twins, and Hadrian too wanted them, Ginny was another matter. They had been lovers, than there was the troubled twenties, then their children came and they sort of just stayed together.

Was there any love in the end? Hadrian knew his former life was far from blameless or innocent for that, but the fact remained. How would she react? Would she love him? Hate him? Want to marry him?

Say what you want about Ginny, but she had her moments of brilliance that could be useful. His former ties with the twins would ensure Redwyne loyalty, and having Desmera/Ginny in on that allegiance could go a long way. And that was without marrying the girl. One time was enough, and personality didn't change that easily. Hadrian was the exception, but that was more because he remembered so much and was more mature because of it.

Having Tywin Lannister beat out attributes like mercy, kindness and naivety did help.

But even if he decided now, it wouldn't matter. While he had the knowledge to unlock their memories, he lacked the power. Manipulating souls on that level was magic that only one Marked by Death could even hope to achieve.

But Westeros's magic was dead. Perhaps if he could get them to the Isle of Faces he could work his magic, but the doubted that.

And upon that was the thing that if three Weasleys followed him here, others must have followed. Would Hermione exist here? Ron? His children? Or the Stranger forbid Draco Malfoy. But such thoughts were useless. Even if they existed what were the odds of Hadrian meeting them? The chances for them being noble wasn't exactly high.

The chances of them living in Westeros weren't that high. For all he knew they could live in Asshai, Qarth or even further east.

Not to mention the jungles of Sothyros and the lands beyond.

Hadrian forced his mind back to the present. He had like an imperiused victim redressed, cleaned himself with a basin in the face and already redressed in a new attire. They were the ones he wore to court today. He grabbed the sheathed Brightroar from his bed, and stood there staring at the sword.

It wasn't exactly a good idea to attend this dinner with a sword, but Hadrian really didn't want to leave the sword. It made him feel safer, and stronger. It was ridiculous how fast he had grown so used to that sword, but that was human nature. They adapted quickly to new situations and things.

He sighed as he left it at his desk and quickly left the room, not daring to stay as he the temptation to keep the sword was a bit too big.

He navigated the labyrinth that was the Red Keep but quickly entered the Queen's Ballroom. It was half the size of the Small Hall, and could hold roughly a hundred people in it. Of course there wouldn't be that many, but any private dinner rooms were too small for all the Baratheon's, Lannister's and Stark with a few people most likely coming from their households.

You were always on ceremony in King's Landing.

The room was rather open. The southern part had large arched windows, allowing the evening breeze to fill the air, while the mirrors adorning the rest of walls reflected the light, making it very bright.

Some of the walls had doors that most likely led to the kitchen and the cellars, and there was indeed a few servants walking around. In the middle stood the massive table that would soon be the center piece for politics.

Hadrian did smile as he realized that a few people were already here. Robert seemed to have wanted have been here for some time, most likely because of Lord Stark's attendance, and had brought Renly here. But the reason for Hadrian's smile was that Tommen and Myrcella were already here too.

"Harry!" Tommen called out, and Hadrian smiled even harder as the young boy jumped out of his seat and rushed towards him. Myrcella seemed to have heard the commotion, and Hadrian saw that she too smiled.

As for Tommen calling him Harry, that had some old roots. Most people Hadrian didn't allow to use the shorter version of his name, as that was a show of weakness that people would use. Hadrian didn't even allow his father or his friends to use that name. One day he would be Lord Lannister, and having them call him Harry in a formal function could go bad.

But Tommen was young and nearly friendless. But as Hadrian had betted in his mind that Joffrey wouldn't last a decade on the throne, having Tommen admire him was a good thing.

That Tommen resembled Albus Severus Potter in his unsecure and happy ways didn't hurt.

"Hey cousin," Hadrian said as Tommen hugged him. Poor thing, always forgotten. Robert didn't care, Cersei only had eyes for Joffrey and everybody else thought him to be a spare.

Tommen looked up at him. "Why haven't you visited me?"

Hadrian ruffled Tommen's hair. "I've been busy. But I am here now."

Tommen smiled. "Are you entering the tourney?"

"Of course I am. It isn't often I can test myself against the Realms best fighters," Hadrian answered confidently. He could hear Robert huff.

"Best fighters in the Realm, most of them are so green they fucking piss it too!" he said rather loudly. "Unless you have killed a man face to face you are a green boy. And that reminds me, Renly! When are you going to deal justice personally? Seven knows you are too green for your own good!"

Say what you want, but Robert Baratheon had a way to hit the nail. Renly was so used to comfort and luxury that he was rather incompetent when it came to military issues. Renly, to his credit, did hold up his mask.

"I believe one great warrior per generation is enough, brother," the Lord of Storm's End said.

"Nonsense! You are a Baratheon! We are warriors, not bloody gossiping nobles!" Robert boomed out.

"Will I be a great warrior, Father?" Tommen quietly asked.

Robert gave Tommen a fond smile. "Of course you will! You are my son! Once you get of age I'll have a warhammer made for you!"

Robert seemed to get lost in the idea of teaching his sons the ways of war, but Hadrian saw Tommen wince. He was a sweet boy, but Hadrian knew that he needed to be hardened. Perhaps Robert might actually do something good.

"I don't know Your Grace, Tommen doesn't have the build for a warhammer," Hadrian said.

Robert's eyes snapped back into reality. "Then a big sword or axe it shall be!" he said jovially. Once Robert got in a good mood only one person could end it.

Hadrian nodded. "Most likely. He will need to be fostered as well."

"If you think for a second that-" Robert began, his voice angry.

Hadrian raised his hand. "Not in Casterly Rock, but perhaps the Vale? While the Arryn's might not be the… best suited family to do that since the Old Hands death, the Royce's would welcome fostering a Prince. Not to mention that any lord in the Stormlands would jump at the opportunity."

Robert nodded, clearly thinking about it. "Renly?"

The younger Baratheon brother driven out of his daydream. "Yes?"

"You wouldn't happen to know a lord in the Stormlands that could foster Tommen?"

"There are a few, Dondarrion, Estermont and Caron both would be good ideas."

Hadrian mentally thought about it. "Doesn't Lord Dondarrion already have a fosterling?"

"He does, Lord Edric Dayne."

That explains why Hadrian remember that. The Dayne's were quite famous, and for them to foster their Lord at a Marcher Lords castle was a big thing. "Then he might be busy. But Estermont would perhaps be the wisest. They are your relatives."

Renly smiled, but Robert shook his head. "I don't need to reinforce that bond, but the Caron's are in need of some recognition. They are steadfast defenders of the March, and if Dorne was to rebel they would be the first to know it."

Hadrian nodded. "The Caron's are a good choice, in the speculation at least. But I need Tommen to learn about trade and economics."

Robert frowned. "Why every Prince should know how to count coppers," he said mockingly, making Hadrian sigh. Robert didn't understand any economics at all, "I don't see why _you_ need Tommen to learn about trade and money."

Hadrian placed his hands on Tommen's shoulders. "I intend to offer him Castamere or Tarbeck Hall as his castle once he comes of age."

Robert's eyes betrayed his surprise, and Renly looked a bit jealous. And no wonder, the fairy-tale boy would take any castle as long as it looked more like a Reach castle than the cold and unforgiving castle of Storm's End. "You would do that? Is it even yours to give?"

"Lord Tywin won't object. A Lannister look after his family, even family that doesn't carry the name."

"Both those places are rather ruined."

"It will be years before Tommen comes of age, I got plenty of time to reconstruct those castles."

"Do you want that son? It's a lot of responsibility," Robert asked Tommen.

"I-I don-"

"You don't have to decide now," Hadrian said. "It's an offer, not a demand. And even if you decline it won't matter. I need those ruins cleared out and rebuilt. Bandits are terrorizing the people, there is no real lord to help the peasants there, and the lands are a bit too lawless for my taste."

Tommen gave a thankful smile. "I have to ask mother about it."

"That is a good idea. An angry woman is a very frightening thing."

"Cheers to that," Robert said and raised his glass of wine.

Renly chuckled and followed. "There is a reason I am not married," he japed. Robert laughed.

"Don't I know it! Regret my marriage every day!" he said. Myrcella and Tommen flinched and Hadrian cursed in his mind. _"That is not the reason you aren't married,"_ Hadrian thought about Renly. _"But it is a good point to not get married. And even if I hate her, that's my aunt you are speaking about Your Grace."_

There was another person in the room that wasn't amused. "Frightening, am I?" Myrcella said, trying to look intimating. Sadly, the ten year old girl didn't pull it off. She instead looked rather cute.

Hadrian raised his hands in mock surrender. "I do apologize, oh terrifying princess!"

Tommen still at Hadrian's side giggled as Myrcella nodded. "Good, never get on my bad side again. Do remember that, Ser Hadrian."

Hadrian chuckled. "Of course, Princess." He said and bowed. Myrcella giggled.

"Good, now come. The rest should arrive shortly," she said and gestured to the table.

A single rather broad and long table had been moved here, it could probably sit thirty people or so. Hadrian smiled at Myrcella before sitting down to her left, to Robert's left. Lord Stark would most likely be given the seat to the King's right, with Renly sitting left of Stark. Cersei would, undoubtedly, be furious, but Hadrian had her where he could control her.

For now at least. And she would sit much closer to her children, for Tommen sat to Myrcella's right, and two empty seats followed. Joffrey would never sit close to Hadrian. His mother had poisoned his opinion of the Black Lion the moment he was born.

"Are there any catches to Tommen be given one of the castle's, Ser Hadrian?" Renly asked.

"Only two."

"Oh? Giving away demands to the Prince, are we Lannister?" Robert humoredly asked.

Hadrian grinned. "Not anything he can understand. No color combination of red, white and blue and no lion symbol. Just to make sure no ideas are born."

Robert laughed. "Good! Tommen, you keep the Stag as your sigil!"

Tommen, clearly confused and overwhelmed, only nodded. Myrcella seemed to be whispering things in his ear.

"Lannister," Robert said.

"Your Grace?"

"I have to admit, I approve of your actions," Robert said. Hadrian could see Renly looking very confused.

Hadrian gave a slight smile. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Robert huffed. "This dinner, you trying to repair this realm, it's all good and I thank you for it. I cannot have House Stark and Lannister at each other's throats. I'm not stupid."

"Never said you were."

"But the court does. Oh don't look surprised Renly! I know the rumors, and I know I was never meant to rule the Seven Kingdoms. Give me a war and I'll win it, but this ruling business, all this back-door politics and all that shit is not me."

As said, when Robert Baratheon wasn't drunk you could see the man that won the Rebellion. That man wasn't so bad, as long as you didn't push him. "The Stormlands have a history of having honest and direct rulers. Not like the courts of the Reach and the Westerlands," Hadrian mused.

Renly looked very uncomfortable, but Robert only laughed. "True! We never had time for it! There was always a war going on!"

Point. The Stormlands were nearly always at war. Like the Riverlands they had a lot of neighbors. The Reach and Dorne were more direct, but the Stormlands were plagued by slavers from Essos, as the Stormlands were the richest and easiest region to raid if you came from the Narrow Sea. The Vale was protected by mountains, the North by the cold, Dorne by the sands, but the Stormlands and what would become the Crownlands didn't have that luxury. And that was without mentioning the time when the Stormlands fought over the Riverlands.

"You are a hard people, with many enemies. _Ours is the Fury_ are words that you needed to show to protect your lands."

"And _Hear us Roar_ aren't?" Renly quipped.

Hadrian smirked. "Fury can be felt in only a few ways, but a roar can reach far and wide, leaving traces and effects in a much more… permanent way. Hearing us Roar can involve hearing our trade, our riches, and so much more."

"And your swords," Renly said.

"They can be added to," Hadrian admits.

"Ha! That's is why you are my favorite Lannister! You twist words so I can understand them and aren't a blonde-shit!" Robert exclaimed.

" _Your own children are blonde you brute,"_ Hadrian spits in his head. While Myrcella and Tommen hid it well, they were wounded by their father's words. Not that Robert gives them much attention to begin with. "Why be sly and slimy if it won't get you anywhere? A direct approach can be more useful."

Renly simply shakes his head as if he is mocking Hadrian in his head, while Robert nods. "There is a time for every strategy," he says.

Hadrian simply shrugs and taste the wine. "So are anybody else joining us but the Stark's?"

Renly's face sours. "Sadly Loras was busy, but sends his regards."

Hadrian barely contains his grin, Robert didn't even try. "That's because I said he wasn't welcome."

"The Tyrells are Lord Paramount's of the Reach, we need good relations with them," Renly protests.

"They supported the Targaryen's," Robert growls. "As long as I live they will never have a place of honor in my court. Or have you forgotten the Siege that Stannis keeps reminding me of!"

Hadrian watches this with great amusement. Renly cowers before Robert, and with good reason. Anything Targaryen related was more than enough to make Robert's temper soar.

"It was ages ago, they can't be held for that!"

Robert growled. "They kept Ned busy from riding south to Dorne during the war. Had they fought for us my Lyanna might have lived."

Ah, the great mystery. What happened at the Tower of Joy? Two dead Kingsguards, and a dead Stark Lady. Said to have died of a fever. Was that the truth? Hadrian and the rest of the Kingdom had no reason to deny that, Ned Stark was a man of honor.

And yet, how had Lord Stark killed Arthur Dayne? A Knight that was many times better than Hadrian's own father. So many questions, but no answer. Stark never spoke of those events. But even more important was the fact that two out of the three best Kingsguard during the Rebellion were at the Tower. What had Rhaegar Targaryen deemed so worthy? Was it love?

Hadrian's was brought out of his musings as Renly said something _very_ stupid. "You cannot hate every Targaryen? We are related to them! Our own grandmother was one!"

Robert's fist hit the table so hard it nearly cracked. His eyes were like a storm, and Hadrian would admit that right now Robert frightened him. "Never. Ever. Speak of that again, you hear me? The Targaryen's were mad men that burned people alive and raped women. You hear me!"

You could mention Rhaegar, you could mention Aerys, but mentioning Rhaelle Targaryen was a death sentence. Robert wanted to forget that he actually was related to the Targaryen's rather closely. Rhaegar had been his cousin twice removed.

Renly seemed to forget that rule. Why was he so… oh.

He didn't want Hadrian to repair relations with House Stark. A war between House Lannister and Stark would be very good for the Tyrells.

That little Bambi like fool! He was trying to ruin the dinner!

"Your Grace," Hadrian interrupted Renly before he could open his mouth again. "Why ruin a perfectly fine evening with this subject. It is a dead one. The Targaryen's will never return, the last two are from what I hear an abused little girl and a mad teenager. Not even the loyalists wants them back. Don't waste time on things that are dead."

Robert eyes got… was that conflicted? What did he know that Hadrian did not. Renly too seemed to know. Something was happening…

Hadrian remembered being in the dark as Harry.

Never again.

"What news from the East?" he asks.

Robert's face sours. "We'll talk tomorrow, Lannister. Your family deserves a voice in this."

What in Merlin's name was going on? But sadly, before Hadrian could continue to probe for information the doors to the Hall opened, with the Stark's entering.

"Ned!" Robert exclaimed with all previous anger leaving him.

" _Is Renly the only one in the Baratheon family attracted to other men_?" Hadrian mused quietly, but only in joke. Robert's… appetite for women was well known.

Lord Stark looked a bit haggard, still clad in those simple leather clothes. It made many of the poor Houses in the South look rich if you only compared clothes. That was complete bullshit of course. The Starks were the Paramount's of the North, and were a very rich family.

"Your Grace," Lord Stark said in his strong accent.

"None of that Ned! It's only family here and I don't have the patience to stand on ceremony with family!" Robert boomed out.

Lord Stark merely smiled before walking up to the table and sitting down next to a waving Robert. "Ser Hadrian, feeling better?"

"Much better, must have ate something bad on the journey."

Stark didn't show any more response than a quick nod before turning to Robert. This gave Hadrian time to inspect the next Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Sansa Stark was a pretty thing, and might become a true beauty in a few years, but her blue wide eyes betrayed her. She was naïve, and manipulating her right now would be too easy.

Then again she might learn with time.

Her sister couldn't either keep her mask, but it was a face of scorn, not naivety. Arya Stark had none of her sister's beauty, but Hadrian wasn't fooled. He remembered Hermione Granger, who had not been pretty at the age of eleven, growing to be a bombshell with time. Never judge a book by its cover, and never judge a child. You never know what the child might become.

But that amount of hate the girl directed towards him were unsettling. Time to play.

"Is there something on my face, Lady Arya?" Hadrian asked.

Robert and Stark were busy talking, but Renly heard the question. The older Stark girl gasped in horror, for what Hadrian didn't know, while the little girl glared hatefully at Hadrian.

"Except those Lannister eyes?"

" _Arya!"_ the older girl horrified exclaimed.

"Now that's a first," Renly said. "A girl insulting the _enchanting_ eyes of Hadrian Lannister?"

The elder girl's face went so red you couldn't see where the hair began, while the little one placed her arms around her stomach and kept on glaring. "All Lannister's are idiots and evil. They killed my friend."

Ah, the Inn of the Crossing. "While every family has bad eggs, I had nothing to do with that."

"Would you have done anything to stop it?"

Now that was a sharp question. But as said, Hadrian condoned Cersei's action on killing the butcher boy. Even the rumor that a peasant could harm a Prince and get away with it was dangerous. "Sadly, I don't know enough of what happened."

"My sister didn-"

"Yes I did!"

"Arya Stark," Lord Stark interrupted with a pained expression, finally hearing the argument, "Apologize to Ser Hadrian this instant."

"There is no need Lord Stark," Hadrian said. "It is refreshing talking to somebody in this city that doesn't lie or don't mean what they say. I believe it's only His Grace and this young lady that does so."

The reaction was priceless. Elder Stark girl looked like a goldfish, Robert laughed, Renly looked gob smacked with the rest of the table. Except the little Stark girl. She grinned like a wolf. "You are better than most Lannister's."

"One quick conversation tells you that much?"

"You are the only Lannister that hasn't lied. That makes you better than most," she shot back.

Hadrian smiled. "You are a brave one. Not really lady like."

"I am no lady," she spat out with venom. "Ladies are stupid girls that believes in fairy tales."

Everybody was following the conversation with much interest. Hadrian had to admit, the little St- no Arya, was intriguing. "Yet you are born of a noble father and a noble mother. That makes you a lady."

Arya looked like she wanted to say more, but didn't. Maybe she didn't want to reveal too many things. Just this one conversation had revealed so much about the Stark Family. Hadrian seeing that his window had closed, for now, turned to Lord Stark. "I must say, your daughter reminds me of my cousin Joy. Both very intelligent and both with a very sharp mouth. Good skills, that I do hope you allow to grow."

Lord Stark looked so puzzled you wondered if he had lost his mind. Arya looked positively delighted, but then the eldest girl spoke up. "It's not a lady's place to interfere with the men. We are there to aid and give them support."

This was a Lord Paramount's daughter? Really? Usually daughters of the great houses received education on manipulation as well as ruling. More times than once had a Great House nearly faced extinction only for a woman of said House to bring it back. If Hadrian didn't know better he would say Sansa acted like a lady from a minor house of the Vale or Riverlands, not the Great House of the North.

He knew for a fact that every Lannister girl would rip her apart.

"I don't know that much of Northern history, but even I have read about the events called The She-Wolves of Winterfell. Not to mention a few of my own ancestors that was horrid at ruling, but their wives were not," Hadrian said.

Once again, Arya looked absolutely delighted, she even interfered quickly again. "Don't forget about Nymeria, Rhaenys and Visenya."

Hadrian grinned. "See? History is filled with strong women, and they have shaped Westeros for the better."

It was a gamble. But as Sansa Stark would be queen, she would be the first person that should know how to rein Joffrey in. This was what Hadrian was trying to do. If Sansa was strong enough, maybe everything wouldn't go sideways in a colossal way.

"They overextended their rights. Ladies are supposed to care for the children and be a pillar for their husbands, not rule. That's the men's right."

Sweet Merlin's soggy balls what was this? Once again, really? And they handed this girl the keys to the Kingdom? This was the realms first line of defense against Joffrey?

Winter is Coming. Oh what a load bullshit. In worst case she would bring a slightly cold wind. But a _headache_ is certainly coming. Hadrian simply smirked. "Well, then it might just be me that wants a partner rather than a subject."

Both Lord Stark and Robert nodded, both clearly thinking about the women they loved. Arya looked shock beyond reckoning and Sansa looked horrified. Naïve, spoiled and just plain dumb. Renly looked amused. "And yet you aren't married or betrothed," he pointed out.

Hadrian waved that off. "If I were to find a girl I like of a somewhat high position Lord Tywin would most likely agree. Sadly, most girls aren't… discreet or independent enough for my taste."

"Your taste," Renly mocked. "We both know that if Lord Tywin found a bride he wouldn't care for your opinion."

"A good point, as a member of House Lannister I do have to obey the will of the Lord of the House. And if Lord Tywin finds someone, I will marry her."

"And who would like to marry a bastard," a sniveling voice called out.

Hadrian smiled liked the sun. "Prince Joffrey, it's been too long," he said.

Joffrey Baratheon was the one person Hadrian really, really hated. He hated him more than Cersei, but only by a thin thread. The Prince was spoiled rotten, sadistic in ways that Bellatrix Lestrange would have made her love him, and had the intelligence and bravery of an ant. Cersei at least could somewhat play politics and could portray intelligence. Joffrey lacked that.

"Ser Hadrian," Joffrey said, his sneer somewhat disappearing upon seeing no negative reaction from Hadrian. Best way to stop a bully was to give him no reaction. "I hear the Hound beat you into the dirt earlier today."

"Sandor Clegane is one of the best fighters in Westeros. I'm proud that I lasted as long as I did."

Joffrey huffed as his only response. It was his aunt that continued the conversation. "As is befitting anyone named Lannister."

Hadrian could barely contain his surprise at Cersei's rather kind words. Robert and Renly didn't try to hide it. "Thank you my Queen."

Cersei only smiled before sitting down amongst her children. Why she didn't fight the table position, Hadrian did not know.

"I would have lasted longer," Joffrey boasted.

"I am certain that you would, my Prince," elder Stark girl said, soothing the Crown Prince's ego. Not that he needed that.

"Hadrian is my son, I would be surprised if he didn't have some skill," a new voice said.

"Father," Hadrian said and stood up from the table, actually smiling for real.

Jaime walked closer to the table. "If you listen to the gossip around the Keep you two fought like gods reincarnated."

"Don't tell me you believe in court gossip," Hadrian scoffed.

"Of course I don't," Jaime said. "But there is always some truth to rumors."

"True," was all Hadrian said.

"But we aren't talking about your fighting prowess," Jaime said. "We are discoing your status as the most attractive bachelor in the realm since Prince Joffrey got betrothed."

"Well," Hadrian said. "What about we don't talk more about that?" Hadrian's response only made Jaime smirk harder.

"Why, have you finally found a girl you like?"

"No, I am a bit too busy to look for a bride, and know that in the end Lord Tywin will decide, no matter my opinion on the matter." Honestly, Hadrian really didn't want to marry now. He enjoyed being free, as he had very early in his previous life gotten married. It was a curse and a blessing to be the Heir of Casterly Rock. While Hadrian had so much power, he also lacked freedom.

"There are several girls here at court, Ser Hadrian, that I think would be good enough for the next Lord Lannister," Cersei suddenly interrupted. "I heard you talked to Lady Desmera Redwyne, for an example."

"She was kind enough to get me some water after I lost to Sandor Clegane, and while I do think she is kind, she is a bit young for my taste," Hadrian said trying to stop that line of thought in its grave early on.

"She is only four years younger," Renly said. "That isn't too young."

"There are more ways than one to count age," Hadrian said. "Experience can make even the youngest look wiser than old men."

"To true," Lord Stark said. "There is a reason why I allow my sons to follow me to an execution once they are eight. Showing them what it means to take a man's life gives perspective and respect for every life. Something a Lord should have."

That was actually a pretty good idea. "Doesn't the Northern Lords do their own executions? There is a saying I know His Grace used, but I cannot remember it," Hadrian said interested.

"The man that passes the sentence should swing the sword," Lord Stark said.

"If only more of the Lords in the South did that," Hadrian sadly said. "Too many have never killed a man, and doesn't therefore understand the value of life."

Lord Stark's eyes actually showed respect. "See! I told ya Ned, this man here isn't to bad!" Robert exclaimed. "Better than the bloody Tarth boy this morning."

Hadrian laughed. "That was excellent done Your Grace, didn't think you had it in you."

Robert grinned. "I've been King here for nearly sixteen years. I have picked up a few things."

"When did you kill someone?" Arya suddenly spoke up again. Brash little thing.

"Arya, that is not something we should discuss here, or ever," Lord Stark said harshly.

But Arya's eyes suddenly shone. "I remember! You killed Theon's brother!"

Theon who- oh. _Greyjoy_. Even after all these years, the report of how his mother had died at the hands of Euron Greyjoy made Hadrian's eyes sharpen to slits and his hands clutched his goblet so had it cracked. "I did forget you took the last boy to Winterfell," Hadrian said.

Lord Stark, to his credit, did look sheepish. "I did. Theon is a friend of my son, Robb."

"He's an asshole to Jon though," Arya spoke up again. "I don't understand why Robb likes him so much."

"He hasn't returned to Pyke yet?" Hadrian asked. "Isn't he as old as me?"

"Theon is eighteen, yes," Lord Stark said. "But he will only return to Pyke once his father dies. It is too dangerous either wise."

"And he understands the Ironborn ways?" Hadrian asked alarmed. Do not tell me that you raised him to be honorable in a cutthroat society.

"He will do his duty, and be a good Lord of Pyke," Stark said.

During this conversation Hadrian could see the slight alarm in Jaime's eyes. He wasn't the only that saw the catastrophe in making. But if Hadrian was honest, the chance for the Ironborn to slip up again was not something that was unwelcome. Hadrian would gladly end that people. The Westerlands were always the Kingdom that first felt the Ironborn's ways.

Thankfully, Renly decided to change the conversation. "Your son isn't betrothed if I remember correctly, Lord Stark?" he asked.

"No, Robb is not. Me and my lady wife wants to give him a chance to find love," Stark replied.

While Hadrian could understand and sympathise with that, the truth was that the young Heir of Winterfell didn't have the problem Hadrian had. A bastard background. The Heir of Winterfell still not betrothed? What the fuck was going on in the North? A naive girl and an unbetrothed Heir?

"Are you planning to marry him to somebody in the North?" Renly asked.

Stark nodded. "That would be the best. As I married from the South my bannermen would not enjoy a second Lord of Winterfell having a southern bride. It is unheard off."

At least he was that smart. And Renly was apparently smart enough to know that proposing that Robb Stark marrying a reach girl, more than likely a minor Tyrell, was a bad idea.

Then Robert, off all people, harked. "Speaking of marriage, I might as well ask this now. I have gotten an offer for you, Myrcella. An offer that is good. But I will not allow it if you do not want it."

That had to be one of the few times Robert showed much love for his children. Myrcella, having received proposals her entire life, the Frey's asked the day they heard of her birth, looked intrigued. "Who is it? Who are you thinking about marrying me too?"

"Hadrian Lannister."

Hadrian, who had been drinking wine, nearly choked and had to use every bit of his Occlumency not to gape and protest loudly. For first cousin marriage wasn't unheard of. Indeed, if a House was to be inherited by a bastard son or a son from a second or third son thanks to the Lord only having daughters, cousin marriage was a good idea to legitimize what could be a challenged rule.

Having Hadrian, who was a bastard by birth, marrying his _cousin_ , who had the Lannister blood and was the Princess, would make sure nobody could ever challenge Hadrian's rule over Casterly Rock.

But there was that little detail about Myrcella being his half-sister! Of course, neither Robert nor Tywin knew that, but Hadrian did! He was not going to marry his own sister! He would run away to Essos before that happened!

Just looking around the table quickly showed that Jaime's eyes had widened a bit, Cersei had frozen and Renly looked a bit sick. Hadrian himself felt a little bit sick too.

Myrcella turned to her _cousin._ "Sorry, Ser Hadrian. But I see you more as a brother than a cousin. I am going to decline."

Robert frowned. "It is a good match. There are hardly better men worthy of you out there. Even if he is a Lannister."

Myrcella, bless her soul, was still shaking her head. "I do not want that, Father. You said you would respect my decision."

"That I did," Robert said. "Then I will write to Lord Tywin tomorrow declining his offer."

"It's probably for the best," Hadrian said trying to lighten the mood. "It is a bit to Targaryen to my taste."

And there any chance of Hadrian marrying Myrcella vanished. Robert simply gravely nodded at Hadrian's jape. "Good point. But now I want some food! Servants!" Robert boomed out.

Soon a sea of food appeared, and small talk once again resumed as some people ignored other. Cersei and Joffrey seemed a bit lost in their own world, but so was Renly, Robert and Stark. That left Hadrian talking with his cousins. "So was Winterfell interesting?"

Both Myrcella and Tommen happily nodded. "It was so old looking, but also intimidating," Myrcella said.

"It snowed!" Tommen exclaimed. "It snowed as we traveled there, and as we left!"

"We call it summer snow," Arya said. "Happens all the time."

"I remember the last winter, if it was hard in the warm West I cannot imagine a Northern winter if it snows now," Hadrian said.

"Uncle Tyrion said the same," Tommen said.

"Speaking of Uncle, where is he?" Hadrian asked. "Did the snow bury him?"

Myrcella giggled, knowing that Hadrian meant no true ill. "No, he wanted the visit the Wall."

"Not to join the Night's Watch I hope," Hadrian said.

"Nah, he said rather crude words about that," Myrcella said. Tyrion did have a rather…. Direct mouth and sharp tongue. "Well, Uncle Tyrion has always wanted to visit the Wall. Don't see why, we got a better view at Casterly Rock."

"The Wall is seven hundred-feet high," Arya said. "Isn't that the tallest building in the world?"

"Tallest building, yes. But Casterly Rock I fourteen hundred feet high."

Arya's eyes widened to plates. "Woah. Jon went to the wrong building."

Hadrian frowned. "Who is Jon?"

"My brother," Arya said. That seemed to get Sansa out of her quietness.

"Our _bastard_ brother," she said.

Arya glared at her sister, and Hadrian knew that he needed to disarm this now. "I'm the last person in this room that will berate anybody for their birth," he said with a smirk. "My father, just like yours, had problems keeping everything in his trousers."

Jaime laughed. "I was young and stupid, and completely bewitched. It happens."

"You still meet your mother?" Arya asked. "We don't even know who Jon's mother is."

Was the honorable Lord Stark so embarrassed? But then why even take his son in? Did the mother die in childbirth? "Well, he must have one. But more than once at least one parent wants nothing to do with their bastards. I was lucky."

"Your mother loved you, Hadrian," Jaime said solemnly. He wasn't without sympathy for his son's loss, Hadrian knew. For even if Jaime never truly loved Alyssa, he did respect and like her.

"I know that. But it was years ago, and this is a happy dinner, let's leave this dreary subject," Hadrian said. Alyssa Redwater had died nearly eight years ago, and bringing it up again wouldn't change that.

"But there are rumors at Winterfell that Ashar-" Arya began before Sansa gave her a scathing look.

"Those are only rumors. Our father loves our mother," she said firmly.

Most people would never had gained that much information from even a single name, but Hadrian did instantly. Not only be personal reasons, but because his father spent years talking about that family. "Ashara Dayne?" he asked.

The way Sansa blushed and Arya smiled he knew he hit home. And Hadrian could see Jaime frown. He had known the Dornish Lady after all. "I thought it was only rumors."

Arya shrugged, as her sister seemed shocked enough to have lost the ability to speak. "Father won't allow anybody in Winterfell to speak her name."

" _Why the secrecy?"_ Hadrian furiously thought. Why the caution. Eh, what did it matter? The son had gone to the Night's Watch.

Jaime seemed to have arrived at the same conclusion. "Shame, met him in Winterfell. Stark through and through. Brown eyes though... but I think Ashara's mother had that. Had I known I would have been kinder, owe Arthur that much."

Arya seemed entirely shocked. "Why would you owe Lady Dayne anything?"

"I was Ser Arthur's squire. Most of what I know I learned from him," Jaime said with respect.

Arya nodded, probably understanding. Sansa, however, still looked scandalized that hey even talked about it. "We mean no ill, Lady Sansa. We are just discussing certain things, not judging. There are plenty of bastards in Westeros, most never know who their father is. Not knowing the mother is rarer, just not impossible."

She was in desperate need to learn to keep her face. Her angry little sister did a better job, but Sansa was to be queen. All this fairy-tale nonsense needed to be crushed now. First step was to show her that judging people directly upon their birth, and looking as she did, would not help her.

The young girl only nodded before she changed the subject. "So are you competing tomorrow?"

"I am, both in the melee and the joust. Somebody needs to beat my old father," Hadrian said. Renly and Jaime chuckled.

"Last time I bested you."

"That was last time, this is now," Hadrian said and waved his father's argument of.

"You still have both Clegane's and Ser Loras to beat," Jaime said. "Plus me. Competition is top notch. Many of the better knights have all come here."

Hadrian grinned. "The more the better."

"Have you won the joust before, Ser Hadrian?" Sansa asked, clearly lost in fairy-tales. Hadrian knew he was being harsh, she was only thirteen, but that sadly didn't excuse her. He had hoped he would meet a woman that was independent and strong enough to keep Joffrey in line, or at least minimize the damage. Joffrey would eat this girl alive, however.

"I haven't, but I have won the melee a few times," Hadrian said. "I'm much more interested in fighting for real than the controlled joust. The melee reminds me of my time patrolling the Westerlands borders."

"Didn't you catch up to one of the larger bandit holes a few months ago?" Jaime asked.

"I did. We found their hideout when they were out pillaging, so we just waited there for them to get back. It was a very quick, but brutal, fight."

Arya seemed to get alive again upon hearing of real blood, and Hadrian's opinion on the joust. "See, the tourney is stupid! Real fights aren't like that!"

"And what do you know of real fights," Sansa scolded her. "You don't even know how to wield a sword."

Interestingly, the little Stark girl looked very guilty. Was she sneaking around learning to actually fight? Possible, but still unlikely. "Lady Arya is right, real battles are much messier than a tourney usually is."

"Usually?" Arya said in a wondering tone. "Does people die?"

Hadrian, Renly and Jaime winced. "It happens, rarely, but it does happen."

"Well," Sansa said and started speaking again, "I am sure nothing will happen this time. This is the Tourney of the Hand, and as the Crown Prince and many high lords will participate I cannot fathom anything bad happen."

Hadrian smirked. "Prince Joffrey isn't in the tourney, Lady Sansa. Didn't you know that?"

Sansa looked horrified, and turned to her betrothed. "My Prince?"

"Yes, Lady Sansa," a very irritated Joffrey said upon being interrupted from the conversation he had with his mother. "What is it?"

"Are you not participating in my father's tourney?" Sansa asked.

If there was one thing Joffrey did not like it was being called out for not being brave. For him to not participate was in many nobles eyes, Joffrey being a coward. Most people weren't fooled by his boasts. Sansa didn't know she not only wounded Joffrey's confidence with her question, but also she didn't see the direct and bad lie Joffrey answered with. "I am the Crown Prince. I have no time for simple tourney, for I would win it easily if I tried."

Sansa, stupid young girl she was, swallowed that bullshit without hesitation. "Of course, a Prince has better and more important things to do."

Joffrey gave her a rather forced smile before turning back to his mother, and was soon again trapped in their own world. Dinner continued like this for hours, with small group talking and Hadrian repairing the relations between Lannister, Baratheon and Stark.

It went so-so. While none of the Starks, except Sansa, really liked the Lannister's, he made sure that they at least didn't completely despise them all. Sadly, there seemed to be something in Eddard Stark's eyes that was fueled with anger every time he looked at Jaime.

Something was moving, and Hadrian didn't know what. Why legillimency would have worked, it would also have given Lord Stark a slight headache, something Hadrian at the moment deemed unnecessary. Better wait for a better moment.

"Well," Hadrian said and stood up. "I need have tourney to win tomorrow, and do need my sleep. Have a good evening," he said deep into the night, with all the children, including Joffrey, having already left. Cersei had vacated half an hour or so.

"Need all the help you can get, Lannister?" Renly asked with a confident voice.

"Nah," Hadrian said and stoop up from the table, "I can still beat you with my eyes closed. It's the Mountain and The Hound I've got to worry about."

Robert's booming laugh followed Hadrian out as he left after saying a quick goodbye to his father.

He had learned a lot from this night, and he needed to think.

One, Lord Stark was overly suspicious of the Lannister's, Jaime in particular. Why? What did he know, or had been lied to, to make him be so careful? Not that he hid it well. Did he suspect the real father of Cersei's' children? But how could he?

Two, little Arya hated the Lannister's, and while she could be handled, her hatred was justified. Even if Hadrian would still have killed her wolf and the butcher's boy, that didn't mean he understood her view on things. Taken from her home to go to a place she hated with people she hated.

Three, if Sansa Stark didn't learn fast Hadrian feared for her life. He had privately hoped for a Stark girl that fitted how people described Lyanna, when Robert wasn't near. Strong willed, stubborn and wild. Somebody that could hold Joffrey in. Arya fitted that description better than Sansa.

Then again, Arya might kill Joffrey if they ever had a wedding night, Sansa really didn't have that in her. But who knows, she is only thirteen.

Four, Renly was deep in the Tyrells pockets that he might as well sleep on a bed of roses and bathe in their petals. _"Which might be true,"_ Hadrian thought with a smile.

Five, Theon Greyjoy could become a problem. It might be Hadrian's personal hatred against anything Ironborn, but he wasn't stupid. An honorable man could not rule the Iron Islands. If that happened Civil War might be sparked, and the Westerlands would feel that firstly. That might be a problem. Didn't help that Greyjoy more than likely hated Hadrian for killing his brother.

Talk about a success turning into catastrophe.

Six, the Heir of Winterfell wasn't engaged. A stupid thing, as said. Robb Stark didn't have the excuse and problem Hadrian did. Not being betrothed could really be manipulated, if used right.

Seven, Souls from his old world. Hadrian could really use them. The Arbor's loyalty could be a great boon, escpacially if he could get it without marrying Desmera Redwyne/Ginny Weasley. If he ever awoke that part of the soul, Hadrian would be honest with her.

Sometimes honesty got you the farthest. Sometimes lies. It was all about reading the situation. That he never suspected that others might have followed proved his folly. From now, he would be more alert.

Lannister, Baratheon, Stark and Tyrell. All were playing the game. The Martell's, the Geryjoy, the Tully's and Arryn's were on the side for now. But for how long? The three standbys didn't really like the Lannister's. In so many ways, House Lannister had the weakest situation. No great allies, only lots of enemies.

Hadrian needed to turn that around. He knew that you could not win alone.

The board was set. Now all that remains is to play the Game.

* * *

 **As said, a lot of things happened. So let some things clear before a reviews flame goes up in the air.**

 **Both Ginny and Harry cheated. They didn't have any other children then without each other, but Lily Luna did have a child that wasn't her husbands. That's just me throwing a stick in the perfect potter Family. I do believe they married to young, and this was my way of ruining the picture we have of the family.**

 **I used Delphi Riddle in the text, no I haven't seen the play or read it. I read the reviews, and honestly it sounds like mediocre fanfiction. But she is a perfect example that if you do not end things completely, but allow lose ends, they can turn things really nasty. Hadrian remembers that.**

 **Many old Harry Potter characters will be reincarnated. Sadly, that does not include Tonks, because how on earth would Osha and Hadrian Lannister meet? And do not say Hadrian could Sack Winterfell instead of the Boltons. That also do not include Mance Rayder, as his actor portrayed Abeforth Dumbledore. How would they, once again, meet when Hadrian will be busy in the South? But a certain Professor is possible…**

 **As for my bold statement about trying to keep book elements out, I am going to break that. The overall storyline will be GOT, but a few characters from books will be in. I actually know do not understand how they could have cut so much out!**

 **And do not for fucks sake get me started on Dorne.**

 **And magic will return heavily! No points for guessing when…**

 **Cersei and Hadrian's relationship is a… complicated one. Cersei hates him. Do not get that wrong, but she does fear him as well. She isn't completely mad yet,and can see rivals still.**

 **Joffrey despises Hadrian because of his mother's teachings. As for Myrcella and Tommen being bolder, that's Hadrian influence on their courage. Hoped you liked my take on Robert. Didn't want the old drunk fool.**

 **As for Margaery, come on. That is something she could have tried out. She even hints at it in the show.**

 **I have decided on romance, but it will not happen any time soon. As for the Reviewer saying Alys Karstark… Man you read my mind. But no, it will not be her. Though a part of me wanted that!**

 **I am using all the books, show, and a World of Ice and Fire as source material.**

 **Next update will come when it comes. If I quit the story I will go out and say so. But I don't want to quit!**

 **Read and Review!**

 **Light-In-Oblivion.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 up!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 3

Eight Month, 297 AC

The lances impact on the knights shields broke them with a thundering noise. People in the stands were screaming, trying to cheer on their favorite. It reminded Hadrian, or more accurately in this case Harry, about the Roman Empire and the Gladiator Arenas that he read about in muggle school. Humans always enjoyed watching a competition, and if blood were split it only seemed to please the crowd even more.

Maybe it was the Tri-Wizard Tournament he remembered… certainly would explain why Hadrian kept looking at the sky. Still no dragons.

But back to the present, Hadrian personally thought that this particular fight was pathetic. It seems that everybody misjudged just how big the Tourney of the Hand would become, for hundreds of hedge knights had flocked to the city in hope of glory and fortune. It meant that the Tourney Joust would be extended by days. Stupid morons, you have no chance against the likes of Loras Tyrell or the Clegane brothers. Still there were a chance that this would be their breakthrough. Dunkan the Tall was a perfect example that people could rise and better themselves in a tourney.

Hadrian's first match would only be later on the day, and only against a minor member of House Frey. The only good thing was that the Melee would be taking place soon after. It would be a giant event, with nearly two-hundred fighters. Hadrian would only be allowed his old bastard sword, as Brightroar was deemed "to dangerous" by the people organizing the melee. Hadrian had to agree on that.

His musings ended as he one of the knights fell of his horse, the man's foot still in the stirrup, and he was dragged away screaming as his horse kept on running. To Hadrian's disgust, many of the commoners cheered on the man's pain.

Barbaric, but Hadrian understood why the cheered. They didn't have much to look forward in their lives, and usually it was they that were injured for the amusement of nobles. Turning the tables must be nice.

The Knight was rescued by a few squires watching near the tents, but you could see that he was carried away. More than likely he had a broken bone.

Thank the Seven that Sansa Stark was away at the moment. This is exactly what he meant with tourney dangers.

Hadrian had realized that he personally couldn't do anything to harden little Sansa. Oh, she would listen to everything he said, stupid girl, and then run and tell the Queen. Even with Hadrian's and Cersei's truce didn't change the fact that Cersei thought the world of her son. That in itself was not a bad thing, maternal instinct was needed for the species survival, but Cersei's blindness was dangerous.

Hadrian feared the day when she and Sansa would realize what Joffrey is. And Hadrian telling Sansa that Joffrey was bad, who would later tell Cersei, would only hurt things.

No, Hadrian had to resort to Plan C. Plan A had been hoping that Cersei or Robert would rein Joffrey in. Plan B was his wife. Plan C was Hadrian personally taking control of the situation and planting himself in Joffrey's good side.

It would not be pleasant, but Hadrian knew the horrors of war. He wasn't a coward by any means, but if he could prevent a conflict he would. He had seen enough war and battles for two lifetimes.

"Is he even here?"

"Of course he is here, stupid. He is sitting right there!"

"I mean is here in the mind?"

"You mean the aloofness he gets while grumbling and scheming?"

"When isn't he scheming or grumbling about the world?" Lucion said. Hadrian smirked.

"You two really must always have my full attention. Are you sure you aren't playing for the other team?" Hadrian suddenly said.

Damon grinned. "Nah, I very much like girls." Lucion nodded alongside his cousin.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"The future," Hadrian honestly replied. "How uncertain it is."

"Uncertain?" Damon said. "The Realm is stable. Nothing's going to happen."

How information truly made two people view the world in different lights. Damon wasn't stupid, he just wasn't informed of the events happening. He didn't know about the Royal Children's true father, didn't know about the ever increasing Tyrell threat, and most certainly didn't know just how close Westeros was to war. Robert Baratheon was all that kept it together now.

Whereas before that burden was shared by Jon Arryn, Hoster Tully and Ned Stark. But Stark wasn't there to be a bastion in the North and had instead moved south where he was of no use, Jon Arryn was dead and Hoster Tully was bed-ridden. Probably for life.

And where was Robert's allies except Stark? Stannis was hiding away at Dragonstone, why Hadrian didn't know and Renly was a Tyrell lackey. No, the Realm hadn't been this unstable since the First Blackfyre Rebellion.

Even during Robert's Rebellion Westeros had only two sides. The next war would more than likely have several. Dealing with one enemy was easy, two or three? Damn near impossible.

"It's a curtain, Damon. The entire realm is a scene, and soon the real act will begin," Hadrian said quietly. While the turmoil in the stands more or less ensured nobody could overhear them, it didn't hurt to be cautious.

"Act?" Lucion asked. "What act?"

"A new one. It's a never ending theatre, the lives we live. Robert's Rebellion was one act, the Greyjoy another. We are right now sitting in amongst the other actors, learning the script and stage as best as we can."

Damon and Lucion were gaping at him. "What?"

Hadrian had no wish to keep speaking about the impending troubles however. He needed to get ready. "I need to get my armor and horse fixed, do enjoy the show."

Damon snorted. "This? Please, I am certain that my sister could beat some of these knights."

Not an untrue statement. Myrielle loved ridding, and was one of the best ridders Hadrian had ever seen.

"She doesn't have the muscle to hold a lance up straight and hit hard," Lucion said.

"Damon's got a point though," Hadrian admitted. "Jousting is more than just hitting each other with lances. It's about understanding where to place your horse, how fast it is and how to best stay on it when hit. Myrielle would best some knights here with just her skill in riding."

Damon proudly nodded. "She has taken a somewhat interest in hawking. Daven was overjoyed when he heard it."

Daven Lannister was not only a great warrior and commander, but the man loved hunting. Hadrian knew for a fact that Daven and Damon's father Stafford had gifted Daven a hawk from the Arbor upon the man's twenty-fifth name-day.

"Who knew your sister actually wasn't completely boring?" Lucion said.

"Myrielle has always been alright," Damon said frowning. "It's Cerenna that is… just _too_ much sometimes."

Hadrian grimaced. Damon didn't and would never know this, but Cerenna had set her eyes on the next Lord of Casterly Rock for a long time. She had even once sneaked into his room in the middle of the night and had undressed before jumping into bed where a sleeping Hadrian had been.

He had never left a bed that fast in his lifetimes. Never.

Then he had harshly yelled at her. That she was betrothed to a minor member of House Brax she had _clearly_ forgotten.

Thankfully no one knew except Hadrian, Cerenna and somehow Uncle Tyrion. The little bugger must have been nearby when a crying Cerenna left Hadrian's room. Thankfully, Tyrion had not squeaked about the event.

Which was probably entirely dependent on that Tyrion owed Hadrian big time for a very… interesting event.

Hadrian did not want to think more about it. If Tywin ever heard about it all of Casterly Rock would tremble upon his rage.

"Cerenna needs a good spanking, no offense Damon, but she is a bit bitchy," Hadrian said.

Lucion disguised his laughter with a cough, and Damon's face was rather sour. "That is my sister," he growled.

"And if she wants to get married to somebody worthy of her she needs to understand that she will never be Lady of Casterly Rock. While Tywin might still force Ser Baelor Brax to actually marry her, if she ever tries something… Cersei-like even my Lord Grandfather cannot protect her."

Damon's eyes narrowed. Did he suspect? Probably, he wasn't a fool. "I'm afraid my Lord Father will never bruise my sister's confidence. He is rather weak-willed when it comes to her," he admitted, showing once again the maturity that made Hadrian confide in him.

And indeed, Stafford Lannister was a hindrance and a handicap to both Tywin and Hadrian. The man was a fool, not Mace Tyrell stupid, but more like a Robert Baratheon without the charisma and talent for war. The man did drink a bit too much also, just like the King.

He also hated Hadrian. In the fools eyes he had been so close to getting Casterly Rock. Tywin was an old man, Jaime a Kingsguard, Tyrion a dwarf, Kevan nearly as old as Tywin and Lancel was a fool. What was it with people thinking that they stood a chance at getting the Rock. Did they all forget about Tyrion, a man, admittedly a short one, that could outthink even Tywin in the right conditions. And after Tyrion the Rock went to Kevan's line.

Of course Kevan's son could easily be removed by Stafford. Then Hadrian had emerged, and all of Stafford's hopes were dashed. It didn't help that Stafford's wife was a complete petty bitch that thought herself privileged to everything and hated bastards.

She had sent Joy fleeing the study rooms of the Rock crying more than one time. Hadrian had vowed to banish her from the Rock first chance he got.

Hadrian's view on Myranda Lefford was reinforced by Lucion. "Sorry cousin, but your father isn't even nearly as bad as your mother is."

"Hey," the voice of Daven suddenly called out behind them. "That's my mother you are talking about?"

"Are we telling lies?" Lucion cheekily asked.

Both Damon and Daven glared at Lucion with all their might. Hadrian felt the urge to leave while he still could. "I got a Frey to send into the dirt, Lucion, you'll hold the fort?" Hadrian happily said as he stood up, slapped Lucion on the shoulder and walked away.

He could hear Lucion quietly begging for help before Damon and Daven quietly grabbed their cousin, with one of them clearly silencing Lucion, as Hadrian turned around and saw Daven punch Lucion in the stomach.

Family love.

Hadrian scolded his expression as he swiftly moved into a tent reserved for the Lannister's and started to put his armor on. While a squire would have made the process easier, there was something calming to personally put the armor on and making sure everything was good. And a small bit of magic to double check that everything was right didn't hurt.

He exited the tent armed with Brightroar on his hip and a shield displaying a black Lion on red with golden claws, his own personal banner, and could hear the thunderous applaud of the commoners when his name was called. He smiled beneath his helmet which covered his entire face and mounted Tirion in a single move.

Tirion had been Hadrian's personal horse for so long that he didn't even need to direct him before the loyal black war-horse moved out to the arena. A squire wearing the banner of House Payne stepped up and held out a lance. "My lord," he said.

"What's your name squire?" Hadrian asked as he eyed the Frey on the other side of the field. The man had a makeshift armor and his horse looked underfeed. If Hadrian didn't take this man down on the second tilt he was going to hear hell from his father.

"Podrick, my lord. Podrick-"

"Payne, the coat-of-arms on your chest gives that detail away," Hadrian said. "This your first tourney?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Are you enjoying it?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Be honest squire."

The boy seemed paralyzed at the very thought of being honest towards the Heir of Casterly Rock, but clearly didn't dare to deny him. "It hasn't been what I heard how tourney's were, my lord."

"True," Hadrian said looking down at the nearly shaking squire, "the really good people haven't met each other yet. We are currently only… weeding out the weak."

The squire only shakenly nodded before handing the lance to Hadrian. "Good luck, my lord."

Hadrian scoffed. "This? If I don't get the Frey down on the second tilt I'll have you knighted and given a thousand gold dragons."

The squire looked green at the thought. "But I don't even know how to fight, my lord," he quietly said.

The announcer was yelling for everybody to get ready. "Payne, have the second lance ready for me. If you do well I'll make sure to find you somebody that can train you."

The young man nearly beamed at Hadrian at the promise, and set off to get the second lance. Hadrian chuckled beneath his helmet as he rode out to the yard. The Frey seemed nervous all the way from here.

"Combatants!" the announcer yelled. "Ready?" It was only for show. Hadrian took a deep steadying breath before he heard the man shout "Begin!"

Hadrian felt Tirion move like the wind as he swiftly and precisely charged down the yard, lance pointed straight at the Frey. In the last second Hadrian raised his shield, feeling the Frey's lance hit it right on, while his own lance pushed the Frey's shield to side and hit the man dead center in the chest. The man went flying of the horse and landed with a heavy dunk on the ground.

In the stands the commoners were cheering like mad men, clearly enjoying the complete bashing of one of the knights. Hadrian spotted several coins being handed out, even between Damon and Lucion. What in the Seven had they betted on? They both knew he would win!

Hadrian rode back to the tents and saw the young Payne standing there staring at him. And he was holding that second lance. "You clearly didn't need this, my lord," he said as Hadrian got close.

"Apparently not, the Frey was even worse than I thought. A complete waste of my time," Hadrian agreed. "But you did good work. Tell Daven Lannister sometime tomorrow that I sent you to him. He'll give you a good spar."

"Why do this for me, my lord?" Payne asked.

Hadrian dismounted Tirion and shrugged. "You're a vassal to House Lannister. It is in my interest to see my men well trained." The squire nodded, clearly unsure but didn't protest as Hadrian gave him Tirion's reins and then left for his tent. What a waste of time.

Thank the Stranger that the melee was later today or this day would be so boring. Quickly getting rid of his armor and ordering the guards stationed outside the tent to not allow anybody without the Lannister name inside, Hadrian returned to the stands.

The two idiots and Daven were still arguing about something. "So, what did you guys bet on?" Hadrian said as he jumped into their conversation.

Daven laughed as Lucion and Damon got a guilty expression. "They said that not even you could take a man down on the first tilt. I said the Frey looked so weak that there was no chance that he could survive the first tilt. I won."

"How much," Hadrian asked.

"Only two dragons."

Hadrian frowned. "Cheap little shits. I know for a fact you could easily double that bet."

Daven and Hadrian laughed at the gob smacked faces of Lucion and Damon. "What? I got several bets going on, a few on you two," Hadrian admitted as he sat down. He could hear the outrage in their voices.

The rest of the joust was just as boring as it had been before. While Loras Tyrell faced some hedge knight with a small ounce of skill, that match didn't last beyond four tilts. What a disappointment. Gregor's opponent even forfeited as he saw the Mountain ride out. Probably a smart move.

Then the Stark girls returned and Hadrian had to sit and listen to the Queen-to-be gushing about the entire tourney and how _fairy-tale_ like the entire thing was. It was disgusting, but he wasn't the only one. Arya Stark's face turned more and more green for every minute her sister spoke. Were all girls this into fairy-tales? Probably a side-product of a world ruled by men.

"Next, Ser Hugh of the Vale against Ser Gregor Clegane!" the announcer called out. Hadrian had entered a somewhat comatose state, but the name of his favorite attack dog woke him up. And then he noticed that Lord Stark had arrived. The Hand of the King had a rather sour face.

"Not enjoying the tourney?" Hadrian asked. They were seated close to each other.

"It's a waste of money," Stark replied. "One the Crown can ill afford."

"I respect the fact that you are trying to stop His Grace from bankrupting the Kingdom, Lord Stark, but I fear it will be for naught. Robert does what Robert wants," Hadrian said as they watched the two combatants enter the field. He could hear Lord Stark grunt in agreement.

"Daven, what was the name of the knight Clegane is about to destroy?" Hadrian suddenly asked alarmed.

"Ser Hugh of the Vale," Daven said with disgust.

Hadrian gaped. "He's actually using the name _of the Vale_? Is he stupid? The Valemen will eat him alive for that insult." And indeed, Hadrian could see Yohn Royce a few feet away glaring at the man. It didn't help that the man's chest was adorned with a light blue cloth with crescent moons. All that was missing was the Falcon and you'll have the sigil of House Arryn.

"Is he a bastard of the house?" Damon asked, clearly wondering why in the Seven he had the Arryn colors.

Hadrian could feel the glare that Lord Stark directed at his cousin, probably because the northern lord knew that the only two that could have fathered an Arryn bastard were close to him. "No, I knew Jon and Denys, it wasn't their way," Lord Stark said with a strong voice.

"Do you know who he is, Lord Stark?" Hadrian asked.

Stark nodded. "He was Jon Arryn's squire. Knighted after his death."

Well, that could explain the sigil, but still… so arrogant. Hadrian knew that if any knight appeared anywhere in Westeros with a Lion sigil with any form of red and gold Tywin would hire assassins and have the fool killed. As long as they didn't carry the name Lannister that is.

Hadrian simply frowned as the two combatants rode towards each other, not paying true attention as a fool could see that Clegane would win, when the screams started. Hadrian's vision zoomed in on the field and mentally cursed.

Ser Hugh of the Vale lay on the ground, a splinter of Clegane's lance buried in his throat. Hadrian stood up, furious at his vassals carelessness, for this would bring no good will to House Lannister. Daven was already on his feet and over the stands and running towards the poor boy.

Daven looked up at Hadrian with an asking face, and all the Heir of the Rock did was to nod. Daven quickly drew a dagger he had and buried it in the boys heart, shortening his suffering. The stands themselves were in turmoil, and Hadrian could hear Sansa Stark weeping openly.

Foolish and weak. He really had his work cut out for him. The Stranger give him strength.

"Lord Stark, might I suggest getting your daughters out of here?" Hadrian said as people rushed in to carry Hugh's body out.

Lord Stark seemed to be in shock, but recovered quickly. He was a war veteran, and did not break easily. "That might be a good idea," was all he said before guiding his daughters away.

Hadrian did not care, he was already on his way towards the tents. He could hear the King roaring above the crowd, trying to restore order to the scene.

Soon the furious Heir reached the man he was looking for. "Clegane," Hadrian hissed. "You stop right there."

The Mountain did just that. "Any problems, my lord?"

Hadrian nodded towards the tent and saw the Mountain nod back. The second they were inside Hadrian stared speaking. "Did you mean to kill the boy?"

"No. My lance hit him straight on. Thought he was stronger than he looked."

"Cut the fuckin bullshit, Ser Gregor. You knew that the boy was green. Did you purposely aim to hurt him more than necessary?"

Gregor remained stoically silent, giving Hadrian his answer. "Seven above," Hadrian whispered. "Do you know what you have done?"

The Mountain shook his head.

"Then let me tell you. Every single person in King's Landing is looking for an excuse to minimize House Lannister's influence. You killing people in a sport gives them another argument. A weak one, to be sure, and one that could be easily argued against. But yet still an argument. Both His Grace and Lord Tywin will receive another raven carrying a message from Dorne, with Oberyn Martell saying that you are a wild dog that needs to be put down."

"Neither His Grace or Lord Lannister will listen to the Martell dog," Gregor grounded out in a low voice.

"True, but it will give me a headache trying to fix this. While the damage of this dead lowly knight can easily be forgotten, what if you killed someone from a higher House? We have the last son of House Dayne here, the Heir of Runestone and so many more important figures. You think that the King can forgive you if you kill somebody of a higher station?" Hadrian hissed out. "Or the fact that your… talent at stacking corpses makes you look independent from House Lannister, making it looks like we have no control over you? If people starts to think that no one can rein you in, you will be killed!"

The Mountain began to speak but Hadrian simply raised his hand. "I need you, Ser Gregor. Your loyalty and… lack of morals makes you invaluable to House Lannister, but only as long you do not drag us down. Stop trying to purposely hurt people here, unless on _my_ orders, or I will find a ship and get your ass onboard and have you sail past Dorne back home to the west, are we clear?"

The threat was clear. Gregor wasn't stupid. He knew that if he even came close to Dorne he would have a swift death at best. At worse… there was a reason why nobody knew the true fate of Queen Rhaenys Targaryen. "Yes, my lord," the Mountain rumbled out.

"Good, and by the way, that was a good hit, even if it backfired," Hadrian said giving the Mountain a small compliment before leaving. The conversation was swift, but to the point. Being silver tonged when speaking to the Mountain got you nowhere.

Gregor was invaluable, but as where Tywin liked him on a long leash, Hadrian preferred a short one. But the man needed to understand that House Lannister couldn't back Gregor up if he screwed up big time. Ser Hugh would be forgotten in a week, but if somebody else had been killed… political disaster.

While disaster struck tourneys often and most of the time there was no punishment that didn't stop the fact that somebody of Gregors reputation could suffer consequences. It was rare, but not unheard off.

" _What a fucking waste of a day,"_ Hadrian thought.

Getting back to stands he searched for his companions, but didn't find them. Frowning, Hadrian looked started to search for a Lannister banner but found none. And people were leaving the station.

"Ser Hadrian!" a voice called out. Hadrian nearly groaned out loud.

"Ser Loras, a pleasure," he said as the Knight of Flowers approached. " _I still have not forgotten about you trying to sabotage my family dinner,"_ Hadrian added in his mind.

Loras was the Heir of Highgarden, but was not much better in politics than Mace was. Were the Tyrells purposely making the male members stupid?

"How have you been? Renly doesn't like to gossip and you haven't visited Highgarden in ages!" Loras said as they started walking towards the Red Keep.

Renly not liking gossip? Please, the man lived for it! That and dressing up like a pretty boy Hadrian mentally japed.

Or Loras sucking Renly's cock. Mustn't forget that activity. Hadrian mentally cringed at his harsh words. _"Standards Harry, keep some standards!"_

"I've been well, Ser Loras. It hasn't been more than five moons since I visited Highgarden, not much has happened to me since," Hadrian said. While a lot of things had happened in the Realm, Hadrian's life had been boringly calm.

Loras however clearly hadn't inherited Olenna's brains. "But so much can happen! Life is too short not to fully enjoy it every day!"

Hadrian wanted to scream from frustration. He really, really, didn't have the patience for this today. "Of course, but as a Lannister I am much more inclined to spend my days at the Rock. The sea calms me."

"Then we can visit Oldtown together after the tourney! It has been to long since I saw my cousins there, and mother so wants to see her brother. And I know that Elinor misses you, and she is currently in Oldtown."

… what? Why in the name of all that is holy would Hadrian want to visit any place with Loras? He couldn't be this bad at manipulating people, was he? And that was without mentioning Elinor Tyrell, the girl that Olenna had tried to teach how to seduce him. Once again, she was pretty, but too… naïve for his taste.

Were they still hoping that Hadrian would actually marry a Tyrell? Now thinking about it, there was a possibility that Tywin might betroth him to a Tyrell girl. That needed some thinking upon. "Oldtown has it charms, but I was there not even two moons ago. A business trip," Hadrian said trying to make sure that Loras wouldn't bring up his cousin anymore.

Hadrian mentally patted himself on the shoulder as he was the Knight of Flowers frown. While it was true that he did visit Oldtown not to long ago he had made double sure to not alert the Hightowers. The deal he had made with the trade cartels there would not favor the rulers of the city after all.

"I must admit to not have known that," Loras said to his credit. Instead of asking why he hadn't heard about that he went for a more neutral approach. Maybe Olenna's genes actually had done something for him. "But that hardly matters! Tonight promises to be entertaining!"

Against his better judgment Hadrian allowed a feral grin on his way. Yes, tonight would be fun. "True, but I hear you are not joining. Why is that? You are by far one of the better swords here, Ser Loras."

"Father doesn't want me to get hurt, and the melee's are known to be filled with wounded combatants the day after. Didn't a Targaryen Prince once die in a melee?"

Hadrian frowned. "No… I think that was the Trial of Seven at Ashford. And two Targaryen princes perished. While it was melee like, it was never a tourney official event. Well, it became one after the tourney started, and was a disaster."

The Trial of Seven at Ashford had seen the Heir of the Iron Throne, Baelor Breakspear, and another Targaryen Hadrian couldn't remember perish. The irony was clear as the man that began the events that lead to the Trial, Ser Dunkan the Tall, would one day become the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard to the Targaryen prince that rescued him and made sure a trial happened, Aegon the Fifth.

That man might have been one of the worst kings in history. Sure, the people loved him, but the nobles despised his reforms and that he personally weakened the Royal House's standing in the realm would backfire tremendously. The despise against House Targaryen had truly started to bloom during Aegon's reign. That was without mentioning that he was responsible for Summerhall.

After Aegon came a good king in the form of Jaehaerys Targaryen ll, but the king only reigned for three years. Then his son Aerys the Second took the throne. That didn't end well.

Loras seemed to be thinking over Hadrian's words as said Heir of the Rock mused over the events that the Trial at Ashford put in place. "I think I remember reading about the event, but sadly history never interested me. I would much rather spend the day in the training yard."

"Well no one can dismiss your talents at the joust. You did very well today," Hadrian said trying to make sure that the Heir of Highgarden didn't feel insulted over his intelligence. Loras wasn't completely stupid, he just wasn't the most bright person in the world.

"You did to, Ser Hadrian. A most impressive duel."

Hadrian bowed his head in a show of thanks and respect. "I imagine that if the roles had been different you would have had the same outcome with him as I had."

"Perhaps," Loras said as he frowned. "He was new."

"Another son of Lord Walder Frey, or a grandson. I pity the Frey's actually, there are so many of them that most will be poorer than some commoners." It was sadly true. While Walder Frey himself alone had nearly thirty or so children, that number was multiplied many times once you got to the grandchildren. And that was without counting most of his bastards.

"Isn't your aunt married to a Frey?" Loras asked.

"Genna? She was married to Emmon Frey, per the orders of my late great-grandfather Lord Tytos," Hadrian said, wincing on the inside.

To say that anybody was happy with that marriage was a huge lie. Except Lord Frey, he was happy, the old shit. Tywin had done everything he could have done to break the betrothal but had failed as he hadn't been Lord Lannister. Genna hated her husband and called him an idiot, if she had a good day. Bad days included even worse insults. Emmon rued the marriage as Genna berated the man every time she could. Hell, even her children didn't like their parents. Genna didn't especially care for them either these days. The reason was that they were all idiots. The Lannister blood had not done anything to help the poor Frey's.

Worst of all was that Emmon wasn't even in the competition of becoming the next Lord of the Twins. Sure, he was rather high up, but was too stupid to last against the likes of Black Walder and his ilk.

"The Westerlanders couldn't have been happy about that," Loras said.

Hadrian subtly grabbed Loras's arm. "My aunt did her duty. The opinion of our vassals, while important, do not rule over us. They have learnt to follow the lead of House Lannister."

Hadrian would not tolerate any kind of bad words against House Lannister. His great-grandfather had been an idiot, and only after the destruction of House Reyne and Tarbeck had the Western nobility learnt again why they were ruled by the lions of Casterly Rock.

"Duty? You sound like a Valeman," Loras said grinning.

"Isn't that what our lives are at the end? The duty of continuing and leading our Houses? It does no one any good if you try to hide from fate," Hadrian stated. He had learnt that the hard lesson as Harry Potter. Fate always got her way. The bitch that she was.

Loras sighed. "Sometimes the pressure of being an Heir to a Kingdom is a bit… to much you know? How often have you imagine just setting out on your own, living a simple life?"

"I would be lying if the thought hadn't struck me," Hadrian admitted, clearly surprising Loras. "But at the same time I like my life. Sure, it isn't the life of no problems the commoners might think it is, but we still have it much better than them."

Loras looked puzzled, but Hadrian remembered reading on the French Revolution during Muggle School and hearing from Hermione how the Wizarding World needed its own one. There was no way in hell that Hadrian would allow something similar to happen, and the easiest way to ensure that was to keep the commoners happy and well fed.

It sounded demeaning, but it was the truth. The ideals that had led to Revolution didn't as of yet exist in this world, but Hadrian knew that it wouldn't stay that way forever. Making sure that the commoners of the Westerlands liked House Lannister was a good way to ensure that they wouldn't end like the French Royal House, dead or exiled.

"So how is the border to Dorne?" Hadrian asked changing the subject again. "Still tense?"

Loras snorted. "Dorne might as well be its own realm, with how little interaction the rest of Westeros has with them. Prince Doran keeps most of his people under control, but the Marshes are experiencing more problems."

"You suspect the Viper?" Hadrian questioned.

"We have no proof that the unrest goes back to him, but who else? To make it worse we cannot get him arrested, or a new Dornish War might happen. And if it does the Reach will feel it first."

Hadrian nodded. "Dorne has never been conquered, only assimilated by marriage. Respect your foe," he said.

"Respect?" Loras said. "He is your enemy, respecting him might make it harder to kill him when the time comes."

"Or blind you to the fact that he might be a very good enemy."

Loras said nothing, only cautiously nodded at Hadrian's words. The two made simple small talk up to the Red Keep for the short remaining way before Loras excused himself and left for Renly most likely, while Hadrian headed to the training yard and was met with a wonderful opportunity.

Tommen getting his ass beaten by Joffrey. The two were sparring, but Tommen wasn't only five years younger, but would flinch every time Joffrey would swing his sword, and therefore drop his guard.

Hadrian wanted to roar out and grab Joffrey by the neck, but knew that it would do nothing good. And just by looking at the present Ser Barristan the knight had clearly the same feeling.

"Tommen, feet wide and dodge!" Hadrian called out.

Nearly by instinct did Tommen jump swiftly to the side as Hadrian had over and over again instructed him. And by jumping to the side, Joffrey that had started to overdo his blows and had put too much momentum into his swing, fell to the ground with a heavy thump.

Hadrian would be lying if the sight didn't make his day.

Tommen stared horrified at his older brother before looking at Hadrian and rushing over to him.

"Harry!" he said and placed himself behind his oldest (if unknowingly) brother. "I didn't mean to hurt Joff!"

Hadrian lifted a single eyebrow at Tommen. "You did nothing. Joffrey overextended himself."

By now the Crown Prince had recovered and was glaring hatefully at his youngest brother. "You little shit," he growled quietly, only allowing Hadrian, Tommen and Barristan to catch it. "That is not how a Prince fights. Dodging is what cowards does."

Hadrian simply looked at Ser Barristan. "Ser Barristan, when you fought Maelys Blackfyre did you ever dodge that fail of his?"

"Of course, Ser Hadrian," the old knight said. "While my shield could have held against a few blows, chances are my arm would have been broken eventually. Dodging was a good option."

Joffrey simply sniffed in disdain. "Ser Barristan is no Prince. Princes stand their ground."

Hadrian quirked an eyebrow upwards before he smirked. "Very well, Prince Joffrey, I think it's time for you and me to actually spar together. Ser Barristan, can you hand me one of the swords there?" Hadrian said and pointed to a weapon rack.

The concealed smirk that the old man gave Hadrian said everything. He agreed with the young knight, and was going to enjoy this.

"Live steel, my Prince?" Hadrian asked.

Joffrey hesitated before puffing himself up. "Of course, anything else would be beneath us."

Barristan handed over a simple longswords to Hadrian that quickly swung it around testing its weight and balance. Satisfied with the sword he entered the yard. "First to three wins?" Hadrian said as placed himself sideways facing Joffrey, sword pointed downwards.

Joffrey grinned and nodded before entering a dueling pose himself, facing Hadrian with his body straightforward, sword pointing upwards and being held with both hands.

It looked ridiculous. The longsword wasn't exactly a greatsword that needed both hands.

On a mutual agreement, but a silent one, Joffrey stepped forward and raised his sword in a wide upwards arch before bringing it down. Hadrian stepped to the side and lightly poked Joffrey in his side with the wide side of the blade.

"One," was all the Heir of Casterly Rock said before re-entering his original pose. Joffrey blushed and growled before swinging his blade sideways, forcing Hadrian to step backwards.

Hadrian then in a quick move struck lightning fast, bringing his sword towards Joffrey's sword. The two clashed in a pure tone before Hadrian used his left hand to punch Joffrey in the gut. The Prince dropped his sword in surprise more than pain, and Hadrian lazily and lightly had his sword's broadside his the Prince in the side, again.

"Two."

Joffrey was nearly apocalyptic in rage, but he bent down and retrieved his sword. Had there been any more spectators in the yard Hadrian would have been in trouble, but as it were only Tommen and Barristan were watching.

The Prince took a deep breath before yelling and charging forward. Hadrian nearly sighed in boredom and sidestepped the blow, leaving one of his feet in Joffrey's way. The Prince fell to the ground once again. Hadrian pointed his sword at Joffrey's throat. "You're putting too much effort and strength into your blows."

"You didn't stand your ground," Joffrey complained.

"And most of your adversaries will not either. You are using that sword like a mace or greatsword, not a simple longsword. If you had picked up a shield you could have tried to hit me like you did, if you used one hand, and blocked most of my blows with the shield. There is no technique or surprise in your fighting."

"Mother said-"

"And what does Queen Cersei knows about swordfighting? Has she _ever_ used or learnt how to wield one?" Hadrian said calmly.

Joffrey opened his mouth before it closed. Then he opened it again and closed it, again. This fish face routine continued for a few minutes before he sighed and looked at Hadrian with huge questioning eyes. "No, she hasn't," he gloomily said.

Hadrian handed his sword over to Ser Barristan. "Then why do you follow her instructions?"

You could see the internal struggle Joffrey had. He frowned heavily before his shoulders slumped and he looked defeated. "She doesn't really let me train."

"Afraid you'll get hurt?" Wouldn't surprise him if Cersei actually was that overprotective.

"She says that I've no reason to ever be in combat, I'll be leading men and will have no part in the actual battle."

Hadrian scoffed. "The men will never respect a commander that doesn't know how to fight. They'll think that you don't care about their lives."

"But I don-"

"It doesn't matter," Hadrian gently said, but there was a harshness in his voice. "You can care or you can choose not to. It's all about how you make it look like you care. Or they will not follow you once it gets though and their lives are on the stakes."

Joffrey didn't truly seem to think that Hadrian was right, his frown and the distaste in his eyes betrayed him, but from the corner of his eye Hadrian saw Tommen nodding along. Why wasn't he the Crown Prince again?

"Tommen, do you want to join us?" Hadrian asked. The ten year old boy nodded and the smile on his face when Hadrian nodded towards Barristan and the old knight gave him Hadrian's sword.

"Feet wide," the Heir of the Rock told his half- brother that the world thought was his cousin.

Tommen, a bit too enthusiastic went a bit too far with his legs. "Tommen, not that much," Hadrian said with mirth.

Tommen blushed but got into a better position. "Feet wide apart is to make sure you can bend your knees, therefore being able to absorb the blows better or even outright dodging them. But if you go too far you'll lose balance, and might be tripped or just simply fall. If you ever fall down during a battle you must get back up quickly, or you are dead," Hadrian instructed Tommen, and saw a reluctant Joffrey join in.

Even Joffrey, in all his sadistic and egoistic ways knew that Hadrian was a great fighter. "Now, how should you face your opponent?"

"Sideways," Tommen said with confidence. "Like you."

Hadrian shook his head. "That depends on your fighting style. If you have a shield you need to face the enemy head on, to make sure his blows land on the shield. Your father is an excellent example. Warhammer and Shield is not a combination you see often. His blows cracked ribs, but he absorbed enemy blows with his shield. Allowing him to keep swinging that warhammer of his. Why are you two not fighting with a warhammer?"

"It's too heavy," Joffrey said.

Hadrian nodded at the same time as he shrugged. "Correct. You have the build of swordsmen, agile but strong. I prefer a one-and-a half hand sword because of the variety it provides me. I can use a shield, but if I lose it I can keep going. Just have to remember to block with both hands on the handle."

"Why?" Tommen asked.

"Ser Barristan? A practical demonstration?" Hadrian said. Barristan nodded and drew his sword. "Tommen, can I get that back?" he also said and pointed to the sword he gave Tommen.

The prince happily nodded and handed the sword back. "Ser, hit me with as hard as you can, I'll try to block with one hand," Hadrian said and raised the sword.

Barristan moved forward with a single step and struck once. The blow impacted hard on the sword, and Hadrian's arm was forced inwards, closer to his chest leaving his arm in a bad angle to block again or to strike back.

Hadrian turned to his two students. "My arm was in a bad postion, because I couldn't control where my arm went, Ser Barristan simply had too much force behind his blow for me to hold that defense with one hand."

"So you should never fight with only one-hand?" Tommen asked.

Before Hadrian could answer that, Joffrey, to everyone's surprise, spoke up. "No you can use one hand, but you need to dodge or go on the offensive. Like Hadrian did with me. He dodged the first and third time, while on the second he attacked."

Hadrian nodded in respect to Joffrey. Who would have thought that would ever happen? "The Crown Prince is right. That is why most people that fight with a longsword also uses a shield, so that they can effectively block the blows."

"You use a bastard sword, so how do you block?" Tomman curiously asked.

Hadrian grinned. "Who taught you that one-and a half hand sword had a nickname?"

The small prince blushed as Ser Barristan chuckled. "I think he has been listening to the guards talking."

Hadrian to let out a single chuckle. "Isn't that what all young boys do? I clearly remember just wanting to spend time listening to Lord Tywin's household. Both the guards and the knights."

Barristan smiled humbly as he nodded. Then Hadrian turned back to Tommen. "I use a bastard sword thanks to the variety I get when I use it. I can use it and a shield, but I can also easily let the shield go and use both my hands on the sword to increase the strength of my blows. It doesn't matter if I lose my shield in the heat of battle, I can still go on the defensive."

"And use both hands to block while on the defensive!" Tommen exclaimed in excitement.

Hadrian smiled and nodded. "So, Ser Barristan, once more."

Hadrian raised the sword again, both hands on it, and as Barristan's sword was brought down Hadrian's arm went towards his torso, but stopped rather quickly. In an elegant move Hadrian then reflected the blow and countered with his own attack.

The two fighters didn't trade anymore blows as the point had been made. "Because I could actually hold my own against Ser Barristan's strength I was quickly able to strike back. See my point?"

Both Princes nodded. "Good," Hadrian said as he grinned. "Now, get into a good fighting position, and show me what you can do."

Tommen enthusiastically followed Hadrian's instructions, while Joffrey did so reluctantly. This was Hadrian trying to better the odds of Tommen's survival and planting himself in Joffrey's good side. Two birds on stone so to speak.

It was also clear to anybody with an eye for skill that Tommen had somewhat inherited his true father's skill with a sword. There were small differences, but Tommen shined beneath Hadrian's tutelage, absorbing all the knowledge he could. Joffrey also clearly listened, but didn't absorb as much knowledge as Tommen did.

Tommen quickly learned how to dodge, to see where Joffrey would strike and how to counterattack it. It was soothing to see the young boy's confidence grow every second, and while Joffrey grew angrier every time Tommen beat him, you could see the Crown Prince's anger and frustration slowly turn into determination. Determination to not be beaten. Perhaps some part of Jaime actually did exist in Joffrey.

"Ok, that's enough," Hadrian said after having instructed the two princes for over an hour. "There is a thing as enough training. You have to slowly build up your stamina, or you might injure yourself. Your Queen Mother would have my hide if that happened," Hadrian said with a crooked smile.

Tommen laughed at Hadrian's words, while Joffrey had a face that told him " _of course she would! You are beneath her and me!"_

That superior thinking was one day going to have him killed. Eh, as long as Tommen survived. "But you can still learn by watching, and that is why I recommend you come and watch the melee that should start in… Ser Barristan, how much time has passed?"

"Most of the afternoon Ser Hadrian. The melee should soon," the old knight said.

Hadrian turned to Tommen and Joffrey. "Go and watch us fight, see how we move. Ser Barristan should be more than enough protection for you two. Speaking of that, where is Sandor?"

Joffrey shrugged. "Drinking? Whoring?"

"On his time to guard you?" Hadrian growled. Sandor was supposed to protect the Prince!

"I told him to leave, as you said, Ser Barristan is more than capable enough to protect us both," Joffrey rather arrogantly said. How he made his voice always sound so superior baffled Hadrian. Somewhere there must exist a fucking class where blond, self-entitled idiots learnt arrogance. That or Hadrian was cursed to deal with those kinds of people for the rest of his existence.

"Ser Barristan is the greatest knight in the realm, true, but right here are both of Robert Baratheon's sons. One man is not enough protection," Hadrian scolded Joffrey.

It seemed that even though they had a truce during the spar, that truce was now over. "You cannot talk to me like that! I am the Crown Prince!"

Hadrian raised a single eyebrow. "I cannot? Yet, my mouth keeps on opening and making sounds. Are you going to silence me?"

Joffrey looked murderous, but Hadrian needed to drag him down from that high, imagined, horse of his.

" _Was the horse possible named Cersei?"_ Hadrian thought with a bit of glee before mentally cringing. _"No, the only that rides that horse is Father,"_ Hadrian thought and instantly squashed that mental picture.

No thanks. He didn't want that picture.

"Family looks out for each other. You might want to look the other way and spurn me, but we are family. Believe it or not, I care about you two's safety. Keep at least two good men with you all times," Hadrian said gently.

Tommen was listening so intently on Hadrian's words said Heir was afraid that the little prince forget to breath. Joffrey, while clearly displeased, nodded. "I'll keep the Hound closer."

Hadrian saw a golden opportunity. "Tommen, you want Ser Barristan to guard you? I am sure he can show you a few things even I don't know."

The little prince beamed and looked pleadingly at the old knight that chuckled. "I can take over here. Prince Tommen, you want to stay here or go and watch the melee?"

Tommen looked towards Hadrian with a thoughtful look. "What are my chances of seeing what you do? You did say that I should watch you."

"The chances that you are going to learn something from watching me are small to none. It's going to be chaos, I'll be hard to spot, and in this case Ser Barristan has a lot more to teach you before you can start to watch and learn from others" Hadrian answered honestly. Two hundred men charging right into the fray, yeah, it was going to be chaos. Hadrian knew that with that number it would take more than skill to win.

Tommen seemed to mull over his cousins answer before turning to Ser Barristan. "We stay here and continue. Joff, you want to stay to?"

Joffrey scoffed. "I am going to go and see if there are any worthy in the melee. Two hundred men promises that some are going to be perhaps good enough for me to recruit as bodyguards. Ser Hadrian was right about one thing, a Prince needs more than one personal guard," he said puffed out his chest.

Hadrian rolled his eyes behind the Crown Idiot. Sandor was more than enough, Joffrey just wanted an excuse to see the carnage. Sadistic little shit.

"Then I have to go. See you later my Princes," Hadrian said, gave a small respectful bow before he turned and left. His muscles were warmed up already, making him grin. This was going to be good fight.

He walked into the Red Keeps courtyard where a handful of Lannister Guards were waiting with his father already on their horses. "Ser Jaime, don't you have a Royal Family to protect?" Hadrian asked as he smiled.

"His Grace has given me a few minutes to be with my son before the melee. Come, let's go and get you into your armor," Jaime said. Not wanting to argue, and not having the time, Hadrian simply nodded and kept walking to the stables were he mounted up on Tirion before he rode out to the courtyard. He didn't stop but set an easy pace as he rode in front, his father at his side with the guards behind them.

Hadrian, while happy that he and his father could spend some time together, he could sense that it wasn't without a reason. Probably Cersei had tasked him with trying to pry information about Hadrian's "true" intentions. "You not joining the melee? Thought you were."

"Sadly the Queen is in need of my services, and His Grace agreed that I was the best suited for such a _waste of time_ task," Jaime gritted out. He clearly wasn't happy about Cersei ordering him around so much.

"The Realm and its subjects exists to serve the King and his family," Hadrian quietly said.

"Indeed," Jaime hollowly said. A slight legimence probe onto the surface of his fathers mind revealed a picture of an old man being stabbed in the back, followed by a flash of a green liquid inside a bottle before the image of a man sitting on the Iron Throne, laughing.

Hadrian frowned. The man on the Iron Throne was clearly the Mad King, but the other one? And the liquid? What was so dangerous and green?

"And the Realm gladly servers the Royal Family, as long as they don't do something to crazy," Hadrian said, and could feel his father's thoughts move to a Silver Prince on a white horse, surrounded by an army, giving a promise.

Rhaegar Targaryen? Must be, and the reason for his father's thoughts were clear. It was Rhaegar that put the nail in the coffin for the Targaryen's when he kidnapped Lyanna Stark. But why did Jaime associate Rhaegar with respect?

"A lesson the Dragons learnt to late," Jaime said with a smirk. Hadrian could see that it was rather forced.

"And the lions nearly had to learn," Hadrian whispered. "Never forget that we to can do mistakes. It is the ability to correct them that promises a House's survival."

"Or you teach your children to not do a mistake," Jaime argued.

"We all do mistake's in life, some just do more stupid ones than others," Hadrian shot back.

Jaime chuckled. "I can think of a few times my mind wasn't very practical."

"Please," Hadrian said with a disgusted face, "I really don't want to know."

"You sure," Jaime said grinning like a fool that struck gold, "why, there was that one time…"

"No, I do not want to know," Hadrian said with a smidge of pleading in his voice. Jaime's smirk was so infuriating right now that Hadrian really, really wanted to punch him.

"It is the story of how I met your mother, Hadrian. I was a young lad, squire to Lord Crakehall, when we rode to Casterly Rock for some business. So instead of staying around the Rock, as I had been ordered, I had the brilliant idea to spend it in Lannisport!" Jaime told Hadrian dramatically, "And when I came to the market I saw this beautiful maiden with black hair and blue eyes. And a few words later and a visit to the tavern-"

"Father, no. I can live a good life without hearing this," Hadrian growled out. He could hear his father laugh at his discomfort, making Hadrian's hands grips his reins harder. "And you are still doing bad choices," Hadrian whispered as he rode closer.

The mirth left Jaime instantly. "At your tent we'll talk more."

"I agree," Hadrian said and spurred Tirion on, and they soon arrived at the tents. People went to the sides of the road when they saw the Lannister riding through, the power of the Lion making them all fear the potential wrath of House Lannister. Hadrian kept a neutral face, with perhaps a bit of aloofness while Jaime had his trademark smirk, shouting to the world that he thought them beneath him.

"Guards, stay here," Hadrian ordered them as he dismounted and walked into his personal tent. It had an interesting ward on it, courtesy of his dealings with the Unspeakable's when he was Head Auror. It served two purposes. A person Hadrian wanted to overhear a conversation would so, but a person that tried to spy or was unwelcome would only hear small talk. Much better and more discreet than the Muffilato Charm.

"Father, you want some wine?" Hadrian said and poured himself a small glass of Arbor Gold.

"No thanks, and you shouldn't drink before a battle son," Jaime said with a tint of worry in his voice. Hadrian raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Sandor and Gregor always drink before a fight. Liquid Courage, so to speak," the Black Lion said as sipped the alcohol and took a seat in one of the few chairs in the tent. "I know what my cousins really are," Hadrian said, not jumping around the bushes.

Jaime winced. "I know, Cersei told me. She mentioned that you saw us after the Greyjoy Rebellion, during the Tourney of Lannisport." To his credit Jaime looked guilty, running his hands into his golden hair. His father really looked like a fairy-tale knight in that golden armor and his appearance.

"You know what hurt the most?"

"Except that I was fucking your aunt?" Jaime said quietly. Suddenly his eyes widened and he started to look around. "We cannot discuss this here!"

"Sure we can. Nobody hears this conversation. I got my people making sure that we aren't overheard."

"You trust your _people?"_ Jaime said disbelieving.

Hadrian coughed into his glass, hiding his laughter. "Their very existence, and the existence of all they love, depends on their loyalty. In the early days a few tried to… backstab me, but they learnt very quickly and set good examples."

Magical contracts were so good. The Ministry and the DoM spent massive amounts of money to make sure wizards didn't force muggles into signing one. It wasn't very well known, but all living things had a magical core. The Muggles core was just empty, but it could still be bound. It had taken Hadrian years to perfect the contracts, but all his spies were bound that way. It was still a very free contract, they had their freedom and could even resign and go back and work as farmers or fishers or whatever they did before. But they could never betray the secrets of the Lannister Family.

"You sure?" Jaime said with caution.

"Willing to bet my life on it," Hadrian said. He could see his father nodding, making Hadrian smile. Jaime did trust him.

"Then you know that you are no longer an only child?" Jaime teased while regaining his smirk.

Hadrian laughed. "As sad as the fact that I and Joffrey are closer related than I will ever admit, yes, I know that I am their half-brother."

"What was your reaction when you found out?" Jaime asked with what was clearly genuine curiosity.

"Rage."

"Rage?"

"What did you except? That I would be happy to realize that the future of my house is doomed should the truth ever be discovered? That my father was sleeping with his own sister, a woman that hates me. The fact that you had more time for Cersei than me? Especially in a time of weakness for me."

Jaime frowned, you could see the confusion in his eyes. "Weakness?"

"My mother had been raped to death, and I had killed two human beings," Hadrian said casually. "And Grandfather, for his few good sides, cannot sympathize with another human being to save his life. And when I went to you-"

"Harry," Jaime said quietly. "I didn't-"

"Think that I was in need of comfort?" Hadrian said with small bitterness. "Don't get me wrong, I-" Hadrian frowned and put down his drink. "I was so detached from everything after that. I had nightmares about my mother and Euron Greyjoy for years. I got over it, I am over it, but even now I've got a hard time to forgive you."

"You don-"

"Had you been busy with truly important matters the blow would not have been so harsh, but you spent that time with Cersei, that does hurt."

Jaime sat there, flabbergasted, and could only sigh. "It's always been her, Harry."

"Don't use that name," Hadrian said quietly but firmly. "you are my father, and for some reason only the gods know I love you, but you do not have the right to use my nickname. There are only three people that does."

"And they are?"

"Joy, Tommen and Myrcella. There was a fourth, but you can guess who that was."

"Alyssa. There was never anything between us."

"I know that," Hadrian said tiredly. "Doesn't change the fact that it hurt. But what hurts the most is that in your world Cersei will always come first. Let's be honest there. Neither you nor I gains anything by saying that you would place me before her. I will not ask you to do that. But I will ask you to stop trying to pry information from me. I only want the best for my family."

Jaime stared at him for several long agonizing minutes. "You've grown up." There was pain in his eyes.

"I had to."

"When did you stop being the small little happy boy with that charming smile?"

"Years ago."

Jaime suddenly stood up and walked over to the small table with the wine carafe and poured himself a large glass. "I won't say a word of what happened here. You can rest easy knowing that Cersei will never hear of what you told me."

"What will you tell her?"

"That you only want the best for your family. Her children included."

Hadrian nodded and finished his wine and stood up. "And you? How will things be between us?"

"More mature. We both now know where we both stand. Its… refreshing yet dauntingly difficult to melt."

"We needed to do this. Have for a long time."

Jaime nodded. "What do you want me to do, son?"

"Continue as you've been doing. Be an uncle for Cersei's children, be a supporter for the Queen, guard the King, and let me handle all political things," Hadrian said with a grin. "You do not have the subtlety for politics."

"And you do?" Jaime said teasing him.

Hadrian shrugged. "More than you."

Jaime laughed. "Good luck tonight Hadrian. You'll need it."

"Thanks for the support," Hadrian said and walked up to his father. Jaime smiled slightly before giving a small bow. Then he left the tent.

Hadrian took a single breath as he sat down on the floor. He didn't cry, he just sat there staring. He had of course know that things between him and his father hadn't been sunshine and rainbows. But he had never meant to let that much out. A part of him hadn't knew… no had not wanted to understand that things were that bad.

But the phrase "the truth shall set you free" was true. While it might take years before his and Jaime's relationship was healed, the fact was that this conversation needed to happen. And now that it was over… Hadrian only felt relief. He stood up and put his armor on again, using magic once again to check that everything was perfect before picking up his old bastard sword and a round shield with the Lannister Sigil on it. The sword he strapped to his hip, while he fastened the shield on his left arm. Lastly he picked up his helmet and put it on. Showtime.

The area were the melee was supposed to take place was huge and set on a field of grass. Spectator stands had been built around it, with a few places where commoners could stand on the ground. There were also a few raised more secluded areas were some of the more important nobles would be staying. House like Baratheon, Lannister, Stark, Royce and Mallsiter had put their banner in these place.

Looking back at the field Hadrian was willing to bet that the field would be muddy before the end. He spotted multiple banners he recognized, and many more that he didn't. Most probably belonged to smaller houses.

"Ser Hadrian," a raspy voice called out. The man looked like he had seen better days, but all the red he was wearing told everybody who he was.

"Thoros, here for vengeance?" Hadrian said and smirked. The last melee had been brutal, ending with a one-on-one battle between Hadrian and Thoros. The Red Priest used his fiery sword as his main advantage, but Hadrian didn't flinch against that.

Wildfire, for all its perks had nothing against Fiendfyre. And Hadrian spent enough time hunting Dark Wizards to be very familiar with that kind of fire.

"If I win it'll be because R'hllor wills it so. But, even if wills it so that you will win, I will not go down without a fight, good Ser."

Hadrian chuckled. "How about this. You and I have a truce until the first chaos is over. That way neither of us have to watch their back against a good opponent."

Thoros looked thoughtful, clearly going over the advantages of a temporary truce. "Deal. I place a lot of trust in you." Thoros held out his hand. Hadrian didn't hesitate as he grabbed it, and as both participants shook their hands Hadrian kept eye contact with the Red Priest.

"You have my word that I won't go back on the deal."

Thoros looked a bit impressed, but his face reverted back to the happier going one he usually had. "Then I wish you luck out there."

"Same to you," Hadrian said and turned around, heading towards the area where he saw several banners from the west were situated.

"Ser Hadrian, we were wondering if you had gotten lost," a knight with the Unicorn of Brax said. Hadrian scoffed at those words.

"I've been here before. Was just going for a stroll," he said as walked towards where he saw figures like Gregor Clegane, the Strongboar and Daven Lannister. "Daven, where's Damon?" Hadrian asked as he joined the group.

"With Lucion fixing his armor."

"Good, make sure he is here soon. The melee might start any time now," Hadrian said and looked backwards towards the King's pavilion. Robert Baratheon sat there with a wine cup in his hands, clearly getting bored as nothing was happening.

Daven nodded and left, probably to make sure that Damon got here, leaving Hadrian with the Mountain and the Strongboar. "Ser Lyle, will you leave me with Ser Gregor for a moment?" Hadrian commanded.

The Strongboar's eyes narrowed before he too left.

"My lord, is there something you want?" the Mountain asked.

"No killing, Clegane, you hear me?" Hadrian said staring the huge man directly into his eyes. "I will not tolerate another disaster."

Clegane nodded, his face a bit angry but not daring to do anything against the Heir of Casterly Rock. "You have my word, my lord," Clegane promised.

"Good. And good luck," Hadrian said as he saw His Grace stand up and boom out orders. The melee was starting any second. "Don't hold any punches back, even if you face me," Hadrian ordered. The Mountain gave a bloodthirsty grin before leaving. Hadrian started to quickly walk towards the entry point a grin on his face too, thankfully hidden beneath the helmet. Soon a huge circle was formed on the field as the combatants got into their position. The crowd was going wild behind them, calling out their favorites and wishing them good luck.

And cursing the opposition of course.

It took a few minutes before everybody was here, and Hadrian had to stand there and listen to the King boom out that they would have to start before he fell asleep thanks to boredom.

"COMBATNATS!" the announcer suddenly called out. Hadrian tensed up before drawing his sword in a quick move. He could hear more steel being drawn all around him.

"READY!" Hadrian raised his shield and took a deep breath. From the fire into the pan.

"BEGIN!"

Chaos erupted the second the announcer said the word. Hadrian didn't waste time as he quickly spun around, hitting the knight closest to him straight in the chest with his shield, sending the man to the ground. Hadrian's sword was stopped mid swing, a knight dual wielding axes starting to wildly swing them against the Black Lion.

Hadrian drew his sword back closer to his body, but instead of getting engaged with the knight he jumped to the side, having spotted another knight rushing towards them. The sprinting knight had built up so much momentum that he kept going as he missed the tackle, and Hadrian placed his sword in front of the knights legs. The man fell to the ground just like the other, but this one fell right into the man dual wielding axes. The two knights tumbled to the ground together, with Hadrian dashing forward tapping his sword against the Axe-Knights helmet, the heavy armor and the dizziness from the fall and hit would keep them there.

The Rules of the Melee was simply. You fall, you're out. That or you get hit in the head, but that was frowned upon as it could very get lethal that way. Being on a killstreak, so to speak, it was a grinning Hadrian that spun around, raising his shield to protect his chest, his sword angled down to the ground. And that was lucky.

A mace smashed into his shield, making Hadrian stumble from the pure force, but the Heir of Casterly was too experienced to fall to somebody only using pure strength. But he lost his confident grin. The man, clearly not well trained, kept on swinging his mace, and the impacts on the shield buckled it. Hadrian weathered the assault, waiting for the brute to tire, and the moment came. Hadrian jumped backwards, dodging the blow and as he jumped he brought his sword up, and before the knight knew what happened Haddrian vertically slashed his sword towards the knight's helmet. The sound of ringing steel echoed, and the man fell to his knees because of the loud noise. Hadrian kicked straight in the chest, putting the mace-wielder into the dirt.

Hadrian quickly looked around shoved his sword into the ground with the pointy edge. He then unstrapped the shield and held it with his right hand. Smirking beneath his helmet he threw the shield like a Frisbee, hitting an unsuspecting knight in the back. Hadrian nearly laughed out loud as the knight face planted the ground.

The person that had been fighting the unfortunate knight looked up and clearly saw Hadrian. He started to slowly approach the Black Lion, longsword raised in a defensive manner. Hadrian grabbed his own sword by the hilt and drew it out of the ground, giving it a few quick twirl to get rid of some dirt. The fighting around him was still chaotic, but the initial fighting was dying down.

The knight had by now reached Hadrian and struck out like a viper, Hadrian only just parrying the blow. The fight that ensured was fun. This Knight was not some lowly trained hedge knight, this one knew how to fight and Hadrian had to use some really good tricks to stay even. Hadrian gasped in pain as he missed the knights sword, and in return it him hard on the shoulder.

Hadrian growled in anger, as he tackled the knight backwards. His shoulder was not broken, thankfully, but it was now a weak spot. The knight focused his attacks there, clearly trying to force Hadrian into enough pain there that he would forfeit. There was nothing the Heir of Casterly Rock could do as he was put on the defensive. This was not good.

" _If I only can get his attention elsewhere, but he is so fucking focused- that's it!"_ Hadrian realized in a eureka moment. He braced himself, knowing that this would hurt. The Knights sword his Hadrian on his wounded shoulder, hard, but while doing so the knight overextended. Hadrian brought his sword up from beneath the knights arm, using all his strength to hit the man in the elbow. The sound of breaking bones could be heard clearly as the man dropped his sword and fell to the ground.

Hadrian bent down and picked up his foes dropped sword, using it in his left hand as a pair of Knights with Frey Sigil approached him. Hadrian's eyes narrowed as he started to swing his swords. The Frey's raised their swords to block the attacks, which was just what Hadrian wanted. The same second the sound of steel hitting steel vibrated into his ears Hadrian went down one knee, allowing his swords to fall with him closer to the ground. One of the Frey's jumped backwards, but the other pressed his attacks, and swung where Hadrian had previously been, missing the Black Lions head with inches.

Hadrian jumped up, swinging his bastard sword so the hilt was upwards pointed, and smashed it into the Frey's face. The man screamed, for his helmet had been open and Hadrian had smashed his nose hard, and fell to the ground covering his nose.

The other Frey yelled as he charged, enraged by his relatives pain, but Hadrian swung both of his swords and in a few seconds the Frey to hit the dust.

Hadrian started to look around, but saw no threat, and therefore quickly assessed the field. The Strongboar and Damon were laying on the ground, with Daven dueling Thoros and a lord with a lightning bolt as his sigil. _"Dondarrion?"_ Hadrian wondered and quickly concluded to. He also the Mountain fighting a group of five knights, clearly winning. Then one of the knights charged forward, falling to the ground and hugging Clegane's legs.

In a comical and wonderful show of teamwork another knight joined his comrade in keeping Clegane pinned down. Then a third man roared and tackled the Mountain head on. While all three fell, putting them out of the fight, the fact that the Mountain had been defeated by them made all three grin like schoolboys.

Hadrian chuckled at the scene and started to make his way there, dispatching another combatant on his way. The last two saw him and went on the defensive, raising their shields. Hadrian pointed his swords at them, and started to twirl them around, gaining momentum. His eyes keep jumping between them, and therefore saw when both of them looked to a point behind Hadrian.

Realizing the danger Hadrian stepped to the right and struck his longsword backwards, hard. He could feel it impacting on pure steel, and saw Dondarrion standing there, bent over from the blow but not defeated. And right behind him was Thoros of Myr with the fucking flaming sword of his.

Hadrian, not liking the odds, disengaged from the fight, using the speed he had gained to get away. Instead of ganging up on him, as Hadrian excepted, the two groups attacked each other. It was a show of surprisingly good sportsmanship. Hadrian allowed that fight to be played out, not going for the backstab Thoros. " _A Lannister pays his debts,"_ Hadrian mentally japed. He instead turned around and went the other way, engaging a few knights here and there, quickly disposing of them.

The fighting was dying down, with only small pockets of fighting. Hadrian stood in the middle of the arena with both his swords, looking around. The last fight ended when Thoros forced Jason Mallister to forfeit, and soon Dondarrion (who was still fighting with the Red Priest) and Thoros approached Hadrian.

"I guess the truce is over?" Thoros asked grinning.

Hadrian laughed. "I thought it was over when you saved my ass a few minutes ago."

"Did we scare you?" Thoros asked teasingly.

Hadrian raised both his swords. "You did, I thought it was over. I couldn't have beaten you four without using lethal means."

"You fought well Ser Hadrian," Lord Beric suddenly said. "It is an honor to fight with you like this, and not to stab you in the back."

"You ok Lord Beric, no pain in the stomach?" Hadrian asked, both in true worry and looking for a weakness. The perks of multitasking.

"I'll live," Beric said. You could hear the mirth in his voice.

"Well," Hadrian said and entered and defensive pose, "how about we end this?"

Thoros wasted no time as he dived towards Hadrian, swinging the sword around creating a fire show. Hadrian noticed that Lord Beric was holding back, trying to circle around him. Hadrian was not having any of that. Hadrian stepped right into Thoros's blow, using his picked up longsword to block the attack. The sound of Wildfire melting steel reached his ears, but Hadrian was already attacking again.

Thoros had made a single mistake. He didn't wear a helmet, and Hadrian capitalized on that as head-butted the Red Priest. Thoros stumbled backwards, his nose bleeding, giving Hadrian an opening to finish Lord Beric off. He swung his half melted longsword into Beric's own sword, and Hadrian grinned. The second the heat of the Wildfire left the blade the sword started to cool, but it was still hot, and as it hit Beric's sword they fused together. Hadrian could hear the outrage and surprise from Beric as he sidestepped the knight, and in Beric's moment of carelessness, grabbed the knight from behind and dragged him down into the ground.

Instead of cursing the Stormlord laid there laughing, clearly amused in the way he was defeated. Thoros had by now recovered, and stood there grinning. "Now that isn't something you see everyday," he stated.

Hadrian shrugged. "I took a gamble, it paid off."

Thoros angled his face to the side and looked at a still laughing Beric, "Clearly it was worth it. But let's hurry up, my sword isn't going to last much longer."

Hadrian grinned as he started to circle Thoros, and soon enough an opening was shown. Hadrian didn't really care for his old sword, and used the same tactic as before, and as he heard his old sword melt he used his left hand to punch Thoros straight in the face. The Red Priest, still hurting in that area, dropped his sword in pain and stumbled backwards. Not hesitating Hadrian too dropped his sword and grabbed Thoros by the throat, and slammed him into the ground.

He stood up slowly and straighten himself out, a single thought struck him and the spectators.

Hadrian Lannister had won.

"The winner is Ser Hadrian Lannister!" the announcer called out.

The stands started to cheer, probably because of the great show that they had just seen. Hadrian could see Myrcella cheering as loudly as a lady was allowed to, with Jaime standing behind her smiling. Even Cersei had a small smile on her face, while Robert was laughing loudly.

"Hey Renly! You owe me some gold!" the King called out, clearly not caring about social exceptions. Hadrian smiled at the scene as he started to leave the arena. The second he left it both Damon and Daven flanked him, protecting him against the onslaught as the commoners kept cheering. Hadrian saw Lucion approach them, smiling widely.

"I was worried there for a second. I had a lot of money on you winning!" Lucion said with a shit eating grin.

Hadrian laughed. "You're not the only one that was worried there for a while."

All four Lannister's laughed as they entered Hadrian's tent. "Lucion pour up some wine, tonight we celebrate!" Hadrian called out, the adrenaline keeping him active.

Lucion did just that, and for the first time in a long time Hadrian didn't spend a night worried about the future, but happy in the moment.

The Game of Thrones could wait.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait, but chapters will sadly be sporadic and far between. The good news is that during this time I've more or less completely mapped out pairings, plot and more. I've come up with a few twists and turns you guys are probably going to love. Best of all, I've come up with what I think is a completely new pairing!**

 **There also seems to have been a misunderstanding. I wrote and explained badly a thing in the last AN. I said I would introduce more HP characters, what I meant to say was I was going to introduce more characters from the books a Song of Ice and Fire books. At most you are going to get (except already introduced characters), one to three more people from the HP Universe. An example from the ASIOAF characters would be Sarella Sand and Edric Dayne. Just to give you an idea and hunch.**

 **Worth a note about this chapter, it's all about continuing to set up the playfield. And following G.R.R Martins theme to make sure there are no perfect relationships, I needed to throw something into Hadrian and Jaime's one. If you get mixed feelings about Joffrey and Hadrian's view on him, that's intended. He is, at the end of the day, Hadrian's brother. No matter how sadistic he is.**

 **Next chapter we're getting to the juicy stuff.**

 **Read and Review**

 **Light-in-Oblivion**


End file.
